<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confie no amor by Kori_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634139">Confie no amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime'>Kori_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Dimension Cannon, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Sasuke está em busca de sua verdadeira identidade e morar sozinho, longe do Distrito Uchiha e das regras rigorosas de seu Clã, poderia ser o primeiro passo para descobrir quem ele era.<br/>Sasuke vai conhecer uma vida diferente da que estava acostumado no Distrito Uchiha, tendo como seu antigo colega de time, Uzumaki Naruto, um aliado bastante complicado nessa nova fase da vida.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confie em seus instintos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>O anime Naruto, assim como os personagens, não me pertencem;<br/>A história é de minha autoria, não copie;<br/>Aviso: A linha cronológica do anime foi alterada, assim como diversos acontecimentos para o bom andamento da história. Você vai ver Senjus vivos e Uchihas também. Não houve massacre do Clã Uchiha. Dessa forma, é possível que os personagens estejam diferentes do original, já que com essas alterações eles poderiam ter tido relações diferentes etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke cortava os pepinos em rodelas bem finas como sua mãe havia ensinado. Desde pequeno ele gostava de observar a mãe cozinhar. Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher paciente e carinhosa. Movia as mãos com elegância conforme cortava os legumes, carnes ou qualquer coisa que tocasse. Os movimentos, conforme mexia os utensílios, eram precisos e suaves. Ela sorriu para ele e agradeceu a ajuda.</p><p>Fazia dois meses que Sasuke havia jogado uma bomba em sua casa no Distrito Uchiha, informando seus planos para o próximo ano que se iniciava. Ele desejava se mudar para um apartamento no centro de Konoha, próximo da Academia, onde iniciara uma nova fase de sua vida como professor. Uma fase completamente diferente do que seu pai planejou. E os últimos dois meses foram cansativos e cheios de discussões.</p><p>Não era novidade que Uchiha Itachi era o favorito da família. Fora criado para ser o sucessor do Clã, assim como fora com Uchiha Fugaku, e antes dele, Uchiha Madara. Durante sua vida, Sasuke ouviu como as qualidades de seu irmão mais velho eram únicas. E estava farto de ser deixado como segunda opção nos planos do Clã. Naquela semana, Sasuke teve uma conversa com seu tio-avô Izuna, esse sabia muito bem como era ser o irmão mais novo do sucessor do Clã, Madara. O tio apoiou-o na decisão, defendeu-o e criticou todos que se colocaram contra os planos do mais jovem. E era isso, Sasuke se mudaria dali três dias para sua nova vida, e agora aproveitava o momento para cozinhar com sua mãe.</p><p>Ela o encheu de recomendações, não de forma irritante ou insistente, mas com muita delicadeza em não o ofender, já que acreditava que havia criado o filho muito bem e agora ele era visto por todos como um homem feito aos vinte e um anos. Mesmo que a mãe fosse sempre enxergá-lo como seu filhinho mais novo.</p><p>— Lembre-se de escorrer os pepinos, depois mergulhe no vinagre. — Mikoto disse e Sasuke confirmou com um movimento de cabeça. — Isso, está ótimo. Obrigada, querido, já posso terminar o resto.</p><p>— Tem certeza? Eu queria fazer o molho. — Sasuke falou, pegando a tigela de dentro do armário. — Ainda tem aquela raiz?</p><p>— Sim, está no cesto. — Ela pontou na direção do cesto em cima de uma mesa de canto. — Assim que terminar pode ir se juntar a todos na varanda.</p><p>— Prefiro ficar aqui. — Sasuke falou sem pensar muito e a mãe reagiu apenas com um sorriso doce.</p><p>— Sinto muito, querido. Eu não queria te incomodar com isso. — Ela sustentou o sorriso nos lábios, fazendo Sasuke suspirar, enquanto selecionava as melhores raízes para utilizar no molho.</p><p>— Não precisa, okaasan, eu sei que não é por mal. — Ele deu um meio sorriso, discreto e continuou a preparar o molho. Mikoto não pressionou mais o filho e isso deixou Sasuke aliviado, pois não estava interessado em ir para a varanda ser questionado pelo pai Fugaku, o tio Madara, os primos Shisui e Izumi, do por que dele querer abandonar o Clã.</p><p>É claro que ele não queria abandonar nada, mas havia uma veia dramática que fervia o sangue de seus parentes e Sasuke precisava de mais paciência que a mãe possuía para lidar com todos eles.</p><p>— Sasuke, podemos conversa? — Itachi estava parado na porta da cozinha e quando Sasuke olhou para a mãe, ela o liberou com um olhar sereno, agradecendo pela sua ajuda de até aquele momento.</p><p>Ele concordou e deixou a cozinha, caminhando tranquilamente atrás do irmão mais velho até o quarto que eles dividiam.</p><p>Quando entraram, Itachi sentou-se sobre seu futon e indicou para que o irmão sentasse no dele, a sua frente. Logo que sentou, Sasuke sentiu os ombros pesados, aquele ambiente possuía uma característica muito do irmão mais velho. Painéis sóbrios, poucos objetos a vista e nada pregado na parede. Era algo que incomodava o jovem, durante os anos ele não teve qualquer vontade própria naquele quarto, naquela casa, naquele Clã. Estava agora em busca de identidade e morar sozinho poderia ser o primeiro passo para descobrir quem ele era.</p><p>— Eu queria que soubesse que estou muito orgulhoso de você. — As palavras de Itachi pegaram Sasuke de surpresa. Ainda não haviam conversado sobre sua mudança, e francamente, nada do que o irmão dissesse mudaria sua decisão.</p><p>— Eu... obrigado, nii-sama. — Ainda havia um tom de respeito na voz do mais novo.</p><p>— Na verdade... — Itachi apoiou o queixo na mão, as pernas cruzadas sobre o futon, da forma mais despojada que conseguia ficar. — Eu sinto um pouco de inveja da sua coragem.</p><p>Os olhos de Sasuke se alargaram com a confissão do mais velho. Sasuke abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada, não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Com isso, Itachi explicou que desejava ter tido a mesma coragem de enfrentar Fugaku e dizer a ele que não desejava ser Líder do Clã Uchiha.</p><p>— Mas porque não diz isso agora? — Sasuke franziu o cenho, sem compreender o que poderia prender Itachi ali. Afinal de contas, não havia outra pessoa mais inteligente e forte naquele distrito. Talvez depois do tio-avô Madara.</p><p>Itachi sorriu sem muito humor e moveu a cabeça para o lado. Ele era uma incógnita, e as vezes Sasuke não sabia se o conhecia completamente.</p><p>— Eu sou o irmão mais velho, esse é meu dever. — Disse, por fim, aquele diálogo parecia ter sido o mais longo que tiveram a sós, no quesito desabafo. — Espero que você encontre seu caminho.</p><p>Sasuke agradeceu com uma reverência, eles ainda falaram sobre o apartamento que o mais novo havia alugado, um pequeno conjugado que dava para pagar com o seu futuro salário de professor da academia. Ele possuía também algum dinheiro guardado das missões que fez com o time sete, era o suficiente para se manter nos primeiros meses.</p><p>Itachi enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de sua carteira uma quantia de dinheiro. Sasuke já estava pronto para negar o presente, mas bastou algumas palavras carinhosas do irmão, para fazê-lo aceitar, agradecendo-o pelo apoio e confiança.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confie em seus sonhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os fogos de artifícios brilhavam o céu noturno de Konoha mas Sasuke não prestava atenção na pirotecnia de cores e formato vibrantes. Deitado na cama, tinha as mãos firmes nos lençóis, conforme arqueava as costas para aproveitar melhor o contato do corpo nu de Hyuuga Neji.</p><p>Ele gemeu, apertando os lábios e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro quando gozou. Os dois ficaram deitados na cama por um tempo, ofegantes e em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o burburinho das ruas agitadas no festival de ano novo ao qual nenhum dos dois possuía interesse em participar.</p><p>Quando o Hyuuga se levantou, Sasuke apenas moveu a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos negros caírem sobre seu rosto. Nada disse ao vê-lo vestir seu quimono tradicional, ajeitando os cabelos castanhos com os dedos, a fim de diminuir o volume e a bagunça que o Uchiha fizera ao puxá-los durante a transa.</p><p>Não eram namorados, nem queriam algo sério, mas possuíam intimidade o bastante para fazer o Hyuuga visitá-lo naquela noite, a fim de conhecer o apartamento novo, uma mera desculpa. Sasuke não sabia se foi carência ou solidão, mas beijaram-se no meio do apartamento e os dois se arrastaram para a cama, como faziam em encontros furtivos nos últimos dois anos.</p><p>— Eu preciso ir. — Neji falou, direcionando os olhos perolados para a cama, onde Sasuke não havia escondido a nudez, ainda deitado e com as mãos embaixo da cabeça, avaliava o porte altivo do jounin. — Não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?</p><p>— Não, eu não quero. — Respondeu, sem delongas. — Eu sei que não foi premeditado, nós apenas fomos tolos. — Sasuke sentou na cama, jogando os cabelos para trás com as duas mãos. — Pensando melhor, devo ser uma pessoa terrível por tê-lo beijado mesmo sabendo que está noivo. Mas os dias de tomar decisões erradas estão contados, espero.</p><p>Hyuuga Neji estava de casamento marcado, e por isso eles não se encontravam mais. Não era como se Sasuke estivesse apaixonado, ele não negava que o sexo era bom e a personalidade de Neji o agradava. Era um homem discreto, um ano mais velho, inteligente e muito bem preparado para todos os tipos de situações. Inclusive aceitar o compromisso com a prima Hinata, mesmo sendo claramente homossexual. Sasuke até cogitara que o Hyuuga se interessava também por mulheres, contudo, na última vez que se encontraram, antes do noivado, Neji bebeu o bastante para falar mais do que a quantidade normal de palavras que trocavam. Ele seguiria as ordens da família, casaria com a prima e manteria uma tradição bastante antiquada na opinião do Uchiha.</p><p>E era por isso que Sasuke não estava apaixonado. Sexo bom poderia ser encontrado em qualquer lugar, mas alguém que sobressaísse aquele mundo de tradições e regras estúpidas... isso sim era difícil.</p><p>Antes de sair, Neji sentou na cama, os olhos fixos no chão.</p><p>— Acha que é tolice, não é? — Perguntou, mesmo sabendo a resposta.</p><p>— Vai fazer diferença saber o que eu acho? — Sasuke levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Ele retornou após dar a descarga e lavar as mãos, encontrando o Hyuuga na mesma posição.</p><p>— Você não entende. — Neji ficou em pé e caminhou até a porta, o apartamento era de fato pequeno, eles não estavam muito longe um do outro para ver que havia no Hyuuga uma grande aura de depressão.</p><p>— Se quisesse apenas apoio moral, não estaria perguntando pra mim, mas para seu sensei. — Sasuke debochou, mas depois balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se do ex-amante. — Faz apenas um dia que eu deixei meu Clã em busca de respostas. Cansei de ser obrigado a fazer as coisas por eles, para eles e sempre pensando neles. Olha... eu respeito a forma como você dá valor a sua família, mas não sente que merece mais?</p><p>Neji o encarou sério.</p><p>— É claro que sim.</p><p>— Então?</p><p>— Sasuke... — Neji suspirou, casado daquela conversa. — Porque está preocupado se já me disse que não tem nenhum sentimento por mim?</p><p>— Acha que sou tão frio a ponto de não me importar?</p><p>— Sinceramente? As vezes você é. — Neji virou na direção dele. — Você nunca amou algo na vida a ponto de abrir mão de tudo por isso.</p><p>— Você ama Hinata? — Sasuke o inqueriu.</p><p>— Amo minha prima e não vou deixá-la passar vergonha diante do Clã por ser renegada.</p><p>O Uchiha gargalhou com sarcasmo. Definitivamente ele não compreendia aquela crença cega em prol de pisar nos próprios desejos e sonhos para o bem de outros. Sasuke era um ninja e possuía valores é claro, contudo, alguns desses valores tradicionais ultrapassavam a linha da sanidade. Como seu irmão deixar que o pai o manipulasse de tal forma a ter o filho perfeito diante do Clã Uchiha, ansioso para vê-lo ser nomeado Hokage após a aposentadoria do atual Rokudaime, Hatake Kakashi.</p><p>Itachi não queria ser líder do Clã, nem mesmo Hokage, então porque ele aceitava tudo em silêncio sem brigar pelo seu próprio futuro?</p><p>Logo que entrou para a academia ninja, o sonho de Sasuke era seguir os passos do irmão mais velho. Ele admirava Itachi mais do que qualquer coisa na vida. Descobriu que para ser igual ao irmão, precisaria de muito mais esforço do que talento nato. Não bastava ter nascido Uchiha.</p><p>Tudo o que fazia, Itachi fazia melhor, e era sempre lembrado por isso. Desde os comentários dos professores, dos colegas de turmas e de membros de seu Clã. Aquela cobrança passou a ser um martírio em sua vida, ele não desistiu de ser melhor que o irmão, mas era claro que os dois possuíam uma grande diferença de poder. E isso causou uma certa distância na relação dos dois.</p><p>Absorto com as lembranças, não percebeu quando Neji despediu-se e saiu do apartamento. Sasuke tomou um banho e após preparar uma refeição rápida, retirou os lençóis da cama, agradecendo mentalmente a insistência da mãe por tê-lo feito comprar dois conjuntos de lençóis, quando ele queria apenas um.</p><p>Sasuke deitou na cama, relaxando o corpo, enquanto observava o céu noturno pela janela. Pensou quais as novidades que aquele ano proporcionaria para ele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confie em seu trabalho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Em seu primeiro dia como professor na Academia Ninja, Sasuke precisou paciência para responder a curiosidade das crianças sobre assuntos relacionados ao Clã Uchiha. Em especial, Itachi e Madara. Um dia ele também fora deslumbrado com as antigas histórias do tio-avô e sua rivalidade com Senju Hashirama, mas agora só via dois homens passados da meia idade, numa discussão sem fim. Contudo, foi a partir da relação complicada dos dois que o mundo ninja renasceu, mas em união. Não quer dizer que mantinham uma relação saudável de amizade.</p><p>Na sala dos professores, encontrou-se com Ino sentada, tomando chá enquanto lia uma revista. Estava com as pernas cruzadas e usava uma saia longa roxa e um corpete mais comportado que cobria a barriga muito esguia, o que não deixava de ser atraente. Ela sorriu divertida quando percebeu que Sasuke a observava.</p><p>— O que foi? Mudou de time? — Perguntou, com um olhar atrevido, dando uma piscada de olho que fez Sasuke revirar seus próprios olhos. Sentou na outra cadeira, apoiando os livros na mesa. — Está com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Ou melhor, foi comido? — Ino gargalhou, levantando-se para levar a caneca até a mesinha onde os professores organizavam as refeições. Havia uma pia, um pequeno fogão e uma geladeira minúscula embaixo.</p><p>Sasuke se perguntava como chegaram aquele ponto de amizade. Era quase improvável que ambos tivessem qualquer coisa em comum, senão as notas altas na academia ninja. Ino sempre foi popular e amiga de todos. Enquanto Sasuke sustentava uma solidão conforme ficava mais velho. Mesmo que ela parecesse irritante com aquela gentileza transbordando pelos poros, Sasuke permitiu que a Yamanaka se aproximasse. Até porque ela era amiga de Sakura, os times Kakashi e Asuma fizeram muitas missões em conjunto, talvez tenha sido o acaso dessas coincidências que agora eram amigos.</p><p>O Uchiha não falava de sua vida privada a toa, mas bastou um beijo constrangedor na adolescência, para ele ter a certeza de que qualquer pessoa seria feliz ao lado dela, mas não Sasuke.<br/>Ino entregou uma caneca de chá para ele, como presente de boas-vindas.<br/>— Quanto tempo essas pausas levam? — Ele perguntou, bebendo o conteúdo do copo.<br/>— Hoje as crianças sairão cedo, terá visita ao escritório do Rokudaime. Mas geralmente trinta minutos, nós damos uma tolerância de cinco minutos para entrarem. — Ino falava, enquanto voltava a folear a revista. — Vai se dar bem aqui, sua turma é nova, eles são dedicados no começo e deslumbrados com tudo o que fazemos.<br/>Os professores eram nomeados pelo Hokage, passavam por uma formação com um professor da Academia antes de efetivar no cargo. Yamanaka Ino era, como ela gostava de lembrar, sua senpai. Ela trabalhava como professora interina, dando aulas para uma turma durante toda a semana, enquanto Sasuke dava aulas três vezes por semana, sua especialidade era o genjutsu.</p><p>Quando conversou com o Rokudaime sobre o que queria fazer, pegou Kakashi desprevenido. Sasuke possuía um currículo brilhante. Embora não tenha chegado as finais do torneio chunin, tendo a luta interrompida pela invasão de Orochimaru, ainda foi nomeado chunin junto com Shikamaru.<br/>Sasuke acreditava que o pai influenciou todos naquela decisão. Havia passado pela ANBU sem sequer ser classificado como jounin, indicado pelo tio-avô Madara para uma missão rank-S aos quatorze anos, já que suas habilidades com o sharingan eram notáveis.<br/>As missões na ANBU não eram rotineiras, e logo chegou a guerra contra a Akatsuki. Sasuke teve um grande destaque por ser responsável pela evacuação do distrito Uchiha, lutado contra um dos Pain ao lado de Itachi. A Akatsuki aproveitou-se da ausência dos grandes shinobis da Vila que se encontravam em Suna para uma reunião.<br/>As lembranças da guerra causavam um gosto amargo no Uchiha, e ele preferia ocultar tais pensamentos.<br/>Kakashi aceitou o pedido de Sasuke, confiando na capacidade do pupilo, comprando uma briga com Uchiha Fugaku que possuía outros planos para o filho na polícia de Konoha.<br/>A princípio, Sasuke não sonhava ser professor. Nos últimos meses pensava qual seria de fato o objetivo de sua vida. Até aquele momento, Fugaku e os anciãos haviam decidido tudo e se intrometido em vários momentos de sua vida. Por isso Sasuke não sabia até onde ia seu limite. E como ele poderia descobrir sua potência na Academia? Ora, Sasuke estava empenhado em estudar novos jutsus e pensar num treinamento mais elaborado para si.<br/>Mesmo que Kakashi tenha sido um sensei qualificado, Sasuke sabia que havia mais para aprender. Desejava usar o acesso livre dos professores a biblioteca privada do escritório do Hokage para ler os pergaminhos ocultos da época do primeiro e segundo Hokage, especialistas em lutar contra Uchihas. E se havia algo que Sasuke sabia, era que os Senju eram os únicos que conheciam todas as fraquezas de seu Clã.<br/>O que Sasuke não esperava em seu plano, era gostar de trabalhar na Academia e ser a inspiração de futuros ninjas. Após algumas semanas, era reverenciado pelas crianças que nunca se atrasavam para suas aulas. Muitos possuíam um talento especial que precisava ser observado com mais cautela. Quando viu, estava empenhado em cada um dos alunos.<br/>Ele confiava em seu trabalho, na evolução dos alunos e por isso se esforçava para que todos tivessem oportunidades iguais e não permitia que fossem menosprezados por qualquer diferença. Algo que aprendeu na prática durante os anos de comparação com Itachi.<br/>No final do dia, encontrou-se com o irmão num restaurante, combinaram de comer juntos para conversar, já que fazia algum tempo que não se viam. Itachi andava misterioso, mais do que o normal, e Sasuke não era muito bom em tirar qualquer informação dele, nem se quisesse. Contudo, o mais velho estava muito mais falante naquela noite.<br/>— Fico feliz que esteja gostando do trabalho. — Disse, assim que terminou a refeição.<br/>— Gostaria que nosso pai pensasse dessa forma.<br/>Itachi o encarava, havia um ar leve ao seu redor. Definitivamente alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ele parecia feliz.<br/>— Nosso pai é severo, mas ele quer o bem da família. — Itachi falou, deixando Sasuke ainda mais curioso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confie nos amigos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As crianças possuíam uma energia que Sasuke já não tinha certeza se podia acompanhar. Pensou que Konoha estava em boas mãos daqui alguns anos se elas continuassem assim. Logo que a aula acabou, foi até a mesa para organizá-la.</p><p>— Quem diria, Uchiha Sasuke adorado pelas crianças. — Ino falou, escodara na porta com os braços cruzados.</p><p>— Se quiser algumas dicas... — Disse, sarcástico.</p><p>— Eu vou querer sim. — Ino caminhou pela sala, dessa vez usava um vestido florido, com os cabelos soltos, ela sentou em cima da mesa e sorriu. — Também notei que a visita de mães aumentaram.</p><p>— Por favor. — Ele tentou ignorar.</p><p>— Sabe que é uma estrela na Academia, não é? — Ela riu, divertida. — Todo mundo gosta de um homem misterioso, ainda mais quando se trata de um Uchiha.</p><p>Sasuke ergueu o olhar para Ino, mostrando que precisava trabalhar.</p><p>— Além do mais, não é como se eu estivesse interessado em relacionamentos. Ainda mais com mãe de aluno. — A conversa não acabou ali e Ino mostrou o motivo de sua visita.</p><p>— Vem cá, existe alguma possibilidade de você saber quando seu irmão vai retornar para a vila?</p><p>Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, deixando os papeis organizados dentro de uma pasta. Ele balançou a cabeçanegando, quase tocado pela forma apaixonada que a Yamanaka sorria ingênua.</p><p>— Eu não sei. — Respondeu a verdade, mas se perguntava se daria qualquer detalhe da vida do irmão, provavelmente não e Ino sabia disso. Mas ela não desistia, o que era preocupante, já que Itachi não possuía nenhum sentimento por ela. Isso ficou claro depois do primeiro e único encontro que tiveram no ano passado.</p><p>— Sei que está pensando que sou idiota alimentandoesse sentimento. — Ino crispou os lábios. — Mas é inevitável.</p><p>— Você poderia se esforçar mais.</p><p>— Sasuke, como faz para impedir o amor acontecer?</p><p>— Não sei. Ocupando a mente com algo importante?— Retrucou sério.</p><p>— Amor é importante. — Ela protestou, fazendo-o suspirar entediado. — Você sabe de algo que eu não sei?</p><p>— Ino...</p><p>— Sério, qualquer informação para me fazer arrancar de vez esse sentimento do peito. — Ela soou dramática, mas depois puxou uma cadeira e sentou em frente a mesa.</p><p>— Itachi não fala sobre essas coisas, e eu não pergunto. A única vez que conversamos sobre relacionamentos foi quando nosso pai enfiou na cabeça que ele deveria casar antes de se tornar Hokage, o que ele não aceitou. — O Uchiha piscou, recordando-se do momento, foi a primeira vez que Itachi deixou o pai falando sozinho, dando as costas e saindo.</p><p>— Com quem ele se casaria?</p><p>— Não sei, mas provavelmente alguém do Clã.</p><p>— Argh! Que irritante sua família. — Ino jogou o corpo para trás, no encosto da cadeira. Conhecendo-o bem, a Yamanaka não esperou qualquer pergunta ser feita e já entregou respostas dos próprios questionamentos. — Eu tentei, juro, ainda namorei com Sai, lembra? Mas não consegui, sinto como se meu peito fosse explodir cada vez que ele me olha. Eu fico feliz apenas com um bom dia, meu estômago revira de ansiedade em revê-lo e ouvir sua voz. — Os olhos azuis brilhavam diante daquelas palavras que Sasuke julgava comprometedoras demais para serem ditas em voz alta.</p><p>— Talvez Sakura seja uma ouvinte melhor, também com conselhos mais eficientes.</p><p>— Ela me disse o mesmo que você. — Ino apertou as bochechas com as mãos. — Irônico, não é? Já que ela mesma passou anos apaixonada por uma certa pessoa e eu tenho certeza de que não superou.</p><p>Aquele era um outro assunto que o Uchiha preferia manter distância. Compreendendo isso, Ino imediatamente mudou de assunto, combinando de almoçarem juntos, mas o Uchiha recusou, já que precisava revisar as notas dos alunos, pois sairia em missão naquela tarde.</p><p> </p><p>Em alguns momentos ele liderava uma equipe emmissões esporádicas, e gostava do que fazia. Era bom afastar-se de Konoha e ir para outros lugares.</p><p>Quando retornou da última missão, Sasuke encontrou Sakura na rua. Ela se aproximou ofegante e com um sorriso iluminado.</p><p>— Advinha quem retornou? — Perguntou, com as maçãs coradas.</p><p>— Sabe que mão gosto dessas brincadeiras. — Respondeu seco, estava cansado e precisava reportar a missão ao Rokudaime, não queria ser grosseiro, mas não evitou.</p><p>— Nossa, que mal humor. — A kunoichi começou a andar conforme o colega também se movia. — Vou dar uma dica simples, essa pessoa está longe faz três anos.</p><p>Sasuke estreitou os olhos e não respondeu a advinha de Sakura, vencida pelo silêncio, ela parou e o encarou. O sorriso diminuindo nos lábios.</p><p>— Sei que vocês brigaram quando ele partiu, mas ainda guarda rancor? — A kunoichi perguntou, levando a mão aos cabelos rosados para mover alguns fios. Seu olhar era melancólico, Sakura possuía aquela necessidade de se preocupar demais com os sentimentos de todos do time sete.</p><p>— Eu não quero falar sobre isso. — Disse, por fim.</p><p>— De qualquer forma, vamos tentar fazer um encontro nós três. Digo, eu queria, sei lá... me divertir com vocês, já faz tanto tempo que a gente não se encontra.</p><p>Sasuke parou novamente, vendo o esforço de Sakura em mantê-los unido. Ele não a culpava por terem se apaixonado pela mesma pessoa quando eram adolescentes, e por acaso descobrirem do jeito mais complicado os sentimentos de cada um. Sakura encontrou Naruto e ele aos beijos e foi embaraçoso demais vê-la sair correndo e chorando. Desde então o clima entre os três pesou, antes de Naruto partir, tiveram uma discussão e terminaram. Embora sequer tivessem começado de fato a namorar.</p><p>— Está bem. — Falou, fazendo-a sorrir novamente, afastando-se rapidamente. </p><p>Ao chegar no escritório do Rokudaime, Sasuke não pode fugir do encontro inevitável, Naruto estava lá acompanhado de Senju Tobirama e Jiraya. Todos pararam de falar, olhando-o na porta.</p><p>— Sasuke! — Naruto disse, com uma voz estridente e uma aparência mais berrante com as vestes laranja e preta. Os cabelos loiros iluminados como sempre, moviam-se conforme se aproximava. — Estava perguntando de vocêagora mesmo.</p><p>O coração de Sasuke pareceu parar subitamente quando as mãos de Naruto tocaram seus ombros, arrepiando-se com o toque. Sentiu-se ridículo por corar com a aproximação, respirando fundo, tentando controlar os sentimentos que pareciam retornar como um tsunami sem aviso.</p><p>O que faria?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confie na sua paciência</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto fez milhares de perguntas em poucos minutos, nem se quisesse Sasuke conseguiria responder a tudo de forma coesa em um dia só de conversa. Acontece que ele não estava muito bom para conversas e apenas meneou a cabeça, dirigindo sua atenção para o Rokuaime, ignorando todas as reações de seu corpo.</p><p>— Posso reportar a missão depois, Rokudaime-sama. — Disse, em tom sério, enquanto tentava desprezar a presença do loiro ao seu lado.</p><p>— Não quero tomar seu tempo. — Tobirama falou, virando-se em direção a porta sem olhar para Sasuke. O Uchiha não tinha qualquer desavença com o Clã Senju, mas ao que parece Tobirama jamais deixaria de ser arrogante na presença de um. — Vamos, Naruto, deixe o Hokage trabalhar, precisamos encontrar Hashirama.</p><p>— Vocês terão muito tempo para conversar. — Jiraya interveio e orientou o pupilo a seguir o Senju.</p><p>Naruto concordou e acenou para o Rokudaime e depois para Sasuke, prometendo a ele que poderiam jantar rámen em breve para colocar os assuntos em dia. Mesmo sem resposta de Sasuke, o ninja saiu animado da sala.</p><p>Sasuke só percebeu que forçava os punhos quando Kakashi pediu para ele relaxar. Era visível assim a situação?</p><p>— Você teve a oportunidade de fazer um treinamento fora da Vila, porque não foi? — Kakashi perguntou, apoiando as mãos na mesa. A sua aparência como Hokagedava um ar mais sóbrio, diferente do sensei que vivia lendo livros eróticos durante as missões.</p><p>E diferente do que Sasuke pensou, Kakashi falava sobre o treinamento ninja, e não sobre os sentimentos ocultos. Afinal de contas o sensei não deveria saber de tudo o que acontecia na vida deles.</p><p>— Sabe o motivo.</p><p>— Sei, você não queria se transformar em uma marionete do seu Clã. — O Rokudaime moveu a mão no ar. — Como está se saindo na Academia?</p><p>— Bem, e a missão foi tranquila. — Ele deu mais detalhes e pensou que já estava livre para ir embora. Só que Kakashi voltou a falar algo que o incomodava.</p><p>— Você e Naruto eram rivais quando jovens, evoluíram no período em que estiveram no time sete. Depois, na guerra contra a Akatsuki, você deu sua vida para salvá-lo...</p><p>— Eu prefiro que não diga isso em voz alta. —Sasuke falou sério. — Nada do que eu faço tem a ver com a minha rivalidade com aquele idiota.</p><p>— Mas não vai dizer que está curioso em saber o quão forte ele se tornou? — Kakashi sorriu por baixo da máscara e Sasuke compreendia o que ele dizia.</p><p>— Quer nos ver lutando?</p><p>— Só para testar as habilidades de vocês, as de Sakura também, seria interessante finalmente vê-los no Exame Jounin.</p><p>Sasuke olhou-o desconfiado.</p><p>— Meu pai tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? —Perguntou sério.</p><p>— Sabe que eu não me rendo fácil aos caprichos dos Clãs, mas os Daimyos das cinco grandes nações estão curiosos para conhecer a nossa nova leva de jounins, também sabe o quanto anseiam por esse momento.</p><p>— É, eu me recordo do exame chunin quando eles apostaram a morte de crianças na arena.</p><p>Kakashi cruzou os dedos das mãos e moveu a cabeça.</p><p>— Infelizmente não posso controlar tudo.</p><p>— Que tal começar dizendo não? — Esbravejou, mas Sasuke tinha conhecimento de que tal prática era, além de uma chance de diversão com as apostas, um momento para conhecer a potência shinobi dos países. Se no exame chunin as coisas já eram complicadas, no exame jouninqualquer passo em falso você morreria.</p><p>— Não posso te enganar, seu nome vem sendo cogitado nos últimos exames. Todos querem conhecer o poder do futuro do Clã Uchiha. Ficaram frustrados por não terem tido uma luta entre Neji e você.</p><p>— Eles conhecem o poder do futuro Líder do meu Clã, não basta? — Sasuke resmungou tal como uma criança. Era ridículo, mas não evitou.</p><p>— Itachi é um nome conhecido no mundo, agora estão interessados em algo novo.</p><p>Sasuke balançou a cabeça com um sorriso sem humor. Sentia-se vendido sempre que falavam de si como uma peça no tabuleiro. Havia muita merda no mundo shinobi, era verdade, mas estava ali para ajudar. Pensava ser isso. Mas no fim, era o modelo que Fugaku tanto trabalhou para tentar domar.</p><p>— Quando será?</p><p>— Em alguns meses. — Kakashi respondeu. — Você pode ir treinando, talvez a gente possa encontrar alguém...</p><p>— Já sei quem pode me treinar. — Ao cortar o Rokudaime, Sasuke foi se afastando até a porta. — Talvez essa ideia não seja tão ruim.</p><p>Assim que deixou o e prédio, Sasuke decidiu encontrar a pessoa que poderia treiná-lo na polícia de Konoha. Essa unidade trabalhava em conjunto com o Hokage na segurança da Vila e em casos especiais fora do País do Fogo.</p><p>A primeira pessoa que viu foi Obito distraído com um livro, assim que Sasuke entrou, foi encarado por ele. Logo atrás estavam seu pai Fugaku e Itachi, esse vestido com o uniforme jounin já que estava temporariamente afastado das obrigações na ANBU devido a cerimônia do Clã.</p><p>— O que procura, Sasuke? — Fugaku perguntou, direcionando um olhar severo.</p><p>— Falar com Izuna-sama.</p><p>— Ele está ocupado. — O pai virou-se, voltando a atenção para o filho mais velho.</p><p>— A reunião acabou tem alguns minutos. — Itachicomentou, a sobrancelha arqueada e depois olhou para o irmão. — Bata na porta.</p><p>Sasuke assentiu e seguiu o corredor sem dar maiores detalhes, da mesma forma quando bateu na porta e pediu para falar com o tio-avô, deixando Madara com um olhar diligente para os dois.</p><p>Izuna o levou para conversar em uma doceria, Sasukerecusou os dangos, não era sua comida favorita. Sequer gostava de doces. Logo que explicou ao tio as intenções do Rokudaime, Izuna deu um leve sorriso enquanto degustava o doce.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — O Uchiha mais velho perguntou, ele possuía longos cabelos negros, desde que Sasuke se recordava, nunca o viu diferente. As roupas discretas, mas sempre preparado para uma batalha. Os olhos escuros vibraram com o pedido do sobrinho-neto.</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>Izuna possuía uma aura selvagem, viveu numa época de extremo perigo e sobreviveu devido suas habilidades e inteligência, combatente direto de Senju Tobirama, um dos responsáveis pelo treinamento de Naruto.</p><p>— Então treinarei você.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confie nas intenções</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke não saiu do apartamento durante aquela semana senão para dar aulas e treinar. Após um banho frio, vestiu a calça de moletom, esfregou as pontas do cabelo com a toalha para secar, pendurando-a no varal improvisado em frente a janela ao lado da pia. Em seguida, tirou da geladeira o bentō preparado pela mãe naquela tarde.</p><p>Sentou-se à mesa, segurando os hashis, fazendo uma reverência diante da comida. Já havia conseguido comprar uma mesa e cadeiras, uma bem confortável para a mãe.</p><p>Mikoto visitava-o pelo menos uma vez na semana para conversar ou ajudar a preparar alguma refeição. Ele jamais negaria a presença dela, que chegava sempre com uma sacola de compras, a princípio, Sasuke tentou recusar, pois não queria o sustento do pai. Havia deixado o Distrito Uchiha justamente para se provar capaz. Contudo, a mãe garantiu que nada do que ela trazia para a residência do filho era fruto do trabalho de Fugaku.</p><p>Assim, descobriu que a mãe possuía uma boa quantia de dinheiro guardada e poucas vezes utilizou, até porque o marido possuía regras bobas de provedor da família, o que não a incomodava.</p><p>Sasuke chegou a perguntar o motivo dela não questionar, e o sorriso da mãe confortou-o no mesmo instante.</p><p>— Seu pai possui obrigações e deveres a cumprir, ele é um exemplo para nosso Clã, assim como Madara, Itachi... e você. — Mikoto acariciou o rosto do filho. — Quando éramos genins, foi um tempo de guerra, tínhamos pouca comida e conforto. Ele me garantiu que eu não precisaria jamais me preocupar com isso no futuro. E eu permiti que ele realizasse seu sonho. Sou feliz assim.</p><p>A revelação da mãe fez Sasuke pensar mais sobre quem ela era, e quais planos ocultava. Com esses pensamentos, o Uchiha terminou a refeição e foi para a cama. Não havia muito o que fazer naquela noite. Para falar a verdade, Sasuke estava evitando ficar na rua. Isso tinha tudo a ver com Naruto andando por aí.</p><p>Não estava preparado para aquele jantar que o Uzumaki cobrou, muito menos encarar Sakura e Naruto juntos num encontro do time sete, nem se Kakashi estivesse presente. Ignorou também os pedidos de Ino para saírem para beber, já que ela estava numa fossa profunda e com Naruto na vila, a melhor amiga dela estava ocupada. Em uma conversa, Ino insistiu para saber se ele era ainda apaixonado por Naruto, e isso fez Sasuke manter distância dela também. A Yamanaka tinha instintos, sabia ler movimentos corporais e um timing perfeito para detectar constrangimentos.</p><p>Sasuke deitou na cama com um livro na mão, mas a leitura não fluía, não estava se conectando com a história. Fechou o livro que Kakashi lhe deu, decidido a organizar suas roupas lavadas. Dobrou-as e guardou nas gavetas. Não levou nem quinze minutos para a tarefa ser concluída. Então limpou o chão do apartamento, ajeitou a porta do banheiro que rangia, apertou os parafusos do trinco da porta de saída. Separou o lixo e o levou para a área de dejetos. Lavou as mãos e decidiu cortar as unhas, quando deitou novamente na cama, a primeira coisa que pensou ao fechar os olhos, foi a cara lavada de Naruto sorrindo.</p><p>Parece que o conselho que deu para Ino não servia de nada. Manter a mente ocupada era mais complicado do que pensou. Era ridículo sentir-se novamente como um adolescente de quinze anos, apaixonado pelo colega de time, descobrindo novas sensações e dando prioridade para desejos que começava a aflorar.</p><p>Sasuke sentou na cama, negando ao balançar a cabeça. Não era possível que aqueles sentimentos retornaram de forma tão leviana após um único encontro de poucos minutos. Acontece que os sentimentos jamais foram completamente extintos. Acreditou que estava tudo bem quando entregava seu corpo ao Hyuuga, que o desejo que sentia por ele era intenso, ignorando as vezes que fantasiou outra pessoa no lugar, beijando-o no pescoço e roçando o corpo contra o seu.</p><p>A essa altura Sasuke tinha uma das mãos dentro da calça de moletom, enquanto a outra pousava sobre seus olhos fechados. Apertou os lábios, soltando um leve gemido quando passou a se masturbar com rapidez. Os pensamentos criaram asas e Sasuke virou-se na cama, puxando a calça até a altura do joelho que foi se inclinado, apoiando no colchão enquanto molhava o dedo com a saliva para depois forçar a entrada. Conforme uma das mãos acariciava o pênis, ele atingia o clímax ao ser penetrado com os próprios dedos.</p><p>Quando deitou, extasiado, tendo o corpo preenchido por uma onda de prazer, Sasuke se irritou por ainda ser tão fraco perante suas fantasias. Ele saiu da cama e enfiou-se embaixo do chuveiro. Enquanto a água fria molhava novamente os cabelos, pensou no que Kakashi disse dias atrás. Ele havia dado a própria vida para salvar Naruto.</p><p>Não foi algo premeditado, a Akatsuki estava em Konoha e Naruto era seu alvo. Pain o levaria e tiraria a raposa de nove caudas de dentro dele, assim, o Uzumaki pereceria. As palavras do nukenin ainda mexiam com os sentimentos do Uchiha. A forma como ele falou de Naruto, como se fosse uma pessoa sem importância, como se a sua existência não fosse necessária. Aquilo o tirou do sério e Sasuke o atacou, rinnegan contra sharingan.</p><p>A luta encerrou com a morte do Uchiha. Durante o período em que estava morto, ele não sentiu nada além de paz. Foi um momento silencioso, quase como dormir, mas sem a expectativa de manter a guarda fechada. Ao despertar, ele viu Itachi sentado ao seu lado com olhos arregalados. Sentiu os braços do irmão ao seu redor e poderia jurar que ele havia chorado. Foi explicado que o jutsu de Nagato era responsável pelos últimos acontecimentos. Em seguida, viu Naruto ser ovacionado por vencer a luta. Nesse momento o coração de Sasuke estava uma confusão, mas feliz em vê-lo vivo.</p><p>Sasuke fechou o registro, não poderia passar o resto da vida preso em seu apartamento, ou melhor, não poderia viver com o coração preso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confie no esforço</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A concentração dos alunos precisava melhorar. Contudo, nos últimos meses, Sasuke fez um trabalho que ninguém mais conseguiu. Na infância, moldar o chakra perfeitamente era para poucos. Alguns levariam tempo para treinar o chakra na sola dos pés para andar sobre as águas, e não seriam todos que conseguiriam escapar de um genjutsu ou até mesmo criar um.</p><p>Sasuke estava certo de que Saki e Tedai possuíam uma dificuldade enorme naquela aula, por isso marcou uma reunião a tarde com o primo Shisui. O Uchiha possuía algumas habilidades invejáveis quando o assunto era genjustu, não somente pelo sharingan.</p><p>O primo apareceu em sua sala no final da aula e analisou as fichas das duas crianças.</p><p>— Eles são muito jovens. — Shisui era alto e elegante, vestia um quimono tradicional quando não estava em missão. Ele possuía um par de olhos castanho, cabelos lisos e curto. — Ainda podem se desenvolver até chegarem aos sete anos, não precisa se preocupar agora. Pode trabalhar alguns exercícios para subir em árvores.</p><p>Sasuke moveu a cabeça, insatisfeito com a resposta do primo. Ele ergueu os olhos em direção ao Uchiha mais velho e suspirou cansado, passando a mão na testa e depois jogando os cabelos para trás. Shisui pediu para que ele continuasse o trabalho, mas que não desanimasse. Até porque, cada ninja possuía sua especialidade, e eles desenvolveriam com o tempo.</p><p>Assim que o primo deixou a sala, Sasuke olhou para o arquivo dos alunos. Durante sua infância, Shisui estava sempre lá com sua paciência e gentileza para responder todas as suas perguntas, e embora sentisse enciumado pela relação fraterna dele com Itachi, Sasuke gostava de correr pela floresta até encontra-los no rio. Mas só aprendeu a caminhar pela água aos doze anos.</p><p>Os pensamentos não permitiram que Sasuke sentisse a presença de um convidado em sua sala. Assim que notou, viu Naruto em pé com os braços cruzados e o ombro encostado na porta. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde com o símbolo de Konoha em vermelho no centro, pouco discreto, como sempre. A calça jeans e o tênis completavam o ar despojado, além dos cabelos loiros levemente bagunçados.</p><p>O sorriso iluminava seu rosto, deixando Sasuke irritado por ter fantasias guardadas em sua mente sobre aquele cenário. Os dois sozinhos na sala de aula, enfim, não era hora de pensar nisso.</p><p>— Eu queria ter vindo mais cedo para ver sua aula, me contaram que é muito bom com as crianças. — Naruto foi entrando e caminhando pela sala com as mãos nos bolsos. Olhava para todos os lados e então parou na frente da mesa de Sasuke. — Sabe que você fica bem bonito usando óculos de leitura?</p><p>Sasuke imediatamente retirou os óculos e guardou na primeira gaveta da mesa, fazendo o Uzumaki gargalhar com a atitude.</p><p>— O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, incisivo.</p><p>— Você fugiu de mim durante a semana, então decidi procurá-lo. — Naruto sentou na mesa e olhou os papeis. — Está fazendo algum trabalho extra?</p><p>Sasuke puxou as pastas de seus alunos e guardou-as também na gaveta.</p><p>— Agora que já me viu, porque não dá meia volta e vai embora? — Ele virou o rosto, como se a janela possuísse uma visão melhor que a dos olhos azuis de Naruto.</p><p>O Uchiha trincou os dentes, estava começando a soar brega até nos pensamentos.</p><p>— Sakura e eu vamos jantar essa noite lá no Ichiraku, pensei em te convidar. Ela acha que você ia dizer não, por isso nem veio.</p><p>— Ela está certa. — Sasuke organizou a mochila e se levantou. — Estou ocupado.</p><p>— Qual é? — Naruto saiu de cima da mesa e andou atrás do Uchiha para fora da sala. — Você não tem nem uma hora para seus amigos?</p><p>Sasuke parou e encarou-o no meio do corredor, enquanto alguns professores passavam por eles e os olhavam curiosos fazendo alguns comentários. Afinal de contas, o time sete tinha história.</p><p>— Tenho certeza de que Sakura prefere um encontro a sós com você. — Sasuke não queria ter dito aquelas palavras, estava agora com ciúmes? Sentia-se ridículo.</p><p>— Eu só quero beber um pouco com meus amigos e curtir o tempo. É pedir demais?</p><p>As palavras de Naruto saíam com tranquilidade da boca dele, e isso deixava Sasuke a ponto de querer quebrar seus dentes perfeitos. Mas é claro que ele estava animado e tranquilo, nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que guardava rancor por muito tempo, pelo menos talvez não no que se refere a problemas sentimentais. Naruto era simples, falava o que pensava e fazia o que sentia vontade de fazer. Liberdade essa que Sasuke não possuía o gostinho.</p><p>Há três anos eles discutiram como sempre faziam, mas daquela vez Naruto deixaria Konoha e Sasuke ficaria. Possuíam caminhos diferentes a seguir, destinos diferentes, e Sasuke estava tentando se livrar de seu próprio destino para ter que lidar com o do Uzumaki.</p><p>Olhando-o naquele instante, ele notou que Naruto sentia prazer no caminho que optou, e quem era Uchiha Sasuke para julgá-lo?</p><p>— Sério, vocês podem sair e se divertir, mas eu preciso terminar meu trabalho. — Sasuke falou, mexendo nos cabelos negros.</p><p>— Hey! Naruto. — Ino apareceu no final do corredor, acenando para os dois. — Então você encontrou o Sasuke-kun? — Perguntou ao se aproximar com um sorriso brincalhão. Sasuke olhou-a como se tivesse sido traído. — Não que eu tenha dito algo...</p><p>A Yamanaka ergueu a mão e pediu licença pois precisava se apresentar na sala do Rokudaime, desejando para Sasuke um bom descanso, já que ele estaria de folga no dia seguinte. A revelação fez Naruto rir na direção dele. Mesmo assim, Sasuke recusou o convite. Os dois se separaram quando chegaram no meio da rua.</p><p>Assim que chegou no apartamento, Sasuke bateu a porta com força, largando a mochila em cima da cama. Havia decidido manter distância de Naruto e do passado. Nada adiantava se continuasse encontrando-o por aí e dando margem as fantasias. A melhor alternativa era focar no treinamento com o tio-avô.</p><p>Assim, Sasuke vestiu uma roupa confortável e foi para o Distrito Uchiha, onde ficou até a noite treinando com Izuna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Confie no acaso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Após passar a manhã na Academia e toda a tarde no Distrito Uchiha treinando com Izuna, Sasuke foi ao mercado para comprar alimentos. Algumas verduras e um peixe. Ao subir a escada, pegou a chave do bolso da calça. Já anoitecia, mas devido o verão, o sol ainda clareava a cidade por entre as árvores.</p><p>Assim que abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento, ouviu a voz de Sakura.</p><p>Sasuke então respirou fundo, estava em um bom humor atípico para isso. Contudo, a kunoichi não estava ali. Confuso, o Uchiha olhou para o corredor e ouviu a voz dela vir na direção das escadarias, estava no andar superior. É claro que aquilo não era um problema seu, a Haruno poderia ir e vir de acordo com sua liberdade. Mas a voz estridente de Naruto e seu Dattebayo acabou aguçando a curiosidade.</p><p>Sasuke estava com a mão na maçaneta decidindo se saía no corredor para ver o que acontecia, ou fechava a porta e ignorava aquela algazarra. De olhos fechados, o Uchiha recordou-se das palavras de Kakashi, ainda quando era seu sensei. Naruto e Sakura faziam parte de sua vida e assim seria para sempre, eles eram um time e jamais mudaria o fato de que os três tinham uma conexão especial. Tal como o time dele com Obito e Rin. E Kakashi tinha mais do que experiência no assunto.</p><p>Vencido pelas lembranças e curiosidade, mas, principalmente por um certo incômodo no peito, Sasuke subiu as escadas encontrando os dois carregando caixas para dentro de um apartamento.</p><p>Sakura o viu primeiro e acenou com uma mão, sem ter trabalho de carregar a caixa com a outra. Em seguida foi a vez de Naruto, que entrou com uma caixa no apartamento, enquanto outro Naruto saía de lá para cumprimentá-lo.</p><p>É claro, um clone. Pensou o Uchiha, cruzando os braços e escorando-se na parede.</p><p>— Não vai ficar aí parado, né? — Sakura bateu os pés calçados com uma sandália de salto médio no chão.</p><p>— Ele pode fazer quantos clones desejar e acabar com isso rápido. — Sasuke falou.</p><p>— Mas assim não tem a menor graça. — Sakura reclamou, colocando a caixa nas mãos do clone de Naruto, que bufou, cansado de trabalhar.</p><p>— O que faz aqui? — Naruto perguntou com curiosidade. — Não me diz que veio me dar boas-vindas? Parece que nem queria me olhar lá no escritório do Kakashi-sensei.</p><p>— Rokudaime-sama. — Sakura corrigiu, dando um tapa no braço dele. — Além disso, o Sasuke mora nesse prédio também. — Ela esclareceu.</p><p>— Sério? Vamos ser vizinhos? — Naruto sorriu animado. — Espera, mas então quer dizer que você saiu da casa dos seus pais? — Depois do sorriso, ele abriu a boca chocado, fazendo Sasuke esfregar a testa com a ponta dos dedos. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?</p><p>— Porque acha que precisa ter acontecido algo para eu querer me mudar? — Ele perguntou sem muita paciência.</p><p>— Talvez porque todo mundo acha foda uma família igual a sua? — Naruto o encarou. — Acho que se meus pais estivessem vivos e um Distrito para o Clã Namikaze e Uzumaki, eu não ia nem sonhar em deixar a casa deles.</p><p>Os sonhos de Naruto eram contagiantes, mas Sasuke não tinha certeza se ele realmente faria o que dizia. Os pais de Naruto morreram como heróis para salvá-lo da Kyuubi quando nasceu, não havia como saber o que teria acontecido.</p><p>— Talvez você não entenda justamente por desejar tanto viver com eles e nunca ter tido a oportunidade. — Dessa vez Sakura partiu na defesa de Sasuke. — E o Sasuke-kun precisa de fato trilhar seu caminho.</p><p>Sasuke piscou lentamente, não havia dado detalhes para Sakura, mas ela sempre era sensível o bastante para compreende o que os colegas passavam.</p><p>— Eu também gostaria de ter um irmão mais velho. — Naruto confidenciou. — Cresci ouvindo o quanto Itachi era bom, isso não te deixa orgulhoso?</p><p>— Claro que sim. — Sasuke desencostou da parede. — Ele mesmo me apoiou quando eu decidi me mudar.</p><p>O rosto de Naruto se contorceu, mas ele acabou entendendo que Sasuke possuía suas necessidades e o que importava agora era que eram vizinhos. Exatamente o que o Uchiha achava mais problemático.</p><p>— Porque deixou seu apartamento antigo? — Ele perguntou enquanto finalmente levantava uma caixa e levava para dentro.</p><p>— Aquele lugar não me trás boas lembranças, eu vivi muito tempo sozinho ali, quero agora uma vida nova.</p><p>— Ora, ora, se não é a mesma coisa que eu quero. — Sasuke o encarou, achando que ele compreenderia agora como era dar o primeiro passo para a mudança. E cada vez que Naruto erguia a cabeça e sorria, causava uma reviravolta no interior de Sasuke.</p><p>Não era nada comparado quando eram adolescentes e rivais, e seu estômago chegava a doer devido as reações físicas por não externar seus sentimentos. Sempre foi complicado para o Uchiha demonstrar para outras pessoas um pouco mais de si. Era por isso que apreciou tanto as noitadas com Hyuuga Neji, eles tinham isso em comum.</p><p>Mas não fazia muito tempo que havia dito que não se apaixonava por alguém que vivia apenas de regras. A cabeça de Sasuke estava um verdadeiro pandemônio.</p><p>— Vem, vamos terminar isso e beber uma cerveja depois. — Naruto comemorou, levando a última caixa para dentro. Deixaram o prédio e caminharam os três pela rua. Sakura no meio, falando sobre o trabalho no hospital, Naruto de um lado e Sasuke do outro.</p><p>Longe da vila por três anos, o Uzumaki havia perdido muitos acontecimentos e Sakura começou a colocá-lo a par de tudo, coisas que até mesmo Sasuke não sabia. Eles chegaram ao bar, agora que possuíam vinte e um anos, podiam entrar e beber.</p><p>— Eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com a ideia de Hinata e Neji se casarem. — Naruto sentou no banco.</p><p>— Você ficou mesmo muito tempo longe. — Sakura disse, entre risos, mudando de assunto. — Kurenai-sensei vai ter mais um bebê.</p><p>— Uou! Asuma-sensei realmente não perde tempo. — Naruto riu, esticando o pescoço. — Vai ficar só olhando ou vai beber, teme?</p><p>Sasuke estreitou os olhos, aceitando o desafio, fazendo Sakura suspirar por conta da disputa infantil que parecia retomar força.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Confie nos bons momentos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O velho olhou para os três sentados no banco, como se visse almas penadas, ele bateu a garrafa de saquê em cima da mesa, informando que não havia cerveja naquele estabelecimento. Naruto agradeceu, resmungando sobre como a vila estava atrasada, já que em todos os lugares possuía cerveja para beber e brincar de sake bomb.</p><p>— Me conte, por onde você andou? — Sakura perguntou animada.</p><p>— Em vários países, algumas vilas eu tinha quase certeza de que estávamos perdidos, principalmente quando o velho Tobirama não estava junto. — Naruto bebeu mais. — Viajar com ele era muito cansativo, treinar então...</p><p>Naruto falava sobre Senju Tobirama com respeito, todos na Vila tinham admiração pelo Nidaime e Sasuke não era diferente, contudo, sua visão possuía mais do que um lado da moeda. Atualmente, treinando com Izuna, ele abandonou a época de deslumbramento e passou a compreender melhor a rixa entre os dois Clã. As disputas políticas no mundo shinobi eram caóticas e quem detinham o poder davam as cartas. Izuna sabia que a aliança dos dois Clãs era necessária para por fim nas batalhas prejudicadas pelo inverno rigoroso, a fome e miséria. Um lar era um lar, eles eram homens e mulheres que dispunham de força. Mas gastavam a energia lutando sem chegar a lugar algum. Quando podiam estar plantando, colhendo e cuidando das pessoas que amavam.</p><p>Sasuke ainda não entendia muito sobre as disputas de Uchihas e Senjus, contudo, respeitava-os.</p><p>— Fui ao país do Vento diversas vezes. — Naruto disse, fazendo Sasuke aquietar os pensamentos anteriores. — Gaara está fazendo um ótimo trabalho por lá.</p><p>Os elogios ao Kazekage duraram mais minutos do que o Uchiha poderia esperar.</p><p>— Quero uma porção de sardinha. — Sakura solicitou. — Mais uma garrafa de saquê.</p><p>— Sasuke! — Naruto o chamou, inclinando a cabeça para trás, já que Sakura estava sentada entre eles. — Vai participar do exame jounin? — A pergunta saiu animada e Sasuke apenas moveu a cabeça. — Será que vamos lutar?</p><p>— Não tem como saber, mas é provável. — Sakura apreciou a sardinha e Naruto pegou uma com o hashi. — Antigamente os jounins eram indicados pelo conselho quando atingiam um número de missões e estavam prontos. Agora, com a expectativa da paz e as alianças formadas pelos países, os senhores feudais estão entediados e não se contentam mais com os genins. Querem ver lutas com um grau de dificuldade elevado.</p><p>Sakura possuía mais informações sobre o torneio trabalhando ao lado do Rokudaime.</p><p>— Eles querem ver a gente lutar para fazer apostas como no torneio chunin? — Naruto crispou os lábios, bebendo o saquê em seguida. — Recordo de quando vi Gaara matar um representante do Daimyo quando exigiu que ele perdesse para o Sasuke.</p><p>— Isso é sério? — Sakura virou-se, os cabelos rosados movendo gracioso. Sasuke notou que ela os deixou crescer.</p><p>— Shikamaru também viu, depois Gaara passou por nós dois como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Naruto gargalhou, enquanto a kunoichi o repreendia por se tratar de algo sério.</p><p>— É muito provável que eles coloquem a gente para lutar. — Sasuke disse. — Soube que estão interessados em mim. E agora que você retornou, é claro que eles vão querer uma exibição do que o herói de Konoha tem para oferecer. — O saquê desceu quente e amargo em sua garganta.</p><p>— Vai ser divertido. — Naruto ergueu o copo para um brinde. — Estou ansioso para conhecer suas novas habilidades.</p><p>Sasuke sorriu seco, pegando o corpo e erguendo também.</p><p>— Vai ser interessante. — Falou sério, bebendo em seguida.</p><p>— Francamente, vocês dois parecem duas crianças teimosas. — Sakura apoiou o queixo na palma da mão. — Não se esqueçam que eu também vou participar. E posso apagá-los com um soco.</p><p>— Sakura-chan, não seja má. — Naruto estreitou os olhos, encolhendo os ombros.</p><p>— Querem apostar? — Seu olhar possuía um brilho interesseiro, fazendo os dois ninjas compararem a atitude dela com a Godaime. — Quem perder fará o que o outro quiser por um mês.</p><p>— Qualquer coisa? — Naruto animou-se com a ideia, com um olhar divertido.</p><p>— Nada indecente, seu pervertido. — A kunoichi esticou o braço e o acertou com um tapa. — E você, Sasuke-kun? Quer apostar também?</p><p>— Hmm. — Sasuke pensou na ideia, não poderia deixar de se sentir tentado a mais uma aposta do time sete. Era infantil e ridículo, mesmo assim tentador. — Pode ser.</p><p>— Certo. — Sakura colocou a mão na frente do balcão, mandando os dois fazerem o mesmo. Uma mão em cima da outra e eles contaram até três e ergueram.</p><p>Era madrugada quando saíram do bar e caminharam pela vila silenciosa. Levaram Sakura até sua casa, mas foi Naruto quem abriu o portão e subiu as escadas para cumprimentar o pai dela. Sasuke permaneceu no portão de baixo, observando os três sorrindo, assim que o pai de Sakura entrou, ouviu uma conversa rápida sobre a mãe de Sakura estar viajando. Em seguida Naruto a beijou na testa e abraçou-a.</p><p>Não dava para ouvir o que os dois falavam, mas Sasuke virou-se quando Naruto desceu as escadas.</p><p>— Vamos, agora eu vou te levar para casa. — O Uzumaki comentou, sorrindo.</p><p>— Não preciso de guarda-costa. — Sasuke virou o rosto, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.</p><p>— Então vamos para outro lugar.</p><p>Sasuke parou no meio da rua, eles caminhavam sem rumo, já que seu apartamento ficava do outro lado da vila e o de Naruto no andar oposto.</p><p>O convite não parecia suspeito, mas no fundo ele queria que fosse com segundas intenções. Sasuke crispou os lábios, se achando fraco. Mas quando chegaram na direção que Naruto orientou, encontrou o antigo grupo de colegas da academia em uma churrascaria.</p><p>Sasuke sentiu-se idiota por pensar que estavam indo para algum outro lugar onde ficariam sozinhos. Mas ele sentou e aceitou a bebida que Shino ofereceu. Neji também estava lá e Naruto começou a fazer milhares de perguntas sobre o casamento dele com Hinata. Sasuke decidiu tomar um ar e foi até a varanda, onde Shikamaru e Tenten compartilhavam um cigarro. Sasuke aceitou um cigarro apenas para passar aquela noite.</p><p>Olhou para trás, Naruto parecia se divertir com os amigos. Soltou a fumaça pensando se era bobagem desejar a atenção exclusiva dele.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Confie em uma pausa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke esquivou-se de um chute alto, defendendo-se com os braços. Embora Izuna tivesse mais idade, ele ainda era um shinobi resistente e muito forte. Fazia Sasuke se esforçar no combate corpo a corpo, trabalhando a agilidade e os golpes. Os ninjutsus eram perfeitos, sem contar que muitos foram criados pelo próprio, o que permitia Sasuke aprender com o mestre, segredos das técnicas. Sem contar o genjutsu, assim como o sharingan, arma mortal capaz de derrotar exércitos inteiros.</p><p>Izuna evitava falar sobre suas façanhas, não gostava de se gabar por ter matado muitas pessoas no passado. Mas isso não significava que Sasuke não sabia do que ele era capaz.</p><p>A luta acabou com Sasuke derrotado no chão e o tio-avô em pé com o bastão apontando na direção de seu olho esquerdo.</p><p>— Você ainda está cometendo o mesmo erro. — Izuna falou, dando um passo para trás, recuando o bastão. — Precisa de mais concentração. — Disse sério.</p><p>— Eu sei, peço perdão. — Sasuke sentou-se no tatame e fez uma mesura educada, agradecendo pelo treinamento daquele dia.</p><p>— Ainda não acabou. — Izuna o alertou. — Quero que treine com Sarada.</p><p>— O que? — Sasuke perguntou surpreso. A garota tinha doze anos e se formou na academia recentemente.</p><p>— Sarada ainda não despertou o sharingan, acredito que seja uma boa oportunidade para ela um treinamento com você.</p><p>Sasuke encarou o homem parado a sua frente, ele não poderia negar o pedido de Izuna. Levantou-se e fez novamente uma reverência antes de deixar o Dojo, indo encontra-se com Sarada. A garota estava ajudando a mãe, quando a chamou para um treinamento na floresta. Sarada aceitou imediatamente.</p><p>Ele não sabia o que o tio-avô queria com aquela mudança de planos, mas foi surpreendido pelas habilidades da kunoichi. Ela ainda precisava melhorar suas técnicas na luta e também concentração, mas estava se saindo bem.</p><p>Passou mais uma semana alternando entre o treinamento e as aulas na academia. Sentia-se revigorado, mas as dores nas costas não estavam ajudando muito, além de um corte recente em seu abdome.</p><p>— Não se mexa. — Ino ordenou, mantendo-o deitado na cama. — É um corte pequeno, mas pode infeccionar. — Disse, enquanto terminava o curativo.</p><p>— Eu falei que só queria um remédio para minhas dores nas costas e não que fizesse uma cirurgia em mim. — Sasuke resmungou, com a mão sobre o rosto, tampando os olhos.</p><p>— Para de ser criança. — Ela guardou a agulha e os demais itens numa bolsa de primeiros socorros. — Ficou perfeito, vai cicatrizar direitinho. — Comentou, orgulhosa de si mesma, passando a mão sobre a outra cicatriz que o Uchiha possuía na lateral do abdome. — Igual a essa, mas eu não tinha muito jeito ainda por isso ficou com ondulação.</p><p>— Está perfeito. — Sasuke sentou e pegou a camiseta pendurada ao lado da cabeceira. — Obrigado.</p><p>— Ora, por nada, Senhor Depressão. — Ino deixou a maleta em cima da mesa e mexeu nos armários em busca de uma chaleira para fazer uma efusão. Ela amassou algumas ervas e ferveu a água. — Esse remédio é ótimo para quando eu estou com cólicas, também ajuda nas dores musculares.</p><p>Sasuke a encarou com suspeitas, enquanto Ino servia o chá e adoçava com mel, oferecendo para ele beber.</p><p>— Está muito doce. — Ele reclamou. — É horrível.</p><p>Ino revirou os olhos, organizando a bagunça que havia feito na cozinha, logo depois sentou-se na cama e puxou o travesseiro para que Sasuke ficasse mais confortável.</p><p>— Está abusando de seu corpo com o treinamento. — Ela alertou, com uma expressão preocupada. — O torneio ainda é daqui três meses, você não está achando que vai conseguir manter esse ritmo até lá, não é?</p><p>Sasuke queria simplesmente manda-la embora para descansar. E mesmo que Ino estivesse com razão, ele não daria o braço a torcer. Entretanto, estava agradecido por tê-la encontrado antes que outra pessoa o visse machucado. Foi inconsequente durante um treinamento sem supervisão, e por isso precisava mais cautela. Ele já era adulto e tinha experiência o bastante para saber que Ino não estava de implicância.</p><p>— Você vai participar? — Ele perguntou, curioso.</p><p>— Ainda não sei. — Ino apertou as mãos sobre as coxas, usava um short jeans e uma camiseta de alças, era seu dia de folga e ali estava ela ajudando-o ao invés de se divertir por aí. — Se eu contar que me inscrevi nesse torneio porque seu irmão disse que eu tinha chances, você vai me achar uma idiota?</p><p>— Com certeza.</p><p>— Pode falar, eu mereço. — Ino largou o corpo esguio sobre a cama, em cima das pernas de Sasuke. Mas ele não a repreendeu por isso.</p><p>— Acho que entendo você. — Revelou, chocando a amiga. Ino sentou novamente, os olhos azuis curiosos em sua direção.</p><p>— Você é incrível, Sasuke. — Ela disse baixinho, mexendo nos cabelos lisos. — Sempre foi muito centrado e concentrado no que fazia. Nós passamos por uma guerra e você se mostrou inabalável. Não acho que sairia dos eixos como eu por bobagem.</p><p>— Não acho que isso — ele apontou — É bobagem — Sasuke ergueu o olhar e a encarou. — Acredito em você, nos seus sentimentos pelo meu irmão. Também já lutei ao seu lado e sei que você é competente.</p><p>— Então o que tem a dizer sobre esse meu ato impulsivo?</p><p>— Provavelmente não o fez apenas para agradar Itachi, você é uma kunoichi experiente e forte, qualquer pessoa saberia que tem condições de ir bem em um evento como esse.</p><p>— Ah! Obrigada por generalizar a opinião do Itachi sobre mim. — Ela riu, fazendo uma expressão ofendida. — Assim que você melhorar, vamos sair para beber, estou com saudades das nossas noitadas. Menos quando você me largava sozinha e ia se engalfinhar com Neji. — A risada se transformou em uma sonora gargalhada.</p><p>— Não tenho cabeça para isso.</p><p>— Ok! Eu sei, mas pelo menos você pode me ver beber?</p><p>— Talvez. — Sasuke concordou, recebendo um beijo de despedida ao qual não reclamou. — Mas agora eu preciso descansar.</p><p>— Sim, senhor melancolia, vou deixar você em paz. — Ela se levantou e antes de sair ainda lançou um beijo no ar, fechando a porta.</p><p>Sasuke tentou relaxar o corpo dolorido, precisaria de alguns dias para melhorar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Confie na intuição</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke possuía uma restrição alimentar apenas por conta da alergia a amendoins e castanhas, também não gostava de doces. Precisava repor toda a energia que perdia durante os treinos intensos. Izuna não estava mais pegando leve com ele, e isso fez Sasuke perguntar quando foi que ele pegou? Sarada o ajudava principalmente com a concentração. Lutar com a kunoichi exigia dele diferentes técnicas que não serviam para lutar contra Izuna.</p><p>Beber não era problema, até certo ponto, era bastante resistente. Não podia negar que ajudava a relaxar e até mesmo se soltar um pouco mais, não o bastante para se levantar e ir dançar com Ino e Sakura, conforme elas exigiam enquanto movia o corpo na batida da música. As duas acabaram desistindo e se juntaram a Tenten, Kiba e Lee na pista de dança.</p><p>Aquele era um lugar frequentado pelos jovens de Konoha, mas também por viajantes e ninjas de outras nações. A Vila da Estrela era somente algumas horas de Konoha, e Sasuke estava ali por dois motivos, era sua folga e as amigas insistiram muito que ele fosse.</p><p>Além disso, era a despedida de solteiro de Hyuuga Neji. Diferente dos costumes tradicionais, ele optou por fazer a comemoração no bar. Sasuke imaginou como o tio dele deve ter arregalado os olhos ao ser informado que o noivo não comemoraria sua última noite de solteiro junto com os homens do Clã Hyuuga em uma terma, seguido de saquê e cama antes da meia noite.</p><p>Ao menos era isso que ouviu Tenten comentar, quando explicou porque Neji decidiu ir naquele bar. Sasuke não poderia perder aquele acontecimento. Mas logo que chegou, viu o Hyuuga sério, sentado em uma mesa com os colegas enquanto bebiam. Ele não dançava, sequer falava muito. Obviamente Hinata não estava lá e segundo Sakura, a noiva havia feito uma festa naquela manhã, onde recebeu mimos das amigas e algumas parentes do Clã.</p><p>Sasuke aproximou-se quando chegou ao bar e o cumprimentou, não trocaram muitas palavras e então o Uchiha foi sentar no balcão e começou a beber. Lá pela meia noite, Naruto chegou acompanhado dos ninjas da Vila oculta da Areia. Temari chegou no balcão pedindo uma garrafa de champanhe, dividindo-a com as outras garotas. Kankuro se juntou à pista de dança, alegando que sua música havia começado a tocar. Enquanto isso, Sasuke observava Naruto e Gaara andar pelo bar e sentar na mesa junto a Neji.</p><p>Os dois conversavam muito próximos e Sasuke conhecia muito bem a jogada de Naruto para saber o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>O Uchiha virou o corpo de saquê e levantou-se do banco trombando em Shikamaru. Não falaram muito, mas Sasuke pediu um cigarro e o Nara ofereceu o que acabara de acender.</p><p>Sasuke saiu do bar e buscou o clima mais tranquilo do lado de fora. A vila era pequena, mas bastante movimentada na parte da manhã devido a rota de viajantes, a noite era tranquilo e por isso Sasuke preferiu se escorar na parede lateral do bar, enquanto fumava. Do outro lado, a parede da pousada e restaurante impedia que mais pessoas o vissem por ali.</p><p>Só que Sasuke não ficou sozinho por muito tempo. Naruto abriu a porta e aproximou-se, querendo saber o que ele fazia ali sozinho. Não estava muito escuro, havia umas lanternas penduradas pelo lado de fora de todo o bar.</p><p>— Só tomando um ar. — Respondeu, não queria dar motivos para que o Uzumaki cogitasse que ele estava com ciúmes do Kazekage.</p><p>— Está fumando e veio tomar um ar? Meio irônico, não é?</p><p>— Porque está aqui? Não veio acompanhado? — Sasuke trincou os dentes.</p><p>— Eu estava na Vila da Areia  quando me convidaram para a despedida de solteiro do Neji, e achei que Gaara precisava sair um pouco daquele clima areia e sol pra se divertir. — Naruto sorriu e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, caminhou até Sasuke e tirou o cigarro da boca dele, tragando em seguida. — Ero-sennin não gosta muito que eu fume, mas ele sempre solta a fumaça na minha cara.</p><p>— Não combina com você. — Sasuke comentou, recebendo o cigarro em seguida.</p><p>— Eu fico pensando quem mais vai casar além do Neji e da Hinata. — Naruto falou, observando as lanternas penduradas, mexeu em uma delas que havia se apagado a luz e ajeitou a lâmpada que acendeu novamente. — Eu achava que a Ino se casaria primeiro, ou o Shino, ele é todo sério, tem cara de quem vai casar e ter filhos.</p><p>Sasuke não deu palpite nos comentários do Uzumaki, apenas continuou fumando o cigarro. Naruto mudou de assunto algumas vezes e então veio um silêncio. Estavam um ao lado do outro com as costas coladas na parede.</p><p>O que Sasuke desejava naquele momento era confiar em seu instinto e conseguir ser tão natural como o loiro era. Não havia muito o que fazer quanto a quem ele era naquele momento, mas poderia usar ao menos seus reflexos para pressionar o corpo de Naruto contra o seu na parede. E quando o fez, sentindo o contato quente dele conforme a mão segurava-o num abraço, Sasuke pensou porque havia demorado tanto.</p><p>— Sasuke... — Naruto sibilou, os lábios macios moviam levemente, enquanto os olhos azuis fitavam surpresos.</p><p>Sasuke não queria falar nada, nem ouvir, houve dias que achou estar louco por pensar tanto em Naruto, a ponto de acordar de madrugada após um sonho. Mas a verdade era que não podia mais negar aquele sentimento.</p><p>A boca sedenta pelo contato foi aproximando-se até roçar os lábios nos dele. Naruto gemeu, apertando as mãos na cintura do Uchiha enquanto as bocas apenas experimentavam o gosto dos lábios.</p><p>E, novamente, Naruto o chamou com a voz fraca. Suas mãos ergueram até o rosto de Sasuke, afastando o rosto levemente.</p><p>— Eu não posso. — O Uzumaki falou, encarando-o com um olhar triste.</p><p>Logo as coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Gaara estava lá dentro e Naruto o dispensava. Sasuke afastou o corpo imediatamente, passando a mão no rosto, o cigarro havia caído no chão e já estava apagado àquela altura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confie nos erros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinto muito foi tudo o que Naruto falou antes de abrir a porta e entrar no bar. A essa altura, Sasuke tinha uma expressão fechada e o coração apertado. Ele esfregou a mão nos cabelos negros e chutou uma lata de lixo. Um gato saltou de lá de dentro miando assustado e correu para longe.</p><p>Assim que entrou no bar, pronto para avisar Ino e Sakura que estava indo embora, ele encontrou o local cheio de tensão. Lee segurava uma garrava de saquê e os olhos estavam caídos, Tenten logo atrás dele e Neji o protegia de um grupo. Não havia sinal de Naruto ou dos ninjas da vila oculta da Areia.</p><p>— Sasuke-kun, precisamos fazer alguma coisa. — Sakura falou preocupada. — O que houve?</p><p>— Nada. — Respondeu seco. — Estou indo embora.</p><p>— Espera, Sasuke-kun! — Ino segurou-o pelo braço e ele sentiu o forte cheiro do álcool. — Sasukêêê, fica mais um pouco. — Ela gargalhou. — Sasukêê, vamos dançar?</p><p>— Chega, Ino. — Sakura a abraçou, segurando-a pela cintura. — Shikamaru e Choji já estão na pousada, conseguiram um quarto para a gente fica. — Ela ajeitou a amiga, colocando o braço de Ino em volta de seu pescoço. — Sasuke-kun, vamos também, tem quarto para todos.</p><p>— Prefiro voltar para casa. — Ele respondeu.</p><p>— Estranho, Naruto também foi embora. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Sakura perguntou, mas Sasuke não respondeu, desistiu de ir embora e ajudou Sakura a levar Ino para a pousada, enquanto Neji e Tenten levavam Lee.</p><p>Os quartos foram divididos, mas Sasuke não estava com sono. Havia conseguido mais uma garrafa de bebida e sentou-se na varanda do quarto com as portas fechadas para beber. Ainda ouviu Sakura e Tenten conversarem antes de dormir, enquanto Ino caiu no sono imediatamente.</p><p>— Insônia? — Neji aproximou-se, sentando ao lado do Uchiha. — Está tudo bem?</p><p>— Você não deveria estar preocupado com seu casamento?</p><p>Neji sorriu fraco e virou a cabeça.</p><p>— Está mais rabugento do que o normal, aconteceu algo para estragar seu humor? — O Hyuuga voltou a olhá-lo, Sasuke notou que ele estava diferente também. Talvez pelo casamento, um fio de tristeza pairava sobre o olhar de Neji. Mas o Uchiha não achava que era problema dele.</p><p>— Se não vai beber, então pode ir embora. — Sasuke disse por fim, entregando a garrafa. Neji aceitou e bebeu. Quando a bebida acabou, os dois estavam aos beijos.</p><p>Que se dane. Pensou Sasuke, enquanto era pressionado pelo Hyuuga contra a parede, as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, enquanto era penetrado. Ao fechar os olhos, Sasuke vislumbrou a imagem de Naruto e gemeu, odiou-se por pensar no Uzumaki enquanto Neji o estocava com velocidade.</p><p>Ao nascer do sol, Sasuke acordou deitado em um futon, os cabelos soltos pelo colchão e as roupas caídas no chão. Ele sentou, vendo as costas nuas de Neji, o corpo do jounin livre também de roupas. Ele esfregou o rosto, não havia muito o que fazer, senão guardar pra si aquela noite de decisão ruim.</p><p>O retorno para Konoha foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Neji era discreto o bastante para que o grupo caminhasse até a Vila achando que estava tudo normal.</p><p>Sasuke estava decidido que não iria ao casamento no Clã Hyuuga, mas logo que chegou em seu apartamento encontrou o quimono sobre a cama e um bilhete da mãe informando que, em respeito a longa amizade das famílias, Sasuke deveria ir com os pais à cerimônia. Dizer não poderia levantar alguma suspeita e por isso ele tomou um banho e vestiu o traje, uma hakama cinza e o quimono azul marinho. Vestiu as meias e a sandália, mexendo nos cabelos com os dedos para tomar forma. Sasuke olhou a espada ao lado da cama, não era hora para lutas. Deixou o apartamento e encontrou Naruto nas escadas.</p><p>Ainda tinha isso, eram vizinhos e iriam ao casamento de Neji com Hinata, não tinha como desviar o caminho, já que o Distrito Uchiha era próximo ao Hyuuga.</p><p>— Ficou bem em você esse quimono. — Naruto falou sorrindo, ele também estava usando um quimono, não era laranja nem berrante. Não chamava muita atenção como as roupas que costumava vestir, era um quimono cinza escuro e a hakama preta com listras verticais. Ele tinha os cabelos bem penteados e cheirava muito bem para a confusão de Sasuke.</p><p>Ele andou em silêncio a maior parte, não combinaram ir juntos, mas Sakura os encontrou no meio do caminho. Ela contou para Naruto sobre a briga de Lee com o dono do bar, sobre Ino ter bebido demais e como Choji ganhou a competição de quem comia mais enroladinhos de sardinha em menos tempo.</p><p>Chegaram ao distrito Hyuuga e Sasuke encontrou a mãe ao lado do pai. Não disse nada e caminhou até o grupo de Uchihas que aguardavam a cerimônia. Mikoto sorriu, tecendo elogios ao filho mais novo.</p><p>— Está tudo bem? — Itachi perguntou assim que se aproximou.</p><p>— E porque não estaria? — Sasuke desviou o olhar.</p><p>— Se precisar falar, me procure depois. — O irmão disse e se afastou.</p><p>Sasuke se viu novamente na companhia de Sakura e Naruto que sentaram ao lado, o Uchiha ainda virou e respondeu o aceno de Ino com um movimento leve com a cabeça. Ela parecia animada, mas não deveria ser por vê-lo, afinal de contas, Itachi estava sentado do seu lado.</p><p>Sasuke não ia muito a casamentos, não gostava também de toda a formalidade, ainda mais se tratando de uma família tradicional como a Hyuuga que possuía vários passos a serem seguidos, e aquela já era a segunda cerimonia que o casal enfrentava.</p><p>Neji estava elegante e bonito com um traje cerimonial cinza claro, os cabelos soltos e todo para trás. Caminhava ao lado de Hinata que também estava bonita toda de branco, o traje com bordados dourados e seus cabelos enfeitado com um pente de flor.</p><p>A festa veio em seguida e Sasuke não foi embora como prometeu que faria para a mãe, ao contrário disso, sentado na mesa com os tios-avôs, os pais e irmão mais velho. Ele apenas bebeu, enquanto uma discussão se formava entre os Senju e Uchiha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Confie nas aparências</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ao cumprimentar os recém-casados, Sasuke seguiu as orientações da mãe. Naquele aspecto era muito mais simples obedecer do que transformar um mero ato de educação em um espetáculo como Madara e Hashirama haviam protagonizado.</p><p>Sasuke fez uma reverência ao casal e em seguida disse tal como Mikoto havia sugerido. Dê os parabéns, ou apenas deseje uma vida próspera. Sasuke disse isso e Neji respondeu um Muito Obrigado lisonjeiro, enquanto Hinata apenas moveu a cabeça concordando com o marido.</p><p>— Hinata, você está linda. — Sakura falou atrás de Sasuke. — Eu adorei tudo.</p><p>— Isso inclui minhas belas flores? — Ino piscou, sorridente. — Hinata, vamos tirar algumas fotos assim que a fila de cumprimentos diminuir?</p><p>— Claro. — A noiva respondeu, mas Sasuke já não prestava mais atenção.</p><p>— Neji, quando vai inaugurar a pista de dança? — Reclamou Tenten.</p><p>— Sinto muito, ainda há algumas formalidades a cumprir. — Ele respondeu e continuou cumprimentando os convidados. Sasuke pretendia ir antes de qualquer dança iniciar, mas foi parado por Ino enquanto tentava deixar o distrito Hyuuga.</p><p>— Eu estava falando com seu irmão e de repente ele sumiu. — Ela disse, levando as mãos à cintura. Estava graciosa com um vestido longo azul claro que combinava com seus olhos.</p><p>Sasuke olhou ao redor, acabara de ver Itachi passar ao seu lado na companhia de Shisui e agora eles não estavam mais lá. E no mesmo momento que procurava o irmão, deparou-se com o Kazekage cumprimentando os recém-casados ao lado de seus irmãos. Naruto estava lá, o sorriso costumeiro falando enquanto ria.</p><p>Não poderia ficar ali mais um minuto. Deixou o distrito sem dar satisfações aos parentes. Ao chegar em seu apartamento, tirou as roupas e vestiu apenas uma calça. Não havia comido nada no banquete, por isso preparou uma sopa com os ingredientes que estavam a mão.</p><p>Era noite quando Sasuke despertou, ele passou a mão no rosto e verificou o relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Quase onze horas.</p><p>Levantou, sentindo uma dor leve na cabeça devido ao excesso de bebida da noite passada e do casamento. Preparou um chá de ervas, sentindo-se mais desperto. Sentou na janela do apartamento, observando a tranquilidade da vila naquele horário.</p><p>— Também não consegue dormir? — A pergunta veio do andar superior e por um momento Sasuke achou que estava pensando demais em Naruto a ponto de ouvir a voz dele.</p><p>Quando olhou para cima, Sasuke viu apenas as mãos segurando uma xícara.</p><p>— Acabei de acordar. — Disse, em tom mal-humorado.</p><p>— Então foi por isso que não abriu a porta quando eu bati?</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— É, eu fui aí conversar com você, mas não insisti. — Após uma pausa, Naruto voltou a falar. — Achei que deveria ter saído, já que estava tudo quieto.</p><p>Novamente o silêncio.</p><p>Sasuke tinha curiosidade, mas também sentia-se profundamente magoado.</p><p>— Posso descer aí? — Naruto perguntou.</p><p>— Não. — Sasuke respondeu rapidamente, crispando os lábios em seguida, queria falar sim. Pensou rápido e então ele completou. — Eu vou aí.</p><p>Naruto concordou, falando que ia abrir a porta do apartamento, Sasuke saiu da janela e deixou a xícara em cima da mesa. Virou-se para a frente do espelho e analisou sua aparência. Pegou uma camiseta da gaveta e vestiu, passando as mãos nos fios para arrumar. Girou os olhos e suspirou em seguida, achando que estava ansioso demais.</p><p>Ele fechou a porta do apartamento e enfiou a chave dentro do bolso da calça, subindo os degraus em seguida. Parou em frente a porta do apartamento de Naruto e pensou em bater, mas o próprio havia dito que deixaria a porta aberta para ele entrar.</p><p>Ao abrir a porta, encontrou Naruto em pé na frente do fogão.</p><p>— Eu estou com fome e pensei se você também não ia querer um rámen.</p><p>Disse, sorridente, e Sasuke apenas fechou a porta, entrando. Sentou na cadeira e observou o ninja mexer com a colher numa panela. Até pensou em dizer que ele não poderia deixar os ingredientes ferverem tanto para não passar do ponto, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio apenas admirando a forma como Naruto ia falando sobre suas experiências culinárias mundo afora com Jiraya e Tobirama.</p><p>— O ero-sennin comia até pedra se desse. — Comentou, enquanto servia em tigelas o rámen. — Mas o ojiisan era bastante rígido, mandava eu pescar no rio e me ensinou a assar sem que o peixe fique meio borrachudo, sabe?</p><p>— Sim. — Sasuke respondeu e agradeceu a refeição quando Naruto entregou a tigela para ele com os hashis e uma colher para o caldo.</p><p>— Se quiser tenho mais tempero aqui. — Naruto abriu algumas gavetas e potes a procura dos temperos e colocou sobre a mesa alguns sachês de tempero pronto. Sasuke não costumava usar aquele tipo, mas aceitou para não fazer desfeita.</p><p>Ficaram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo em que comiam. Sasuke se ofereceu para lavar a louça e Naruto não se opôs.</p><p>— Escuta. — O loiro falou quando Sasuke secava as mãos em um pano pendurado junto ao fogão. — A gente não conversou sobre aquele beijo.</p><p>— Não acho que precisamos falar sobre aquilo. — Ele cruzou os braços, encostado na pia. — Para falar a verdade, é melhor esquecer.</p><p>— Sasuke, não é como se a gente conseguisse manter uma relação sem diálogo.</p><p>— Você realmente mudou nesses últimos anos. — Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendendo de onde vinha aquele pensamento.</p><p>— Eu ouvi isso em algum lugar. — Ele coçou a nuca, sorridente. Sasuke fechou os olhos, não tinha como deixar de achar gracioso aquele sorriso. — Mas, é sério. — Ele voltou a falar preocupado. — Quando deixei a vila, a gente estava meio mal, lembra?</p><p>— Não. — Mentiu descaradamente.</p><p>— Isso porque você sempre brigava comigo. — Naruto falou, mas a expressão emburrada não durou muito. — Quero que a gente se dê bem, ainda mais porque somos vizinhos.</p><p>— Certo. — Sasuke não sabia como reagir.</p><p>— Você entende que o Gaara e eu...</p><p>— Não precisa dar explicações, só te beijei porque deu vontade. — Sasuke moveu a mão, tentando transparecer que não dava muita importância ao caso. — Além do mais, a bebida falou mais alto.</p><p>— Então estamos bem? — Naruto voltou a sorrir. Mas Sasuke não sentia vontade de sorrir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Confie na conciliação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Sasuke-sensei, Sasuke-sensei. — A menina correu na direção do Uchiha ofegante. — Os meninos estão brigando lá fora. — Ela apontou na direção do jardim.</p><p>Sasuke e Ino estavam no horário de almoço e combinaram de visitar um restaurante novo nas redondezas, mas com a agitação das crianças, eles decidiram ir ver o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>Um dos garotos estava no chão, enquanto outros três riam em volta dele. Sasuke aproximou-se e ordenou que as outras crianças se afastassem, enquanto pediu para os três meninos entrarem em sua sala, pedindo Ino para levar o menino caído no chão para a enfermaria.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou para os meninos de forma séria, os três estavam sentados e de cabeça baixa.</p><p>Conforme contavam o motivo de terem batido no garoto menor, Sasuke recordou-se de como ele e Naruto brigavam com frequência na Academia Ninja. Contudo, nunca chegaram a de fato se agredir, muito menos em grupo. Mas sabia que Naruto era alvo frequente de crianças da vila, uma vez encontrou-o na floresta, caído no chão enquanto três meninos maiores que ele ria ao seu redor.</p><p>Sasuke não tinha mais que seis anos, e não conhecia muito o garoto no chão, mas ele se recordava muito bem da sensação de raiva que tomou conta de si ao vê-lo apanhar. Assim, enfrentou os meninos, mas acabou apanhando junto, pelo menos até Shisui e Itachi aparecerem na floresta, pois procuravam por Sasuke que havia se afastado deles.</p><p>Quando percebeu, falava para os garotos aquela história, deixando-os deslumbrados por conhecer um pouco da vida de Naruto. Ele era um ninja famoso não somente entre os mais fortes, mas, principalmente, com as crianças que se espelhavam nele.</p><p>— Eu nunca mais vou bater em alguém. — Um dos garotos falou, animando os outros a fazer a mesma promessa.</p><p>— Então vão até a enfermaria e se desculpem com seu colega. Ele precisa da ajuda dos amigos para crescer e ser forte também. — Sasuke nem precisou falar duas vezes e os meninos correram para fora da sala.</p><p>Os dias seguintes na academia não foram muito diferentes, assim como fora da academia. Sasuke aceitou sair para jantar com Sakura e Naruto, embora falassem mais sobre lembranças do passado, evitavam comentar assuntos como sentimentos ou o novo relacionamento de Naruto com o Kazekage.</p><p>E com todo o trabalho que vinha tendo entre a Academia e os treinos com Izuna, Sasuke acreditava que tudo era resultado da fase que atravessava. Um pouco de solidão com saudosismo deixava as pessoas mais flexíveis a cometer burradas.</p><p>Sua teoria caía por terra cada vez que Naruto batia na sua porta com um saco pardo cheio de comida que havia comprado na rua. Ele entrava com naturalidade em seu apartamento, sentando na cadeira e chamando Sasuke para comer. Passavam horas da noite conversando sobre diversos assuntos, enquanto bebiam saquê, ou um chá quente dependendo do clima e do horário que ele precisava acordar no outro dia.</p><p>— As missões que fiz até agora foram bem simples. — Dessa vez Naruto trouxe sopa, pois a noite estava fria. — Ele quer que eu me adapte aos poucos a rotina de missão. — Naruto movia a colher sem muito ânimo. — Eu estava esperando um pouco de ação.</p><p>— Não estamos em guerra, Naruto. — Sasuke não precisava lembrá-lo disso, é claro. — Mas se quer tanto lutar, o torneio jounin está próximo. — Ele deu um leve sorriso, vendo como a expressão no rosto do Uzumaki se iluminou com a ideia.</p><p>— Vamos lutar?</p><p>— Quem sabe? — Sasuke piscou lentamente, pensando na hipótese. Seria uma luta bastante esperada, era capaz dos Senhores Feudais manipularem o sorteio para vê-los brigar.</p><p>— Eu não vou pegar leve com você, já vou avisando.</p><p>— Digo o mesmo. — Sasuke aproveitava as visitas de Naruto, tinha como ignorar que aquecia seu coração ficarem a sós um tempo?</p><p>— Preciso ir. — O Uzumaki se levantou. — Obrigado pela comida.</p><p>— Você quem trouxe.</p><p>— É mesmo. — Riu e depois de acenar com a cabeça saiu.</p><p>Sasuke soltou o ar pela boca, largou-se na cama sentindo-se idiota por suspirar feito um adolescente apaixonado. Ouviu umas leves batidas na porta e então se levantou.</p><p>— Esqueceu alguma coisa? — Sasuke perguntou ao abrir a porta. — Sakura?</p><p>— Oi, Sasuke-kun. — Ela deu um sorriso contido. — Podemos conversar?</p><p>Ele concordou e abriu mais a porta para que ela passasse. Sakura andou um pouco ao redor da mesa, observando a bagunça que havia ficado depois do jantar.</p><p>— Eu já ia arrumar isso. — Falou enquanto organizava a mesa. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?</p><p>— Na verdade, não, eu vim aqui falar com Naruto. Mas ele não está em casa. — Ela disse.</p><p>— Estranho, ele acabou de sair daqui. — Sasuke comentou, percebendo que até aquele momento nunca haviam dito para ela que costumavam se encontrar a sós em seu apartamento. É claro que não era algo importante, mas não sabia até onde ia os interesses da Haruno e não queria magoá-la novamente.</p><p>— Me falaram que viram ele deixar o prédio. — Sakura sentou na cama. Enquanto Sasuke terminava de lavar e limpar a área da cozinha, ele percebeu como a kunoichi estava bem arrumada. — Eu sei, pareço uma boba vestida assim.</p><p>— Boba não foi bem a palavra que pensei. — Respondeu, enquanto secava as mãos e sentava na cadeira. — Você está voltando ou de partida?</p><p>— Acabei de chegar de um encontro. — Sakura corou logo em seguida. — Digo, foi um jantar sem muito requinte, acho que exagerei na roupa ouvindo os conselhos de Ino.</p><p>Sasuke respirou fundo, parecia mesmo coisa de Ino.</p><p>— E o que te trouxe aqui?</p><p>— Ah! Sim, eu vim conversar com Naruto, mas... — Ela se levantou. — Não quero te incomodar com meus problemas.</p><p>Ele passou a mão nos cabelos lisos, segurando-os na altura da cabeça enquanto olhava de lado para Sakura. Os cabelos negros escorreram por entre os dedos e ele pediu para que a amiga sentasse.</p><p>— O que aconteceu?</p><p>— Talvez me ache tola por isso, mas penso se é certo fazer de tudo para esquecê-lo.</p><p>Não era precisou dizer mais nada, Sasuke compreendia muito bem o que ela queria dizer. Afinal de contas, estava no mesmo barco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confie em Sakura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evitaram aquela conversa por muito tempo.</p><p>Sasuke teria prolongado ainda mais, caso Sakura não estivesse ali. O olhar da kunoichi estava no chão quando começou a falar de seus sentimentos. Sasuke ouviu o desabafo, as inseguranças, os desejos e seus sonhos.</p><p>— Engraçado como eu sempre briguei com ele quando éramos crianças. — Ela riu sem alegria, passando a mão nos cabelos rosados, enrolando a ponta dos fios com o dedo. — O evitava por causa das coisas que falavam sobre ele na Vila. Me sinto envergonhada por tê-lo repudiado, meus pais também, mas depois que formamos o time sete, as coisas começaram a mudar e eu passei a conhecê-lo melhor.</p><p>Sakura ergueu a cabeça e encarou Sasuke, os olhos verdes marejados, então ela riu novamente, limpando as lágrimas rapidamente, de maneira envergonhada.</p><p>— Sabe, Sasuke-kun, eu achava que estava apaixonada por você naquela época.</p><p>— É, eu me lembro. — Sasuke falou constrangido, desviando o olhar. As meninas se diziam apaixonadas por ele, mas na verdade era apenas pelo o que ele representava na vila. De quem ele era filho, de quem era irmão, da linhagem e a imagem que estava atrelada a sua pessoa. Enquanto Naruto foi rejeitado por muitos anos apenas por ter selado em seu corpo uma raposa de nove caudas. — Vocês espalharam alguns boatos que ainda não sei como foram gerados.</p><p>Sakura segurou o riso, mas não resistiu, gargalhando a seguir.</p><p>— Você gosta de pessoas de cabelos longos? — Ela pressionou os lábios para não rir novamente.</p><p>— Basicamente toda a minha família tem cabelos longos, não é como se fosse alguma surpresa. — Sasuke apoiou a mão no queixo. — Como se fosse possível gostar de alguém apenas pelo comprimento de seu cabelo.</p><p>— Tem razão. Quando somos crianças e ainda imaturos nesse tipo de assunto, qualquer coisa parece válido. — Sakura refletiu. — Mas conforme nós fomos crescendo e nos distanciando seja pelo trabalho ou os interesses pessoais, eu me vi apaixonada por Naruto. — Ela fungou, tal como uma menininha, com a mão esfregando o nariz. — Eu não tinha coragem de me declarar justamente porque achava que não o merecia.</p><p>Sasuke levantou-se e pegou uma caixinha com lenços de papel que costumava usar para limpar as lentes de seus óculos. Entregou para Sakura que limpou o nariz, agradecendo em seguida.</p><p>— Quando me decidi e falei tudo o que sentia, ele disse que não podia retribuir o sentimento, é claro que eu havia demorado muito para falar. — Com um suspiro, ela olhou pela janela. — Sabe que ele me beijou?</p><p>Sasuke sabia, mas nada falou.</p><p>— Depois disse que esperou tanto tempo por aquilo, mas que não me amava mais daquela forma. — Novamente ela suspirou. — Eu fui por muitos anos uma espécie de musa ou algo do tipo, que ele desejou alcançar. Mas estava enganado achando que era amor. — Sakura riu e olhou para Sasuke. — Engraçado como nós dois fomos para ele um objetivo inalcançável, e que no fim o jogo virou, e ele está no pedestal, sendo admirado por todos.</p><p>— Sakura...</p><p>— Não, não precisa falar. — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu sei que a gente se estranhou por um tempo por causa daquilo...</p><p>— Do beijo, pode falar. — Sasuke a olhou sério. — Não falar em voz alta não vai fazer desaparecer aquele momento em nossas vidas.</p><p>— Tem razão. — Sakura esfregou um novo lenço no nariz. — Quando eu os vi se beijando, foi logo depois de Naruto ter dito que não gostava mais de mim. Fiquei com raiva de você, mas o que poderíamos fazer? Não temos como controlar nossos sentimentos. Ele te escolheu.</p><p>— Não foi bem assim. — O apartamento era pequeno demais para a vontade de Sasuke de andar no momento. Ele ficou em pé e empurrou a cadeira. — Naruto partiu, e eu fiquei sozinho.</p><p>— Mas ele retornaria.</p><p>— Não sabíamos quando.</p><p>— E isso é importante? — Ela disse elevando a voz. — Se ele te amava, não valeria a pena esperar?</p><p>— Esperar por quem? — Sasuke respondeu na mesma altura de voz. Sakura segurava os lenços nas mãos, batendo os saltos da sandália no chão. — Nós não mantivemos contato, mudamos, não somos mais as mesmas pessoas de antes.</p><p>— Mas você ainda o ama, não é verdade? — Ela disse ao se levantar. — Não quero mais guardar isso dentro do meu peito, não agora que eu quero seguir em frente e por um ponto final nessa história.</p><p>—  Concordo, eu também estou colocando um ponto final nisso.</p><p>— Mas, Sasuke-kun, você vai abrir mão dele?</p><p>— Não foi isso que você acabou de fazer?</p><p>Ela o olhou triste.</p><p>— É diferente. Se eu tivesse alguma chance, lutaria por ele. Eu jamais tive a intenção de me colocar entre vocês. — Sakura aproximou-se de Sasuke e o abraçou, suas mãos pousaram sobre o peito de Sasuke e ele se viu abraçando-a também. — Eu amo vocês dois demais para afastá-los, vivendo nesse clima.</p><p>Sasuke mexeu nos cabelos macios da kunoichi, tinha um agradável cheiro de camomila.</p><p>— Nem se quisesse ia conseguir nos afastar. — Ele ergueu o queixo dela com dois dedos, os olhos verdes tão expressivos na sua direção, beijando-a no topo da cabeça. — Além do mais, Naruto não me ama.</p><p>— Porque diz isso?</p><p>— Ele está com outra pessoa. Vai me dizer que não sabia?</p><p>Sakura o afastou, ainda com as mãos sobre seu peito. A expressão surpresa parecia verdadeira o suficiente para ele acreditar que ela não sabia de nada.</p><p>— E você vai deixar?</p><p>                Agora era Sasuke que não entendia nada.</p><p>— E o que eu posso fazer?</p><p>Sakura balançou a cabeça, levando as mãos à cintura.</p><p>— Ora, você o conquista.</p><p>A frase pareceu bem simples de sair da boca de Sakura, mas colocá-la em prática era muito mais complicado do que poderia se imaginar. Sasuke não tinha ideia de como conquistar uma pessoa.</p><p>O que faria para conquistar Naruto?</p><p>— Você acha que eu consigo? — Sentiu-se ingênuo ao perguntar.</p><p>— Ora, você é Uchiha Sasuke. — Sakura apertou-o nos braços.</p><p>— O que isso quer dizer?</p><p>— Quer dizer que você é o que chamam de crush supremo, na linguagem jovem.</p><p>Sasuke não compreendeu muito bem, mas achou que era algo bom de ouvir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Confie na reciprocidade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bola de fogo queimava todo o campo a sua frente, Sasuke estava longe da Vila e da floresta assim poderia treinar. A concentração colaborou com a extensão do jutsu de fogo, também o tempo médio usando o chidori. Esse que ele usaria em último caso.</p><p>— Muito bem. — Izuna falou do topo de uma árvore, onde observava-o. — Ele saltou e pousou no chão, ao lado do sobrinho-neto. Izuna levou a mão até a cabeça de Sasuke, mexendo em seus cabelos.</p><p>Ele não gostava daquele tipo de carinho estranho, mas era algo familiar.</p><p>— Obrigado. — Disse, arrumando o cabelo. — O torneio é daqui um mês, ainda posso trabalhar mais nesse jutsu.</p><p>— Você sempre foi muito esforçado em aprender as coisas, diferente do seu irmão, precisou de mais tempo para ajustar suas habilidades. Mas eu acho que Itachi jamais fez algo como esse jutsu, você aperfeiçoou a técnica e a elevou ao patamar de grandes ninjas.</p><p>— Mas ainda preciso me esforçar mais se eu quiser vencer Naruto.</p><p>— Sim, é claro, o garoto de Tobirama. — Izuna fechou a cara e o treino durou mais algumas horas até Sasuke ser liberado. Ao retornar para seu apartamento, ele subia as escadas carregando uma sacola com comidas que sua mãe preparou e fez questão de levar para o filho durante o treinamento.</p><p>Ele procurou a chave no bolso da calça, constatando que havia esquecido na casa dos pais, já que tomou banho por lá mesmo e as roupas sujas ficaram no cesto. Sasuke esfregou a testa com a ponta dos dedos, decidiu dar a volta e entrar pela janela. Não era trabalhoso, mas só porque os ninjas podiam entrar facilmente pelas janelas, não significava que ele precisava fazer isso sempre.</p><p>Logo que pisou na janela de seu apartamento, ele ouviu uma risada.</p><p>— Perdeu a chave?</p><p>Sasuke olhou para cima, vendo apenas metade da cabeça de Naruto.</p><p>— Esqueci na casa dos meus pais. — Respondeu, entrando no apartamento, ele esticou o braço para fora da janela mostrando a sacola. — Trouxe comida de casa, quer um pouco?</p><p>— Comida da sua mãe? — Naruto perguntou animado, avisando que desceria em um minuto. Foi tempo suficiente para Sasuke trocar a camisa que vestia por algo de seu gosto, já que havia pego uma emprestada de Itachi.</p><p>Mikoto cozinhou com frequência para o time sete quando eles faziam missões nos arredores da Vila. Sasuke recordava-se sempre de ter que levar comida para Naruto a pedido de sua mãe, e ele aceitava com olhos famintos.</p><p>Sasuke acabou comentando sobre a lembrança e Naruto gargalhou gostosamente enquanto saboreava os bolinhos de camarão.</p><p>— Você cozinha bem como sua mãe. — Ele disse com o mesmo semblante. — Lembro de quando eu estava doente, nos encontramos na rua, ela estava comprando legumes quando mediu minha febre. Depois, me levou para casa e fez uma sopa para mim. Disse que era assim que cuidava de você e do Itachi. — O olhar saudoso de Naruto correu pela mesa em direção a Sasuke. — Poucas pessoas me tratavam bem quando eu era criança, mas as mães dos meus amigos sempre me trataram bem.</p><p>Da mesma forma que Naruto tocou naquele assunto mais delicado, ele mudou completamente de assunto para falar sobre a última vez que Sakura o medicou com um remédio terrível para ajudar a manter energia para seu treinamento. Felizmente, o remédio ajudou muito.</p><p>— Aproveitando... me lembrei de uma coisa. — Sasuke finalizou a refeição, não sentia muita fome pois havia comido no Clã, mas fez questão de jantar com Naruto. — Em breve será a cerimônia do meu irmão como líder e, embora seja uma cerimônia restrita à família, alguns convidados são bem-vindos.</p><p>— Quer dizer que eu posso ir?</p><p>— Sim, Sakura e o Rokudaime também irão, então você foi convidado.</p><p>— Eu preciso saber alguma coisa antes para não passar vergonha na hora? — Naruto perguntou preocupado. — Como da última vez que estive lá e eu pude sentir meu corpo derreter com o olhar do seu pai.</p><p>Sasuke negou.</p><p>— Basicamente meu irmão fará um juramento e o cerimonialista vai dar procedimento aos atos, terão presentes e outras coisas, mas nós vamos apenas assistir.</p><p>— E porque seu pai não continua nesse cargo? Ele ainda é novo, pelo menos parece novo. — Naruto terminou a refeição e agradeceu, colocando os hashis sobre a mesa de forma educada. — Fora que Madara ainda está vivo, no clã da Tsunade-baachan, o primeiro Hokage ainda é o líder do Clã Senju.</p><p>— É uma longa história. — Sasuke tirou a louça da mesa e organizou a pia. — Madara foi o primeiro e como ele não teve filhos, meu pai, que é seu sobrinho-neto, assumiu em seguida. Segundo dizem é para manter fresco os interesses do Clã. Mas é apenas uma forma de intimidar, com um jovem a frente da família. Meu irmão é um ninja renomado e elevou novamente o status da família no meio ninja.</p><p>— Entendi, eu acho. É muito confuso essa hierarquia dos clãs. — Naruto riu, mas até mesmo Sasuke tinha certa dificuldade em compreender algumas coisas.</p><p>Ainda com um líder jovem, o Clã não abria mão de seu conselho de anciãos que tomavam as decisões mais importantes. Pensava que, com Itachi no comando, as coisas poderiam mudar, mas duvidava muito.</p><p>Naruto sentou na cama de Sasuke e contou como foi sua missão naquela semana. Fez a escolta de um importante membro do conselho da vila oculta dos rios e retornou antes do previsto.</p><p>Enquanto ele falava, gesticulando com as mãos os problemas que enfrentou no País dos rios, Sasuke pensava seriamente nos conselhos de Sakura. Ela estava longe de ser experiente no assunto, de acordo com suas próprias palavras, mas não acreditava que poderia ser tão complicado para ele conquistar Naruto.</p><p>Contudo, apenas o fato de pensar naquela hipótese, o deixou constrangido e tenso. Afinal de contas, Naruto estava ali como amigo, buscando relaxar, e não ser alvo de um cupido desajeitado.</p><p>Talvez bastasse, por enquanto, ser amigo e confidente de Naruto. Afinal de contas, eles estavam passando momentos divertidos juntos. E Sasuke ficava pensando: onde o Kazekage estava durante aqueles momentos?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Confie nos conselhos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke não sabia responder como iniciou um romance oculto com Neji. Aconteceu naturalmente, diria. Eles se encontravam com frequência no bar, quando passaram a sair juntos de lá e logo estavam dividindo uma cama. Isso repetiu outras vezes até virar rotina. Não havia futuro naquele romance. Era algo físico, para preencher um vazio. Mas essa parte, Sasuke preferiu ocultar.</p><p>Ino analisava Sasuke com seus expressivos olhos azuis.</p><p>— Resumo da história, vocês eram dois depravados. — Ela piscou. — Então como rolou com Naruto?</p><p>— Apenas aconteceu.</p><p>— Me poupe.</p><p>Sasuke não esperava que Ino pedisse detalhes, mas era isso que ela queria.</p><p>— Após uma discussão, ele acabou me beijando. Acho que foi para me irritar.</p><p>— Oh! Entendi, as preliminares são as brigas?</p><p>— Eu não sei por que estamos fazendo isso. — Sasuke desviou o olhar. — Até alguns meses atrás estava tudo bem, agora me sinto... — Não havia palavras para definir aquela sensação, pelo menos não uma para falar em voz alta.</p><p>— Bem-vindo ao paraíso dos apaixonados. — Ino abriu os braços e o envolveu, apertando forte as mãos em suas costas. — Sei que está pensando que eu não tenho moral para dar conselhos amorosos, considerando meu fracasso, mas quero ajudar.</p><p>Sasuke moveu a cabeça em negação. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, não fazia parte do seu estilo ser um conquistador. Talvez furtar noivos de Hyuuga entrava em sua lista, mas não foi premeditado.</p><p>— Não faça essa cara para mim, Sasuke-kun, logo para mim. — Ela jogou os longos cabelos loiros para o lado, possuía as bochechas rosadas e proeminentes enquanto sorria. — Eu sei que você se contém sempre que está perto dele, se policia para não fazer nada errado. Pode ser que não seja intencional, mas nós temos esse mecanismo de defesa que nos impede de tentar parecer uma ameba na frente da pessoa que amamos.</p><p>— Do mesmo modo que você age na frente do meu irmão?</p><p>Ela girou a mão, fazendo um bico.</p><p>— É exatamente isso que eu quero dizer. Você não está sendo sincero. Comece perguntando sobre o relacionamento dele com o Kazekage.</p><p>Sasuke soltou uma gargalhada seca e sem humor, jogando a cabeça para trás. Ino riu apenas porque não estava acostumada a vê-lo daquele jeito, embora a risada fosse mais grotesca do que divertida.</p><p>— Perguntar o que?</p><p>— Pergunte o que Naruto sente. — Ino levantou-se para preparar um chá, sentindo-se a vontade no apartamento.</p><p>— Eu não faço esse tipo de pergunta, assim ele vai ter certeza de que tem algo errado.</p><p>— Naruto não é burro, ele sabe que tem algo diferente. — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, conforme preparava as ervas. — O torneio jounin é em breve, o Kazekage estará presente.</p><p>Ino não precisava dizer tais coisas, mas Sasuke sabia que Ino gostava de atiçar seus sentimentos. Assim que a kunoichi foi embora, ficou pensativo. Conversava com Naruto sobre quase todos os assuntos, mas evitava falar da guerra e sobre o Kazekage. Evitava falar sobre sua vida íntima antes dele retornar da vila, e alguns detalhes depois disso. Não sabia que tipo de reação o Uzumaki teria caso descobrisse seu caso com o Hyuuga.</p><p>— A presença dele não vai me distrair.</p><p>— Assim espero. — Ela piscou, enquanto terminava o chá. — Agora os meus desabafos não parecem mais tão bobos para você, não é?</p><p>Era verdade, sentiu por ter sido um amigo terrível ao julgá-la sempre que ela falava sobre Itachi.</p><p> </p><p>Após dar aula na academia, Sasuke seguiu para o Distrito Uchiha. No Dojo, onde treinaria com Izuna, encontrou o irmão mais velho. O tio-avô não poderia participar naquele dia e para não perder o treinamento de taijutsu, Itachi ofereceu ajuda.</p><p>A luta iniciou com alguns golpes já conhecido pelos irmãos, mas não demorou muito para demonstrarem a evolução de cada um. E mesmo que Sasuke tivesse atingido um alto grau em seu treinamento, não havia como negar que Itachi possuía técnicas de um exímio ninja.</p><p>— Está distraído. — Itachi falou, quando derrubou Sasuke no chão. — Mantenha sua mente vazia.</p><p>— Fácil falar quando está por cima. — Sasuke aceitou a mão do irmão para ficar em pé.</p><p>— Você cresceu muito, mas parece contido. Dê o seu melhor. — Itachi soou sério, retornando a posição de ataque. Eles lutaram novamente e quando Sasuke viu uma brecha para acertá-lo, foi de novo ao chão com a falsa ilusão. — Ainda está lento, Sasuke.</p><p>— Eu sei. — Respondeu, zangado com seu desempenho.</p><p>Itachi esticou novamente a mão na direção do irmão.</p><p>— Você melhorou, só que não vai conseguir vencer Uzumaki Naruto na arena se não for mais ágil. Ele é discípulo de Tobirama-sama, além do mais, é filho do relâmpago de Konoha e afilhado de um lendário Sannin. Isso deveria ser um sinal para que você melhorasse sua agilidade e percepção.</p><p>Sasuke pressionou os lábios e fechou os olhos, levantando-se.</p><p>— Você falando assim até parece que está na torcida por ele.</p><p>— Mais uma vez. — Itachi exigiu. — Está cansado por acaso? Naruto é rápido, mas também é impulsivo, difícil ler seus movimentos mesmo com o sharingan ativado.</p><p>O mais velho estava posicionado no centro do dojo.</p><p>— Eu o conheço melhor do que você pensa. — Sasuke disse amargo.</p><p>— Não, você acha que o conhece. Já faz longos meses que não dividem o campo de batalha. Surpreenda-o, ignore o que todos esperam de você como Uchiha, apenas aja como sua mente achar melhor. Busque os pontos fracos do Uzumaki, e use isso ao seu favor.</p><p>Sasuke piscou lentamente, até parecia que Itachi estava dando conselhos sobre outro tipo de assunto. Ser ele mesmo e surpreender Naruto poderia ajudar dentro e fora do campo de batalha. Concentrou-se na luta, mas também estava pensativo sobre aquela situação. Ele não negava mais os sentimentos que tinha pelo loiro, mas não sabia se era recíproco. Precisava ser honesto e dizer de uma vez a verdade, mesmo que Naruto o recusasse (novamente), Sasuke precisava tirar aquele bolo preso em sua garganta.</p><p>Lutaram até a noite, quando Shisui interrompeu, fazendo Sasuke prometer que ficaria para o jantar. Dessa forma, não quis recusar o convite do primo e seguiu-os para a casa de Shisui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Confie nos detalhes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke relaxou no ofurô, aproveitando que em seu apartamento não havia espaço para uma banheira como aquela. Gostava de mergulhar o corpo e fechar os olhos para pensar. Em um primeiro momento, crispou os lábios com as palavras do irmão ao lembrá-lo que precisava ser melhor se quisesse vencer Naruto. Ainda não sabia onde ia a força de Naruto desde que ele retornou para a Vila, mas sentia-se preparado para conhecer dentro da arena.</p><p>Com isso, a ideia de combater contra ele deixou Sasuke incomodado. Os dois eram rivais, mas não se odiavam, ao contrário, admirava-o como ninja e como pessoa. Naruto era ao mesmo tempo ingênuo e divertido, mas irritante em alguns momentos. Sasuke escorregou o corpo mais dentro do ofurô até mergulhar completamente a cabeça e depois emergiu, passando as mãos nos cabelos e tirando o excesso de água. Saiu da banheira com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.</p><p>Estavam na casa de Shisui, por isso não tinha intimidade em mexer nos produtos para lavar o cabelo ou cremes. Ele era vaidoso, de fato, mas não tanto quanto Itachi que costumava ter uma infinidade de produtos que iam de cremes para cabelo, corpo e outros que não conhecia.</p><p>Enquanto esfregava a toalha nos cabelos, analisou o armário do banheiro. Procurava por um pente. Havia alguns frascos com comprimido, navalha, duas escovas de dente e alguns postes de cremes espalhados ao longo da pia. Não sabia que o primo era também vaidoso. Atentou que Shisui e Itachi possuíam o mesmo gosto para os produtos.</p><p>Sasuke vestiu uma yukata fresca que foi emprestada. Penteou os cabelos, ajeitando com a ponta dos dedos. A casa não era muito grande, mas possuía o mesmo estilo da arquitetura tradicional do distrito, ficava um pouco mais afastada do centro do Clã, porque quando era vivo, o pai de Shisui preferia viver mais próximo da natureza. Ao passar pelo corredor, Sasuke viu o jardim próximo da floresta. A noite estava tranquila, assim como o ambiente dentro da casa.</p><p>Sasuke ouviu a conversa vindo da cozinha e decidiu ajudá-los a preparar o jantar. Quando se aproximou mais da porta, ouviu Itachi rir, o que fez Sasuke parar imediatamente no corredor. Ele não queria ocultar sua presença, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Já fazia algum tempo que não ouvia a risada do irmão, e queria saber a que se devia aquela alegria.</p><p>— Sasuke está mergulhado na banheira, não precisa ficar apavorado. — Era a voz de Shisui, os dois pareciam descontraídos a ponto de não notarem sua presença no corredor.</p><p>— Estou preocupado com ele.</p><p>— Você está sempre preocupado com ele. — Shisui falou. — Sasuke é um homem feito, ele sabe muito bem se virar. Além do mais, o torneio jounin não vai arrancar um pedaço do seu irmão.</p><p>— Não é esse tipo de preocupação. — Itachi ficou em silêncio um momento o que atiçou a curiosidade de Sasuke, ele espichou a cabeça pela porta e viu Shisui segurar o rosto de Itachi com as duas mãos. De uma forma muito próxima do habitual.</p><p>— Ainda mantenho minha resposta. — Shisui aproximou o bastante para que Sasuke recuasse e não visse o que eles fizeram depois.</p><p>Agora fazia um pouco mais de sentido as coisas de Shisui serem tão semelhantes com as de Itachi no banheiro, eram as coisas de Itachi ali. E mesmo que estivesse um pouco confuso sobre o que estava acontecendo embaixo daquele teto, tudo parecia começar a se encaixar. Itachi não queria se casar, mesmo sendo sempre tão leal e obediente aos desejos do Clã. E ainda havia Ino. Ele piscou, fechando os olhos e suspirando, a amiga provavelmente ficaria de coração partido.</p><p>Sasuke foi para a sala e lá ficou até ser chamado pelo irmão. Eles jantaram na sala de refeições, sentados no tatame. Havia lulas fritas, peixe assado com batata e um caldo quente de ervas finas. Sasuke agradeceu a refeição e jantou em silêncio, observando os dois falarem sobre seu treinamento. Acabou aceitando algumas dicas, pois os respeitava muito como ninjas, eles eram mais velhos e experientes, seria uma bobagem ignorar o que tinham a dizer.</p><p>— Espero que volte mais vezes, Sasuke. — Shisui falou, quando ele decidiu ir embora. — Uma pena que não queira dormir aqui, poderíamos ver um filme, comprei um aparelho de televisão.</p><p>— Fica para a próxima, obrigado por me receber. — Sasuke fez uma reverência na varanda da casa. — Amanhã devolvo sua roupa.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, pode ficar com você, ficou tão bonito. — O primo pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, com um sorriso gentil. — Além do mais, eu não usei porque está um pouco apertado no meu ombro.</p><p>— Sinto muito, eu comprei o tamanho errado. — Itachi revelou, mostrando-se também mais relaxado, coisa que raramente Sasuke via acontecer. — Mas você quem passou as medidas erradas.</p><p>— Tem razão. — Shisui gargalhou, corando levemente. — Mas azul marinho é a cor do Sasuke.</p><p>— Obrigado, eu acho. — Sasuke falou e despediu-se dos dois.</p><p>Havia uma cumplicidade entre eles que Sasuke sempre admirou e algumas vezes invejou. Estavam sempre juntos e pareciam se conhecer quase que completamente.</p><p>Sasuke passou a mão no tecido da yukata, as medidas eram perfeitas para ele. Suspirou, subindo as escadas do prédio, dessa vez não esqueceu a chave do apartamento. Ouviu uma algazarra vindo do andar superior, a voz de Kiba e o latido de seu cachorro ressoavam pelo corredor. Naruto não estava dando uma festa, ao menos foi o que disse, só que não conseguia controlar quando os amigos se reuniam e bebiam. Sasuke foi convidado a se juntar a eles, mesmo cansado do treino, o Uchiha só não recusou porque foi um pedido direto do próprio Uzumaki.</p><p>Sasuke balançou a cabeça, Ino tinha razão, começava entender o que ela falou sobre agir de uma forma diferente na presença de Naruto. O problema era que assim ele se sentia mais seguro. Lembrou de como o irmão parecia confortável sentado ao lado de Shisui. Pensou se ele também possuía esses questionamentos e dificuldade para se abrir. Talvez o caso do irmão fosse ainda mais complicado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Confie nas recordações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O apartamento de Naruto era um pouco maior do que o de Sasuke, havia uma cozinha e um quarto separado, além do banheiro grande o bastante para caber uma banheira. O apartamento era um dos móveis vazios da família Uzumaki, herança que lhe era de direito.</p><p>— Eu não precisava receber nada dos meus pais. — Naruto falou, servindo as bebidas, os dois estavam próximos da janela, onde soprava uma brisa fresca. — Disseram que os bens que eles possuíam seriam meus agora, aos 21 anos.</p><p>— O que mais você recebeu, Naruto? — Choji perguntou, sentado ao lado de Kiba, esse estava deitado no chão, confortável com a cabeça apoiada nas costas de Akamaru que dormia.</p><p>— A fazenda dos meus avós. — Naruto olhou o conteúdo do copo. — Estou pensando em ir lá para conhecer onde meu pai nasceu, não é longe.</p><p>— Também deixaram dinheiro, usado pelos Hokages seguintes ao longo dos anos, como um investimento, o valor do empréstimo já foi quitado e os lucros triplicaram. — Shikamaru falou, enquanto fumava um cigarro, segurando uma garrafa de saquê. Kiba olhou-o confuso. — Ou seja, Naruto é sócio de diversos empreendimentos da vila.</p><p>— Então você tá rico? — O Inuzuka comemorou, sentando-se no chão. — Podia começar mudando para uma casa maior.</p><p>— Eu não quero me mudar. — Naruto falou entre risos. — Gosto de morar aqui.</p><p>Sasuke supriu a vontade de sorrir quando Naruto olhou para ele e piscou.</p><p>A hora avançou e o grupo despediu-se aos poucos deixando o apartamento. Sasuke também estava de saída quando Naruto convidou para uma saideira.</p><p>— Preciso trabalhar amanhã. — Sasuke já estava na porta quando Naruto segurou a maçaneta.</p><p>— Eu gosto desse seu lado professor. — Naruto disse. — Sempre achei que você seria um grande ninja da ANBU ou seria o braço direito do seu irmão no Clã.</p><p>— Acha que não posso ser um grande ninja como professor da Academia? — Sasuke comprimiu os lábios, avançando um passo, encarando-o.</p><p>— Claro que pode. — Naruto abriu a porta, apoiando o corpo nela. — Iruka-sensei foi a pessoa importante na minha vida quando todos me ignoraram. Ele acreditou em mim. Acho que ser professor é tão importante quanto Hokage.</p><p>Sasuke o analisava, enquanto Naruto recordava momentos com o sensei.</p><p>— Poderia passar um dia na minha aula, meus alunos sempre falam de você.</p><p>— Posso mesmo? — Naruto perguntou animado.</p><p>— Sakura já foi, agora falta você.</p><p>— Eu vou sim. — Eles se olhavam, muito próximos um do outro.</p><p>— Preciso ir. — Sasuke pressionou os lábios, passou a mão no cabelo tirando-o do rosto.</p><p>— Tudo bem, não vou mais te segurar. — Naruto falou e talvez ele não sabia que para Sasuke aquelas palavras possuíam um peso grande em seu coração. Era natural suas atitudes, a forma como ele olhava. O sorriso carinhoso que transbordava confiança e uma sensação boa.</p><p>Sasuke estava tão próximo dele que poderia erguer a mão e tocar seu rosto facilmente, poderia abraçá-lo e matar de vez a vontade de tê-lo em seus braços. O desejo de beijá-lo queimava em seu peito. Bastava um movimento para a realização daqueles pensamentos, mas Sasuke afastou-se desejando boa noite.</p><p>Em seu apartamento, colou as costas na porta ao fechá-la. Sentiu-se tolo por deixar passar o momento, mas não gostaria de ser recusado uma segunda vez. No outro dia, a cabeça pesou até metade da manhã devido a bebida, deixou os alunos estudando, para buscar um café na sala dos professores.</p><p>— Se eu não conhecesse a sua nova vida de bom menino, diria que ficou na farra a noite toda. — Ino comentou, ao vê-lo esfregar a ponta dos dedos na testa.</p><p>— Bebi com Naruto ontem a noite.</p><p>— Ora, ora. — Ela se virou, caminhando até ele. — Me conte detalhes.</p><p>— Não tem detalhes, não estávamos sozinhos. — Disse seco, quase mal-humorado. Ino captou o tom, sentando-se ao lado dele.</p><p>— Chego a sentir uma pontinha de pena, mas não consigo, você não dá o primeiro passo.</p><p>— Ino, não é questão de dar o primeiro ou segundo passo. Eu não quero decepcioná-lo.</p><p>— Como assim? — Ela pegou a xícara das mãos de Sasuke o café já havia esfriado, colocando nova bebida.</p><p>Sasuke levantou, precisava retornar para a sala, agradeceu a Yamanaka pelo café e garantiu que conversariam depois. Assim que retornou para a sala, Naruto estava lá conversando com as crianças. Ele explicou que havia tido um tempo livre e achou que não seria um problema passar lá.</p><p>As crianças estavam eufóricas, cobrindo-o de perguntas, sem deixar que o Uzumaki conseguisse respirar entre uma resposta e outra. Ele contou histórias das missões do time sete, algumas fizeram Sasuke remoer internamente com os detalhes. A aula encerrou, mas ninguém queria ir embora.</p><p>— Eu acho que os pais de vocês vão ficar preocupados se não forem para casa. — Naruto falou sorridente e com a mão atrás da nuca. A custo, as crianças deixaram a sala, Sasuke fechou a porta e viu Naruto observá-las através da janela. — Eles parecem legais.</p><p>— São boas crianças.</p><p>— Ontem quando você me falou sobre ser professor, eu fiquei pensando em como eles tem sorte de ter alguém como você para ensiná-las. — Naruto virou. — Você é muito inteligente, as pessoas sempre confiaram em você. Passou a fazer missões importantes antes de todos nós.</p><p>Sasuke ergueu a mão.</p><p>— Isso não é suficiente para ser professor. — Ele revelou, retornando a mesa. — Eu não saberia lidar com uma sala cheia todos os dias como Ino faz, ainda estou aprendendo.</p><p>— Parece que está indo muito bem. — Naruto inclinou-se para frente, com as mãos sobre a mesa de Sasuke. — E eu adorei os óculos, te deixa ainda mais bonito.</p><p>— Não diga besteiras.</p><p>Naruto gargalhou, puxando uma cadeira para perto da mesa de Sasuke.</p><p>— Sinto falta disso, digo, da academia. Estar longe da vila era difícil para mim, apesar de ser empolgante o treinamento e conhecer coisas novas... eu senti saudades disso. — Ele gesticulou com a mão apontando para Sasuke, mudando de assunto.  — Está na hora do almoço, você tem uma folga?</p><p>— Meia hora.</p><p>— Ótimo, podemos almoçar juntos.</p><p>Sasuke aceitou o convite, encontraram Ino e Shino, assim foram os quatro almoçar em um restaurante próximo da Academia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Confie na discrição</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikoto arrumava com delicadeza os cabelos de Itachi. Penteou os fios e depois os amarrou, como era habitual. Enquanto o irmão era mimado pela mãe, Sasuke terminava de preparar o chá sobre uma bandeja. Ele havia acordado cedo a pedido da mãe, para que a ajudasse em casa, já que a cerimônia no Distrito Uchiha ocuparia o dia de todos.</p><p>Sasuke não sabia dizer não para a mãe, fazendo tudo o que estava ao seu alcance.</p><p>Ele estendeu os braços, com o copo de cerâmica nas mãos, servindo o irmão. Itachi agradeceu e bebeu o chá. Em outra bandeja estava a refeição favorita de Itachi, mas ele recusou. Mikoto orientou-o comer antes de iniciar a cerimônia, confidenciando para os filhos que Fugaku passou mal em sua cerimônia, tendo que fazer uma pausa. Itachi sorriu, enquanto Sasuke os observava em silêncio.</p><p>Itachi decidiu comer, e assim que terminou, Shisui entrou no quarto, carregando uma pequena caixa nas mãos.</p><p>— Vamos deixá-los a vontade. Venha, querido. — Mikoto pediu para Sasuke acompanha-la até a cozinha. Ele se levantou, cumprimentando o primo e saiu. Na cozinha, seu pai estava conversando com Madara e Izuna.</p><p>— Aqui está ele. — O tio-avô mais velho falou, chamando Sasuke. — Eu gostaria de acompanhar vocês em um treino.</p><p>Madara possuía uma presença dominadora, estava sempre sério e não havia outro assunto senão a família, os deveres e o futuro do Clã. Sasuke reconhecia que o tio-avô era um homem forte e foi responsável pela organização do mundo que ele conhecia atualmente (junto com Senju Hashirama, mas Sasuke não era idiota em tocar naquele nome quando o tio-avô parecia de bom-humor).</p><p>— Izuna-sama faz muito mistério. — Fugaku falou, e Sasuke notou um tom mais relaxado na voz do pai, embora ele estivesse com os braços cruzados e olhos semicerrados. Olhou-o direto nos olhos quando comentou que Itachi costumava visitá-los na floresta.</p><p>Izuna pegou o copo de saquê, tinha um sorriso discreto delineando os lábios.</p><p>— Eu não os incomodava quando treinavam. — Ele disse, encarando o irmão mais velho.</p><p>— Eu não o treinei quando éramos crianças? — Madara rosnou, erguendo o queixo, devolvendo o olhar malcriado para o irmão.</p><p>— Sasuke-kun. — Fugaku o chamou, ignorando a discussão desenrolar na sua frente. — Diga para Itachi que está na hora.</p><p>Sasuke concordou e saiu da cozinha, os pés calçados em meias brancas deslizaram pelo corredor como ele fazia quando era uma criança. Sasuke passou a mão no traje que vestia, havia deixado cair matcha no tecido azul marinho do quimono.</p><p>— Você não pode estar falando sério. — Itachi falava, mesmo em baixo tom Sasuke ouviu.</p><p>— Só diga que aceita.</p><p>Sasuke não entrou no quarto, paralisou no corredor assim que ouviu a voz do pai perguntando por que estavam demorando tanto. Ele não poderia deixar o pai entrar no quarto naquele momento, decidiu encobrir o irmão. Retornou o caminho, combinando com o pai que poderiam treinar juntos naquela semana.</p><p>Fugaku aceitou a proposta, ansioso em ver a evolução do filho, comentando sobre o torneio onde todos veriam as habilidades do futuro do Clã. Foi uma conversa rápida, mas totalmente focada em Sasuke e essa atenção agradou-o afinal.</p><p>Shisui saiu do quarto com Itachi e olharam calados para os dois no corredor. Eles seguiram para o templo do distrito sem dizer muitas palavras.</p><p> </p><p>Sentado sobre as próprias pernas, Naruto cochichou ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke que o cheiro de incenso estava forte. Sakura pediu para ele se calar, e ouvir com os convidados ouviam a cerimônia. Itachi fez seu juramento e quando terminou, os três se levantaram.</p><p>— Ainda bem que eu aprendi a me concentrar com os sapos, ou não conseguiria passar tanto tempo sentado. — Naruto alongou os braços.</p><p>— Não exagera. — Sakura balançou a cabeça. — Vamos cumprimentá-lo ou esperamos sua família parar de babar em cima do Itachi?</p><p>Os dois riram.</p><p>O casal Hyuuga cumprimentava o líder do Clã Uchiha. Neji e Hinata não ficaram muito tempo, nem mesmo o trio. Eles deixaram o Distrito e caminharam até o bairro em que Naruto cresceu.</p><p>— Ela parece uma princesa. — Uma menina apontou para Sakura que vestia um quimono cor de rosa com bordados dourados.</p><p>— Ela é mesmo uma princesa. — Naruto afirmou, passando a mão na cabeça da menina. — Olha, eles vão construir alguma coisa no prédio em que eu morava.</p><p>— Fiquei sabendo que seria um tipo de galeria com várias lojas dentro. — Sakura comentou.</p><p>Eles passaram pelo prédio e entraram no bar. O homem atrás do balcão esfregou os olhos, reconhecendo-os. Pegou logo uma grande garrafa de saquê e serviu. Sentados nos bancos, começaram a beber.</p><p>Sasuke observava Naruto e Sakura apostarem para ver quem bebia mais, desistindo de acompanhá-los naquela competição. Deixaram o bar altas horas da noite. Chegaram primeiro na casa de Sakura, ela comemorou, provando que bebia mais do que os dois.</p><p>— Não precisavam me trazer. — Sakura soluçou ao segurar-se nos braços de Sasuke.</p><p>— Acho melhor entrar. — Disse, abrindo o portão. — Vou chamar sua mãe.</p><p>Sakura esticou o dedo e levou até a boca dele.</p><p>— Shiu! Fale baixo. Mamãe não vai gostar de me ver assim.</p><p>— Sakura, você que está falando alto. — Naruto a segurou antes que ela caísse. A mãe de Sakura via tudo da janela. Os dois ajudaram a kunoichi a subir e deitar na cama. — Você está pesada.</p><p>— Que grosseria. — Sakura fez um bico e puxou o loiro pelo braço. — Agora leve o Sasuke para casa. Aproveita e coloca ele na cama também. — A kunoichi começou a rir, enquanto Sasuke desviava o assunto.</p><p>— Vou preparar um chá de gengibre. — Ele saiu do quarto e não pode ouvir a conversa que os dois tiveram. Ao retornar, Sakura estava sentada chorando. — O que você fez?</p><p>— Nada! — Naruto defendeu-se. — Tome o chá, você vai ficar melhor.</p><p>— Nenhum chá vai me fazer ser menos estúpida.</p><p>Sasuke olhou para Naruto, querendo saber do que ela falava. O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça.</p><p>— Você não é estúpida. — Ele a consolou com um abraço, enquanto Sasuke pegava a xícara das mãos dela. — Agora vai dormir.</p><p>Eles deixaram a casa assim que Sakura dormiu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Confie na sinceridade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke aceitou a última bebida da noite, mas foi uma xícara de chá. Naruto preparou e ambos sentaram nas cadeiras de frente a janela. A noite era estrelada, o clima fresco predominava, estavam próximos do outono e em breve começariam a ver as mudanças nas árvores, flores, na temperatura e até mesmo nas missões que se intensificavam antes de chegar o inverno.</p><p>— O que aconteceu com Sakura? — Sasuke perguntou, assoprando o chá.</p><p>— Ao que parece, não está indo muito bem os encontros que ela foi.</p><p>— O cara fez alguma coisa para ela? — Sasuke perguntou sério, mas Naruto parecia relaxado demais caso tivesse acontecido algo grave.</p><p>— Parece que ela o machucou. — Naruto tombou a cabeça para o lado, os cabelos loiros balançaram com o movimento. — Relacionamentos são complicados.</p><p>— O seu é complicado? — Aquele era o momento para Sasuke saber mais sobre a vida íntima de Naruto, ao qual relutava tanto.</p><p>— Mais do que eu imaginava que seria. — Ele respondeu, refletindo. — Gaara tem um país para governar, não pode sair de lá só porque quer. Ele precisa ser o exemplo, e é rigoroso consigo.</p><p>Sasuke entendia.</p><p>— Então você que vai visitá-lo. — Concluiu.</p><p>— Eu até consigo ir as vezes, mas são três dias para ir e mais três para voltar. Nem com a minha velocidade posso fazer isso com frequência. — Naruto riu, passando a mãos nos cabelos. — Posso contar um segredo?</p><p>— Claro. — Sasuke estava gostando daquela conversa sincera. Achou que seria pior, mas estranhamente estava confortável em Naruto confidenciar segredos para ele, mesmo que seja sobre outro homem.</p><p>— Desde que começamos a namorar, eu não fui para a Vila da areia nenhuma vez.</p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>— Na verdade, quem vai lá é meu clone. — Naruto encarava sem animação a xícara de chá. — É claro que nos encontramos pessoalmente algumas vezes no País dos Rios, ele viaja com uma comitiva e quando é perto de onde estou, aproveito para vê-lo.</p><p>— Não parece muito esforçado em fazer isso dar certo. — Sasuke avaliou.</p><p>— Engraçado, foi isso que ele disse da última vez. — Naruto se levantou, procurando alguma coisa nos armários da cozinha. — Ele também estava com ciúmes de você.</p><p>— De mim? — Sasuke não segurou o sorriso.</p><p>— Eu disse que é normal a gente se encontrar, dado as circunstâncias. — Naruto retornou para a cadeira com uma garrafa de saquê, oferecendo para Sasuke.</p><p>— Quais circunstâncias?</p><p>— Somos amigos, vizinho, crescemos juntos, essas circunstâncias não são boas? Ele me acha ingênuo por pensar assim.</p><p>Aquela conversa era muito melhor acompanhada por saquê. Sasuke encheu as duas xícaras e eles brindaram.</p><p>— As vezes me pergunto se você não é mesmo ingênuo. — Disse, bebendo o saquê em seguida. A bebida quente desceu amarga pela garganta, misturando-se ao sabor da canela do chá.</p><p>— Muitos acham que sim, mas eu cresci, não sou o mesmo garoto imprudente de antes.</p><p>— Então por que finge que não há nada rolando entre nós? — Ele encarou os olhos azuis, esperando por resposta. O sorriso de Naruto, acompanhado pela tranquilidade em seu rosto parecia acalmar os nervos de Sasuke.</p><p>— Em minha defesa, você disse que não queria saber nada, lembra-se?</p><p>— Claro, parece que não fui esperto como a Sakura, que pulou fora antes de se magoar ainda mais. — Sasuke terminou de beber o saquê.</p><p>— De qualquer forma, nessa última vez que encontrei com Gaara, ele terminou comigo. E eu não o culpo por isso. — Naruto olhava fixamente para a xícara vazia. — Ele é uma pessoa incrível, mas eu não estava me esforçando tanto, como você disse.</p><p>Sasuke levantou, levando a garrafa de saquê com ele. Passou a mão nos cabelos e sentiu o coração sambar em seu peito.</p><p>— Se você gosta dele, por que não insistiu?</p><p>Naruto inclinou o corpo para frente, Sasuke não podia ver sua expressão.</p><p>— Porque comecei a questionar meus sentimentos. — A resposta dele veio junto com um olhar sincero. Naruto se levantou, diminuindo a distância. — Seria certo continuar com Gaara enquanto eu queria estar com você?</p><p>Sasuke não respondeu, surpreso com o que ouvia. Naruto também não disse nada, ele ergueu a mão acariciando seu rosto. O Uchiha sentiu o corpo estremecer com o contato, enquanto fechava os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na mão quente de Naruto.</p><p>Ao abrir os olhos, o sorriso de Naruto o aqueceu. Sasuke o abraçou imediatamente. Naruto inclinou a cabeça e roçou os lábios nos dele, ainda sorrindo. Atiçando-o com pequenos beijos em seu rosto antes de finalmente beijá-lo na boca.</p><p>Era um beijo de reconhecimento, a princípio, as bocas unidas movendo levemente, conforme inclinavam a cabeça para lados opostos. A língua macia de Naruto explorando cada canto de sua boca. Sasuke apertou as mãos com força ao redor da cintura do Uzumaki, puxando-o para mais perto, desequilibrando-se ao escorar-se na mesa, que arrastou os pés no chão de madeira. Ainda assim, não pararam de se beijar.</p><p>Desejou aquele beijo por tanto tempo que agora não separaria mesmo que fosse para respirar. Mas, eventualmente, eles pararam. Ainda que Naruto o beijasse pelo pescoço, passando a língua por sua pele.</p><p>— Ainda tem dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos? — As mãos de Sasuke não abandonaram nem por um momento o corpo de Naruto.</p><p>— Não quero me precipitar. — Ele disse, quando ergueu a cabeça e encarou o Uchiha. — Repetir os erros do passado.</p><p>— A não ser que você decida ir embora por mais três anos, não sei como poderia dar errado agora.</p><p>Naruto concordou, sorrindo.</p><p>— Tem razão. — Ele o beijou novamente nos lábios, mas dessa vez foi rápido. — Sinto muito por ter ido embora, e não ter entrado em contato com você. Nós poderíamos...</p><p>Sasuke levou a mão à boca de Naruto.</p><p>— O passado não vai mudar com suposições. As vezes só faz mal para a gente.</p><p>Naruto inclinou a cabeça.</p><p>— Olha quem fala, você fazia questão de jogar na minha cara meus erros.</p><p>— Isso porque éramos crianças. — Eles riram, e Naruto voltou a beijá-lo pelo pescoço. — Mas estamos próximos do torneio, então é melhor a gente manter a discrição.</p><p>— Pode deixar comigo. — Naruto foi andando na direção do quarto, sem soltar o corpo de Sasuke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Confie no irmão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Para encontrar Itachi, foi preciso despistar os conselheiros que pareciam a nova sombra do irmão. Quando Sasuke o viu entrar sozinho na casa de Shisui, pensou que era o momento perfeito para conversarem. Antes de entrar, decidiu anunciar sua chegada para não causar nenhuma situação embaraçosa.</p><p>Shisui ficou feliz ao encontrar Sasuke em sua porta, convidando-o para entrar.</p><p>— Seu irmão está na sala fugindo do resto da família. — O mais velho riu, apontando na direção de Itachi sentado sobre uma almofada. — Parece que ser Líder do Clã Uchiha não basta, eles querem também sugar a alma dele. — Ele cruzou os braços, enquanto Itachi tentava dizer que estava exagerando.</p><p>Shisui deixou-os a sós depois que Sasuke pediu para conversar com o irmão, voltando apenas para oferecer um chá aos dois, alegando em seguida que colheria algumas verduras e legumes para a refeição que prepararia mais tarde, fazendo Sasuke prometer que ficaria pro jantar.</p><p>Sasuke observou a forma como Itachi olhou para Shisui até que ele deu a volta na varanda e sumiu entre as árvores. Não sabia como havia deixado passar essa informação antes, pois estava tão claro pelo olhar.</p><p>Ele moveu os lábios, sorrindo, assim que Itachi se recompôs.</p><p>— Quando pretendia me contar? — Sasuke perguntou, vendo a surpresa no olhar do irmão. — Não se preocupe, eu não permiti que nosso pai entrasse no quarto quando ele te propôs.</p><p>— Você ouviu?</p><p>— Sim. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça, sentando-se em frente ao irmão. — Como vai ser?</p><p>— O que?</p><p>— O casamento, você aceitou?</p><p>Itachi levou a mão ao queixo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto encarava Sasuke.</p><p>— Não haverá casamento, Sasuke. — Ele respondeu com uma voz melancólica. Sasuke estava acostumado a vê-lo sempre centrado e firme enquanto fazia qualquer coisa. Mas agora parecia abalado. — Não tenho condições de arcar com essa emoção agora.</p><p>— O que ele acha?</p><p>— Shisui sabe que não podemos falar disso agora. Ele foi imprudente naquele dia, me deixei levar pelos sentimentos, mas depois conversamos melhor e vamos aguardar. — Itachi inclinou-se para pegar o copo com chá. — Não está irritado comigo?</p><p>— Porque estaria? — Sasuke crispou os lábios. — Não é novidade que você não confia em mim.</p><p>— Eu confio em você. — Ele afirmou sério. — Confio a minha vida em suas mãos. Mas eu não poderia arriscar em revelar nossa relação... você entende? Tive receio de que me rejeitasse.</p><p>Sasuke apertou as mãos sobre as pernas, não poderia acreditar que o irmão passaria por cima de sua própria felicidade por causa da família. Sua expressão deveria ser severa, pois Itachi o tranquilizou, dizendo que ainda era cedo para pensarem nisso e que desejava focar em seu novo cargo.</p><p>— Eu não o rejeitaria, não ao saber que você tem coração e não é apenas um boneco de ventríloquo.</p><p>— Você é tão dramático. — Itachi riu, os olhos negros fitando o irmão emburrado. — Mas fico feliz em saber que não sente nojo de mim.</p><p>— Nojo? Ainda diz que o dramático sou eu. — Sasuke apoiou as mãos sobre o tatame. — Não é o primeiro casal de primos nesse Clã, que diferença faz se é homem ou mulher?</p><p>E claro que aquela conversa deixou Sasuke desanimado sobre seus sentimentos por Naruto, e isso também não passou desapercebido por Itachi.</p><p>— Muito me agrada ouvir isso, espero que todos pensem como você. Mas lembre-se, as minhas decisões não influenciam as suas. — Ele explicou. — Você parece muito bem, irmão. Talvez entenda disso melhor do que eu, esconder os sentimentos.</p><p>Sasuke corou levemente.</p><p>— Não é como se eu tivesse sido pedido em casamento. — Ele respondeu, virando a cabeça para o lado. Itachi riu, transbordando humor.</p><p>— Naruto sempre trouxe à tona diversos sentimentos em você. Eu sabia que ele seria uma boa influência. — Pausou, bebendo o chá tranquilamente. — Vou torcer para que dessa vez tudo dê certo.</p><p>— Já disse que não é nada sério.</p><p>— É claro, assim como não era nada sério com o Hyuuga.</p><p>Sasuke trincou os dentes, não suportava quando o irmão falava com aquele ar de quem tudo sabia. Mesmo que ele fosse exímio em coletar informações.</p><p>— Parece que é coisa de família, você também saiu com Ino e não prometeu nada sério a ela.</p><p>— De fato, eu nunca prometi, e foi apenas um encontro. — Itachi levantou-se, estava descalço com os pés na madeira perto da varanda. — Não me orgulho de ter usado Ino naquele dia para tentar esquecer de uma briga que tive com Shisui.</p><p>— Não! Me diga que você não fez isso. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, lançando um olhar decepcionado para o irmão.</p><p>— Eu sei que ela é sua amiga, sinto muito, não quis magoá-la. — Ele girou o corpo, os cabelos negros estavam soltos e moviam conforme o vento entrava pelas portas abertas. — Nós nos divertimos muito naquele dia, fomos no cinema e depois ela me levou para comer uns bolinhos com um queijo cremoso. Eu nunca havia sentido essa descontração com outra pessoa, senão Shisui. — Falou, observando um casal de passarinhos em um ninho sobre o galho da árvore. — Sabe, confortável com alguém a ponto de discutir assuntos triviais.</p><p>— E precisava beijá-la? — Sasuke esfregou a ponta dos dedos na testa, sentia uma precipitação de dor na cabeça se formar com toda aquela informação.</p><p>— Eu pensei que não seria tão ruim um beijo, e não foi. — Itachi virou novamente e Sasuke pode confirmar que era honesto, o irmão parecia feliz com a lembrança ao sorrir. — Nos encontramos mais uma vez para conversar sobre isso, e eu deixei claro que não possuía interesse em um relacionamento.</p><p>— Mas não foi o bastante, as pessoas não param de amar porque simplesmente querem. — Sasuke admirou-se por ter dito aquela frase.</p><p>— Acha que eu não sei? — Itachi lamentou. — Quantas vezes quis deixar de amar Shisui para que as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Eu sinto pela sua amiga, não queria causar mal a ela, não quando ela me proporcionou um dia de folga de mim mesmo. Diga isso a ela.</p><p>— Nem pensar, você quem irá falar isso pessoalmente. E espero que não a faça chorar.</p><p>— Muito bem, logo eu irei conversar com ela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Confie no ombro amigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assim que abriu a porta do apartamento, Sasuke viu os olhos de Ino cobertos por lágrimas. Ele permitiu que ela entrasse, fechando a porta. Sem falar nada, a Yamanaka o abraçou. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, enquanto Sasuke acariciava os cabelos macios que estavam soltos cobrindo as costas da kunoichi.</p><p>Quando os soluços cessaram, Sasuke ofereceu um chá, embora Ino desejasse afogar a tristeza em um copo de saquê. Infelizmente ele havia bebido tudo e não repôs as garrafas.</p><p>— Poderia ser pior. — Ino disse, enquanto secava as lágrimas com o lenço. — Ao menos ele foi gentil em me procurar na floricultura. Perguntou qual era a minha flor favorita, depois comprou um buquê delas, e tirou uma e colocou no meu cabelo.</p><p>— Essa informação é mesmo importante? — Sasuke perguntou, mas recebeu um olhar de advertência em troca. Ele entendeu o recado. — Ele foi sincero pelo menos.</p><p>— Disse que um dia vou encontrar alguém melhor do que ele e que me fará mais feliz do que um dia ele poderia fazer. — Ela o olhou com tristeza. — Parece algo bonito para se falar para alguém que não se ama, não é?</p><p>— Ino...</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu só estou sentindo esse aperto no peito, mas eu sei que vai acabar. — Ela passou a mão no rosto, tentando aparar as lágrimas que continuavam caindo. — Sakura me disse que eu precisava chorar, externar todo esse sentimento. Eu só espero não ter que passar muitos dias assim, ou terei olheiras terríveis. — Ela riu, era o suficiente para Sasuke acreditar que o bom-humor ainda estava ali em algum lugar.</p><p>— Se eu puder fazer alguma coisa, me diga. — Ele ofereceu, mais para confortá-la, não sabia o que poderia fazer naquele momento que a ajudasse de fato, senão ouvir e apoiar.</p><p>— Queria esquecer, o sharingan tem esse poder? — Ino suspirou, esfregando o lenço no nariz.</p><p>— Talvez meu tio-avô possa colocar você em um universo paralelo por setenta horas relembrando de algum trauma do passado. — Sasuke falou.</p><p>— É, pode ser, isso vai despertar uma outra dor e me fazer esquecer o fora que levei. — A kunoichi começou a rir, batendo em seguida no ombro de Sasuke. — Obrigada por me ouvir, eu sei que acha irritante esses desabafos, mas eu gosto de conversar com você porque é sempre sincero comigo.</p><p>— Não diga isso, eu não sou tão sincero assim. — Sasuke pegou o copo vazio das mãos dela. — Eu devia ter dito a mais tempo que você ia acabar sofrendo por causa do meu irmão.</p><p>— Você me falou.</p><p>— É, eu disse, então me diz porque eu dou conselhos se não me escuta?</p><p>— Para! Não pode brigar comigo, estou sofrendo aqui. — Ino cruzou os braços, emburrada. — Tenho que voltar para casa, a floricultura está com uma quantidade absurda de pedidos por causa dos eventos próximos do torneio. — Após falar sobre o torneio, Ino levou a mão à boca. — O torneio, eu me inscrevi.</p><p>— Eu sei.</p><p>— Mas eu me inscrevi só por causa do idiota do seu irmão. — Ela esbravejou, fazendo Sasuke rir em seguida. — Não seja cruel, eu sou a vítima.</p><p>— Você tem treinado?</p><p>— É claro que sim, faço meu treino matinal todos os dias e me encontro com Shikamaru e Choji. — Ela levou as mãos à cintura. — Sakura me falou que é possível que esse ano eles dividam o torneio por gênero, o número de mulheres aumentou muito nos últimos anos, criando uma categoria específica.</p><p>— E você concorda com isso? — Foi a vez de Sasuke cruzar os braços.</p><p>— É claro que não. — Ino mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa. — Sakura acha que é um pedido dos Daimyos, aqueles malditos bastardos devem estar querendo usar o exame como palco para suas perversões.</p><p>— Você vai desistir de lutar?</p><p>— Não, mas vontade é destruir aquela cabine com eles dentro. — Ela esbravejou com os punhos fechados. — Ino não possuía a mesma força de Sakura em questão física, mas tinha um treinamento rigoroso de taijutsu, o que contribuía com as habilidades desenvolvidas pelo seu time, somado a um uso inteligente do chakra, já que o jutsu de manipulação de mentes exigia o máximo de concentração e energia.</p><p>Falar sobre o torneio foi no fim satisfatório para a Yamanaka esquecer o coração partido. Antes dela ir embora, Sasuke queria saber se ela estava bem e, com o humor divertido que sempre a acompanhava, Ino brincou sobre como agora Uchiha Sasuke estava emotivo e preocupado com as pessoas. Logo em seguida ela piscou, mandando alguns beijos no ar.</p><p>Sasuke a viu descer as escadas no final do corredor e entrou. Olhou para sua cama, o suéter que Ino vestia estava ali em cima. O Uchiha pegou o suéter, ouvindo batidas na porta, achando que era a kunoichi que retornou para devolver.</p><p>— Tome mais cuidado na próxima vez. — Ele falou quando abriu a porta, mas não era Ino. — O que faz aqui, Neji?</p><p>— Podemos conversa? — O Hyuuga olhou para o lado do corredor discretamente, quando uma mulher idosa passou atrás dele e sem dar atenção aos dois, entrou em seu apartamento.</p><p>Sasuke fez um gesto para ele entra.</p><p>— Ino acabou de sair, ela poderia ter visto você. — Sasuke alertou, mas algo lhe dizia que o Hyuuga não estava tão preocupado.</p><p>— Eu sei, ela chegou primeiro, tive que esperar ir embora para subir. — Neji comentou, enquanto seu olhar esmiuçava o apartamento do Uchiha sem encontrar nada interessante.</p><p>— O que veio fazer aqui, Neji? — Sasuke perguntou sem paciência.</p><p>— Já disse, eu vim conversar. — Ele insistiu, caminhando pelo apartamento.</p><p>— Nós nunca fomos bons em conversar. — Sasuke colocou o suéter de Ino pendurado na cadeira. Neji estava do outro lado da mesa, inquieto, ainda que sua aparência estivesse perfeita, pois os Hyuugas não aceitavam menos do que isso.</p><p>— Tem razão, Sasuke. Então podemos fazer aquilo que somos bons. — Ele foi direto.</p><p>— Ou, você pode voltar para seu Clã e cuidar da sua esposa.</p><p>— Vai bancar o santo agora? — Neji sentou na cadeira.</p><p>Sasuke balançou a cabeça, pegando a chaleira da pia, enchendo com água.</p><p>— Ainda gosta de chá de hibisco?</p><p>— Sim, por favor. — Neji respondeu sério, aguardando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Confie na verdade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era verdade que ele não queria compromisso sério com Neji, e que a relação que possuíam era mais carnal. Mas era impossível não se ater aos detalhes. O Hyuuga era sempre muito comedido em suas palavras, sério e perfeccionista. Quando se encontravam num bar, onde muitas pessoas estavam ocupadas demais com jogos e suas próprias mágoas, não notavam que os dois grandes gênios daquela época estavam flertando. Nem mesmo Sasuke sabia. Quando foi convidado para ir até o apartamento do Hyuuga, ficou claro as intenções. Sasuke não soube dizer para Ino quando ela o perguntou. Mas agora, sentado de frente para Neji, recordava-se muito bem do primeiro beijo que trocaram atrás do bar. Foi de pura urgência, era tudo o que precisava no momento.</p><p>Neji possuía olhos incríveis e enigmáticos, talvez jamais fosse decifrado sua essência. E agora ele estava ali, diante de seus olhos, observando sem muita emoção a xícara de chá de hibiscos.</p><p>— Sinto muito por incomodá-lo em sua casa sem marcar. — Ele falou, após um período de silêncio, quando aguardou Sasuke preparar o chá.</p><p>— Não tem problema, eu só vou treinar mais tarde.</p><p>— Como vai o treinamento?</p><p>— Produtivo, meu pai quer trabalhar comigo algumas técnicas.</p><p>— Ótimo, sua família vai manter a reputação de grandes ninjas. — Neji ergueu a xícara e bebeu o restante do chá. — Hinata pediu a retirada de seu nome do torneio.</p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Era impressão sua, ou a postura de Neji pareceu ter fraquejado naquele momento?</p><p>— Ela está indisposta, guardando leito neste momento. — Ele respondeu sério, mas o tom estava afetado.</p><p>— Com certeza Sakura ajudará.</p><p>— Hinata está sendo cuidada por uma especialista. — Neji o encarava sério, e logo que ele desviou o olhar, Sasuke entendeu que ele estava ali para desabafar, ou pedir ajuda sobre algo que nem mesmo os membros de seu time ajudaria. — Ela está grávida.</p><p>A revelação fez Sasuke interromper o próprio pensamento. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias em que o casal se encontrava, eventualmente o Clã cobraria um herdeiro. Mas não imaginou que seria tão rápido.</p><p>— Uau, você caiu mesmo de cabeça nesse casamento. Eu desejo o melhor para vocês, fico feliz que as coisas estejam dando certo.</p><p>— Obrigado, mas... — Ele afastou a xícara com as mãos. — Não fui responsável pelo acontecimento, então não mereço os parabéns por ter me adaptado a vida de casado. Já que sequer encostei na minha esposa.</p><p>— Como assim?</p><p>— Ela já estava grávida quando nos casamos, poucas semanas. — Neji falou com tranquilidade, embora Sasuke imaginasse que ele estava se contendo para manter as aparências. Ele também sabia que Neji cobriria a história de Hinata para manter a honra dela e da família. Seja como for, concluiu que o Hyuuga não precisava de chá, mas de algo mais forte para descer aquela história.</p><p>Sasuke se levantou e vestiu o casaco.</p><p>— Vamos, no caminho deixo um aviso para meu pai que precisei sair com urgência.</p><p>Neji se levantou, não fez cerimônia ao acompanhá-lo pela vila. Passaram pelo distrito Uchiha e só foi o tempo de Sasuke deixar o recado com Sarada. Eles seguiram então para a vila mais próxima, bastante conhecida pelos dois.</p><p>O caminho foi feito com poucas trocas de palavras. Neji não sabia quem era o pai da criança e respeitava a decisão de Hinata em não contar, já que estavam ligados aquele casamento, ao menos eram unidos. Ele não estava disposto a contar para mais ninguém, o que deixou claro para Sasuke que ele o tinha como alguém de confiança.</p><p>Chegaram no bar e reservaram uma mesa isolada do público onde poderiam beber e conversar a sós. Sasuke pediu uma porção de lulas fritas e uma sopa de mariscos. Neji não pediu nada a princípio, apenas uma bebida.</p><p>— Eu pensei em te procurar algumas vezes, até fui ao seu apartamento, mas você estava lá.</p><p>— Pelo menos veio até aqui, ao invés de usar o byakugan.</p><p>— Eu não seria tão baixo em fazer isso. Além do mais, não sou preguiçoso.</p><p>— Sei que não. — Sasuke sorriu e saboreou as lulas com molho, oferecendo para Neji, que recusou. — Andei ocupado no último mês com os treinos e minha vida social, parece que agora tenho uma.</p><p>— Isso tem a ver com Uzumaki Naruto?</p><p>— Você é inteligente demais para eu responder.</p><p>— Era só questão de tempo para acontecer.</p><p>— Quer mesmo falar sobre a minha vida amorosa? A sua parece mais complicada. — Sasuke notou ele se mover desconfortável. — As coisas não são como antes, você tomou uma decisão difícil e agora precisa arcar com as consequências. Como se sente?</p><p>Neji o encarou, sem parecer saber o que dizer. Ele bebeu o saquê e depois respondeu.</p><p>— Um dia você vai entender que eu estou onde devo estar.</p><p>— Você renegou a si próprio quando casou com uma mulher.</p><p>— O casamento pode possuir diversos propósitos. — Neji segurava o copo sem beber. — Você não pretende se casar, presumo.</p><p>— Não está nos planos. — Sasuke terminou a refeição. — Talvez não uma cerimônia e tudo o mais, eu não sou ligado espiritualmente a essas tradições. Além disso, eu gostaria até de ver minha família chocada ao me ver casado com um homem, diferente do que eles sonham.</p><p>— Apenas para chocar? Ou você o ama?</p><p>Sasuke apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa.</p><p>— Durante anos eu vivi em função dos outros, não me entenda mal, eu as amo demais, mas não posso abrir mão de ser quem eu sou para agradar.</p><p>Neji moveu a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios.</p><p>— Não posso abandonar Hinata agora. — Ele respirou fundo.</p><p>— Você me disse que a amava e eu não sabia o que era isso, nem abrir mão de tudo por alguém que amo. — Sasuke o encarou sério, ele havia dado a própria vida para salvar Naruto durante uma luta, foi ressuscitado e... bem, Neji não sabia disso. O Uchiha suspirou, compreendendo que Neji queria sua sinceridade para tomar alguma decisão importante que afetaria todo um Clã. E o único conselho que ele tinha naquele momento era mandar todos a merda e viver a própria vida. Mas não poderia se esquecer com quem estava falando.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Confie nos instintos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke aguardou os pais dos alunos na Academia, a reunião era para falar sobre os exames que eles seriam submetidos dali dois meses. Era comum as famílias treinarem seus filhos em casa, foi assim com Sasuke, e obviamente isso colaborava com o crescimento das crianças. Não somente como ninjas, mas como pessoas humanas. Contudo, era comum as crianças ninjas serem levadas ao máximo de sua capacidade. Durante muitos anos as crianças foram usadas como escudos em guerras, ou espiões. Os irmãos de Madara e Izuna foram crianças que, vivendo em meio a guerra, perderam a vida muito cedo.</p><p>Entretanto, com as transformações da sociedade ninja nos últimos tempos, não havia necessidade de enviar as crianças para uma guerra (a não ser que fosse em um caso muito especial) e Sasuke não contava que alguma guerra eclodisse nos próximos meses. Os tempos de paz estavam aí a porta.</p><p>— Eu conto com a ajuda de vocês, se tiverem alguma dúvida, me procurem. — Sasuke terminou a reunião e despediu-se de todos.</p><p>Quando a sala ficou vazia, ele ajeitou todos os documentos em cima da mesa e guardou na gaveta.</p><p>— Não me canso nunca de ver você assim.</p><p>Sasuke não precisou se virar para imaginar o sorriso de Naruto em sua direção. Ele havia ficado toda a semana longe da vila em uma missão e agora estava de volta.</p><p>Assim que o Uzumaki se aproximou, Sasuke virou-se e sorriu de volta.</p><p>— Como foi a missão? — Ele perguntou, mantendo uma distância que não fosse comprometedora.</p><p>— Oi, Naruto, senti sua falta, como você está bonito. — Naruto gesticulou com as mãos, enquanto Sasuke revirava os olhos. — Suas habilidades sociais precisam melhorar.</p><p>— Porque você não viu como fui bem agora pouco com os pais dos meus alunos. — Sasuke falou com orgulho de si mesmo. — E dessa vez ninguém pediu para eu ensinar coisas que os filhos ainda não podem fazer.</p><p>— Tipo fazer todos dormirem usando o sharingan? — Naruto gargalhou.</p><p>— Você seria um pai muito problemático. — Sasuke pegou a bolsa e pendurou a alça no ombro. — Tenho que corrigir essas provas, e prometi levar Ino e Sakura no cinema essa noite. Se quiser ir com a gente.</p><p>— Um encontro duplo? — Naruto aproximou-se e tocou em uma mecha de cabelo do Uchiha.</p><p>— Está mais para um tipo de atividade para esquecer a vida amorosa. Por isso não acho que seria prudente a gente, sabe...</p><p>— Demonstrar afeto na frente delas?</p><p>— Por aí. — Eles caminharam pelo corredor da academia até deixar o prédio. — Eu não contei nada para elas, não tive oportunidade. Além disso, combinamos em ir devagar.</p><p>Naruto concordou, movendo a cabeça.</p><p>— Vou encontrar o Ero-senin agora, provavelmente ele deve estar nas termas coletando material par ao livro novo. — Naruto deu uma piscadinha para Sasuke. — Encontro você as sete?</p><p>— No meu apartamento.</p><p>— Beleza! Vamos animar as garotas. — Naruto acenou, afastando-se. Depois ele virou novamente. — A gente precisa comprar chocolate ou alguma coisa do tipo?</p><p>— Sakura gosta de dangos e Ino gosta de chocolate com macadâmia.</p><p>— Vou precisar anotar isso, senão esqueço. — Naruto voltou a andar e Sasuke observou-o até ele entrar em um armazém. Sasuke voltou a caminhar, precisava adiantar os trabalhos da academia se quisesse ter tempo para fazer tudo o que precisava nas últimas semanas antes do torneio. Quando chegou em casa, deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa e separou o lixo para jogar fora.</p><p>— Sasuke-sensei.</p><p>O Uchiha despejou o restante dos dejetos na lixeira, quando foi abordado pela criança.</p><p>— O que faz aqui, Akira, achei que estivesse na casa de seus avós.</p><p>— Minha mãe decidiu retornar para Konoha. — O menino tinha um olhar triste, mas Sasuke não tinha ideia do que poderia ser. Akira deixou a Academia Ninja pouco tempo depois de Sasuke começar a dar aulas, por isso não o conhecia bem. A mãe dele veio de outro país, ainda grávida do garoto, era tudo o que Sasuke sabia.</p><p>Ele o convidou para comerem alguma coisa, quem sabe assim poderia obter mais informações. Subiu até seu apartamento e trocou de roupa, lavando as mãos. Akira estava sentado na cama quando saiu do banheiro.</p><p>— Minha mãe disse que eu não posso deixar Konoha e nem sair sozinho pela vila.</p><p>— Aconteceu algo? — Ele se aproximou e ajoelhou no chão para olhá-lo.</p><p>— Ela disse que é para me proteger. — O menino esfregou a ponta do nariz e Sasuke se levantou.</p><p>— Vamos, vou comprar um sorvete para você e depois levá-lo para casa.</p><p>A reação da mãe de Akira foi suspeita, ela agradeceu Sasuke por ter trazido o menino de volta para casa, mas não disse nada mais, fechando a porta.</p><p>Sasuke procurou Kakashi em seu escritório, explicando a situação. Apesar de não ter nada que comprovasse de fato que havia algo errado, ele achou prudente avisar. Ao deixar o escritório do Hokage, Sasuke viu Tobirama em frente a sala de investigação. Ele ainda pensou em deixar o prédio antes de ser visto, mas parecia um comportamento infantil.</p><p>Aproximou-se dele e logo depois viu o tio-avô Izuna sair da mesma sala.</p><p>— Sasuke. — Chamou Izuna, quando viu o sobrinho-neto. — Está procurando por mim?</p><p>— Não, eu vim falar com o Hokage. — Sasuke fez uma reverência respeitosa na direção dos dois ninjas. — Eu não quero atrapalhar o trabalho de vocês.</p><p>— Não está atrapalhando nada. — Tobirama respondeu. — Izuna já estava de saída. Ele tem mais o que fazer na polícia de Konoha, não é?</p><p>— Se vocês fizessem o trabalho de vocês direito, eu não estaria aqui agora para resolver os problemas. — Izuna o encarou sério. Sasuke viu aquele tipo de cena se repetir diversas vezes.</p><p>— Preciso ir, tenho um encontro. — Sasuke comentou, dando as costas para os dois. Jurava que eles não sentiriam nem sua presença, quando mais ouvir o que falou.</p><p>— Ora, finalmente. — Izuna disse. — É a Yamanaka?</p><p>— Vou sair com ela, mas também vai Sakura e o Naruto. — Ele respondeu.</p><p>— Ótimo. — Tobirama falou agitado. — Ele anda bastante preocupado com o torneio, precisa de um tempo para relaxar. — Tobirama retornou para a sala, e Izuna não o deixou esquecer da discussão que estavam tendo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Confie na sutileza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O que Tobirama falou sobre Naruto estar preocupado com o torneio incomodou Sasuke. Ele sabia que o Uzumaki era contra a ideia de um palco para nobres se divertirem com a luta de ninjas, mas não parecia ser sobre isso que o Senju falava.</p><p>No horário combinado, Naruto bateu na porta do apartamento. Estava cheiroso e com os cabelos recém lavados, usando uma camiseta cinza e calças pretas. Não precisava de mais nada para ficar bonito. Sasuke sorriu.</p><p>— Eu acabei comendo os doces que comprei, então vamos ter que passar no mercado novamente. — Naruto disse, logo após dar um beijo em Sasuke.</p><p>Assim que deixaram o apartamento, caminharam até o mercado mais próximo. Sasuke comentou sobre o aluno Akira, e depois falou do encontro que teve com Tobirama e Izuna, mas Naruto não parecia focado.</p><p>— Fico feliz que a gente não seja esse tipo de rivais. — Naruto segurava duas caixas de chocolate na mão, decidindo qual comprar.</p><p>— Você tem medo de me enfrentar no torneio? — A pergunta de Sasuke fez Naruto gargalhar.</p><p>— Ao contrário, eu estou ansioso para lutar com você. — Ele respondeu.</p><p>— Então porque Tobirama disse que você anda preocupado com o torneio?</p><p>— Não esquente com o velho. — Naruto suspirou, decidindo pelo chocolate ao rum. — Por acaso eu falei que estava preocupado com uma pessoa no torneio. — Naruto pegou mais alguns doces das prateleiras do mercado e colocou dentro do cesto que Sasuke carregava. — Eu aconselhei uma pessoa a não lutar.</p><p>Sasuke estreitou os olhos e pensou rápido.</p><p>— Hyuuga Hinata?</p><p>— Como sabe? — Naruto o encarou sério.</p><p>— Neji me disse que ela abandonou o torneio por causa da saúde.</p><p>— Hmm... foi isso que ele disse? — Eles se encaminharam para o caixa e Naruto pagou as compras, deixando o mercado. — Não sabia que você e Neji eram amigos.</p><p>— Nós... — Sasuke pensou em como falar aquilo. — É, digamos que sim.</p><p>— Ele é uma boa pessoa, casou com a Hinata mesmo sem amá-la. Se bem que eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.</p><p>O combinado era encontrar Sakura e Ino na floricultura, e logo que chegaram lá, encontraram também Tenten. As três pararam de falar quase que instantaneamente.</p><p>— Eu me esqueci completamente que a gente ia no cinema. — Ino lamentou.</p><p>— Não tem problema, Tenten pode ir também. — Naruto falou, mostrando a sacola. — Compramos umas coisas que talvez ajude.</p><p>— Ajudar no que exatamente? — Sakura perguntou, aceitando a sacola. — Você trouxe dango, sabe que eu amo. — Ela comemorou, beijando-o no rosto. — De qualquer forma, não poderemos ir no cinema, combinamos de visitar Hinata, ela não parece muito bem de saúde.</p><p>— Acho que não tem problema, Sasuke e eu vamos sozinhos. — Naruto virou-se para ele. — O que acha? Se não for ruim para você.</p><p>— Tanto faz. — Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros, despedindo-se em seguida.</p><p>Depois de saírem da vila, Naruto o puxou para próximo de uma árvore, segurando-o pela cintura e o pressionando contra o tronco.</p><p>— Tanto faz? — Ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta.</p><p>— Não era para a gente fingir que não estava rolando nada entre nós? — Sasuke divertia-se com aquela situação. — Ao contrário disso, você parecia muito animado em ficar sozinho comigo.</p><p>— Eu não consigo evitar. — Naruto o beijou, abraçando-o com mais força. Sasuke levou as mãos aos ombros dele, mas logo enfiou-as dentro do casaco, acariciando o abdome. Naruto o mordeu nos lábios, com um sorriso de satisfação em seguida.</p><p>Eles não tinham mais idade para embrenhar pela floresta como dois adolescentes de quinze anos. Por outro lado, não conseguia tirar as mãos de Naruto. O beijo dele fazia Sasuke perder a linha de pensamentos, entregue completamente as sensações de estar nos braços de quem era apaixonado.</p><p>Naruto mordeu levemente o ombro dele, enquanto as mãos o seguravam pelo quadril. Sasuke estava excitado, a ereção se evidenciava. Naruto demonstrava a mesma euforia.</p><p>Na noite em que Naruto declarou seus sentimentos, acabaram indo para o quarto dele, mas as carícias não foram muito além. Eles tinham tempo, afinal, mas logo depois o Uzumaki foi mandando para uma missão. Contudo, Sasuke não se arrependia por esperar um momento mais apropriado. Mesmo que seu corpo eclodisse em desespero, exigindo mais contato físico.</p><p>— Gostei disso. — Naruto falou, apertando os próprios lábios, enquanto a mão direita esfregava sobre a calça do Uchiha, massageando o volume. — Você está muito a fim de ver aquele filme?</p><p>— Que filme? — Sasuke precisou se equilibrar quando Naruto o ergueu. Não que fosse uma tarefa fácil de fazer, ele era tão alto e pesado quanto Naruto.</p><p>— Se esqueceu do cinema? — Naruto tinha a boca pressionada contra os lábios de Sasuke a voz dele saiu engraçada. — Podemos mudar a rota, tem uma hospedaria aqui perto.</p><p>Sasuke estava concordando, mas não ouvia muito o que ele dizia. Beijou-o com um desejo que queimava seu peito. Queria que Naruto não tirasse as mãos de cima dele, mas ele tirou. Eles precisaram de alguns minutos para continuarem o caminho até a hospedaria. Foi tempo o bastante para Sasuke recordar das muitas fantasias que teve ao longo dos anos sobre o relacionamento dos dois.</p><p>— Está muito calado. — Naruto comentou, enquanto passavam por uma ponte de madeira em forma de arco. — Embora seja algo comum, você sempre foi muito calado.</p><p>— E você sempre muito hiperativo. As vezes falava até demais. — Ele riu.</p><p>— Não era tão ruim, era?</p><p>— Na verdade era. — Sasuke apoiou as costas do alambrado da ponte. — Você adorava chamar a atenção.</p><p>— E você era muito metido na academia. — Naruto parou na frente dele. — Olha pra mim, eu sou um Uchiha perfeito. — A voz dele afinou e Sasuke começou a rir.</p><p>— Eu não falo assim. — Ele empurrou Naruto, mas logo recebeu um abraço. — E não sou perfeito, nunca quis ser. Talvez tentei ser como meu irmão, porque eu o admirava muito. Mas agora eu não quero ser igual a ele.</p><p>— Você é muito melhor do que ele. — Naruto o encarava com um sorriso. — Eu sempre quis chamar a sua atenção. Talvez de um jeito errado, mas consegui.</p><p>Sasuke piscou lentamente, absorvido pelas palavras e os gestos doces de Naruto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Agora que começa a festa? rs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Confie na cobiça</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hospedaria era grande e possuía uma área com restaurante e bar. Também havia saunas, termas e os quartos no andar superior. A Vila Majin era conhecida pelos eventos de culinárias e festivais de música.</p><p>— Vou pedir um quarto duplo. — Naruto disse, tirando a carteira do bolso.</p><p>— Deixa que eu pago. — Sasuke adiantou-se, pegando o próprio dinheiro. — Vamos ficar com um quarto de casal. — Ele falou para a recepcionista.</p><p>Não estavam em Konoha, então não viu necessidade de ser cauteloso. Naruto apertou a mão na cintura dele e encostou os lábios próximo de seu ouvido.</p><p>— Eu tô louco para te levar para a cama. — Sussurrou, fazendo Sasuke pausar a assinatura de seu nome no cadastro que preenchia.</p><p>Após receberem as chaves, Naruto indicou o caminho para a escada. O lugar estava movimentando, Sasuke ouviu comentários sobre a coroação da princesa do outono. Também haveria queima de fogos e um teatro de marionetes.</p><p>Eles entraram no quarto, tiraram os sapatos na área reservada e Sasuke não teve tempo de avaliar a disposição dos móveis, não antes de seu corpo colar no de Naruto e eles começarem a tirar as camisas, enquanto buscavam a boca um do outro em um beijo aflito.</p><p>Sasuke pode vislumbrar a cama de casal, uma poltrona ao lado dele e uma mesa pequena com um jarro em cima. Após o beijo, afastou-se, tirando a calça. Virou-se para Naruto, suas costas eram largas e possuía algumas cicatrizes por toda a extensão da pele bronzeada, tinha os músculos bem desenvolvidos, mas não exagerado.</p><p>Sasuke aproximou-se, passando as mãos nas costas de Naruto, tocando algumas das cicatrizes e queimaduras. Ele beijou a pele e sentiu a quentura agradável de Naruto, suas mãos foram por baixo dos braços dele, abraçando-o.</p><p>O cheiro era inconfundível, embora Sasuke não possuísse nenhum olfato especial, sabia distinguir entre mil o cheiro de Naruto. Sabia ler seus movimentos, sabia esperar por surpresas.</p><p>Sasuke o mordeu, descendo a boca pelas costas, sentindo a reação dele através dos gemidos, sem poupar força, deixando marcas no caminho.</p><p>— Faz tempo que te desejo. — Declarou, quando ficaram de frente um para o outro. — Mas antes de me levar para cama, vamos aproveitar.</p><p>Sasuke empurrou Naruto em direção a poltrona, fazendo-o sentar-se. Puxou da cama uma almofada e jogou no chão.</p><p>— Você não vai me amarrar, vai? — Naruto perguntou rindo, o corpo relaxado na poltrona, com as pernas abertas.</p><p>— Só se você pedir. — Sasuke ajoelhou sobre a almofada, apoiando as mãos nas pernas de Naruto, achando divertido o sorriso pervertido dele.</p><p>Naruto inclinou o corpo para frente e o beijou. Quando o beijo se aprofundou, com a língua dele explorando sua boca, Sasuke o afastou devagar com as mãos.</p><p>— Acho que vou ter que te amarrar. — Ele disse ficando de pé novamente.</p><p>— Não brinca comigo. — Naruto falou, enquanto Sasuke tirava do bolso de seu casaco um rolo de fio de aço, fazendo o Uzumaki rir nervosamente. — Tá falando sério?</p><p>Sasuke esticou o fio, enquanto andava até a poltrona, seus olhos negros luziram e eles se transformaram em vermelho vivo, o que fez Naruto desistir de impedir que fosse amarrado. O sharingan orbitou apenas pela intensidade de energia que o corpo de Sasuke emanava.</p><p>Ele sentou no colo de Naruto, que não hesitou em permitir as mãos serem levadas para trás da poltrona. Sasuke o prendeu, e ele queria não ter gostado tanto de apertar o fio de aço ao redor dos punhos do Uzumaki.</p><p>Ao retornar o rosto na direção de Naruto, não viu nada que denunciasse que ele não queria continuar com aquilo. Naruto moveu a cabeça para frente, querendo beijá-lo, mas a posição e os punhos amarrados o impediam de alcançá-lo.</p><p>Sasuke mexeu sobre o colo dele, insinuando-se conforme movia o quadril. Naruto o encarava com paixão, mordendo os lábios e olhando cada parte disponível do corpo. Sasuke voltou a ajoelhar na almofada e puxou a calça de Naruto, removendo-a completamente tudo o que ainda restava.</p><p>A expressão facial de Naruto era pura malícia, envaidecido pelo seu corpo ser apreciado pelo olhar faminto de Sasuke.</p><p>— Achei que era para eu olhar... — Naruto o atiçou e a resposta veio a altura. Sasuke foi inclinando o corpo para frente, beijando o umbigo, a marca do selo não era visível, senão quando Naruto liberava o chakra da raposa, mas o Uchiha conhecia aquele corpo de olhos fechados.</p><p>Ele continuou beijando o abdômen de Naruto, inflado com os gemidos, suas mãos apertaram as coxas dele, a pele estremecida pelo toque. Naruto começar a fazer exigências e Sasuke riu com a aflição transmitida na voz dele, mas não levou muito tempo para roçar os lábios umedecidos na glande, segurando o pênis com uma mão, movendo devagar para cima e para baixo. Sasuke abriu a boca e engoliu o membro de uma vez fazendo Naruto arfar com um gemido rouco. Ele colocou a língua para fora e lambeu toda a extensão do pênis, erguendo o olhar para ver que era assistido.</p><p>A saliva escorreu pela boca ao sugar o membro, acelerando o movimento com urgência, a poltrona movendo-se à medida que o corpo de Naruto não se segurava preso na poltrona. Sua língua serpenteou pela ereção, atendo-se também ao restante do corpo de Naruto.</p><p>E quando Sasuke buscava o ar pela boca, ouvia os protestos lamuriosos do Uzumaki, pedindo por mais. Ele tinha Naruto em suas mãos e o que mais poderia ser mais divertido que isso?</p><p>Sasuke não deixou que ele gozasse, por pura maldade. Sorriu, levantou-se mais uma vez e apreciou o momento. As maçãs rubras de Naruto denunciavam sua temperatura elevada, enquanto a boca entreaberta soltava uma lufada de ar quente. O corpo dele correspondeu aos estímulos e era gratificante ver o peito acelerado, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto os olhos azuis expressavam volúpia. Os músculos do corpo enrijecido, tal como o membro endurecido.</p><p>O desejava intensamente, e precisava tê-lo de uma vez dentro de si.</p><p>— Você não vai me deixar assim, né? — Naruto perguntou com um olhar apelativo.</p><p>Sasuke riu, ajoelhando-se novamente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uai acabou assim? :x <br/>Temos a outra parte também, alguém animado pra ler? hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Confie na paixão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boca de Sasuke salivou, sentindo o gosto de Naruto quando ele gozou. Ao erguer a cabeça, ele passou a mão nos lábios, limpando o líquido que escorria de sua boca. Por sua vez, Naruto tinha a cabeça direcionada para o teto. Seus lábios entreabertos soltava o ar com dificuldade.</p><p>Sasuke massageou o pescoço, havia se esforçado, tirou do bolso da calça caída no chão uma kunai, que usou para cortar a linha de aço. Naruto estava livre e levou poucos segundos para que Sasuke estivesse preso embaixo do corpo dele sobre a cama.</p><p>Naruto esfregou os lábios nos de Sasuke, mas não se ateve apenas ali, beijou o pescoço dele e depois subiu até a orelha, sabendo muito bem que era um ponto sensível, mordiscou e sussurrou como a boca dele estava gostosa. A mão desceu pelo abdome de Sasuke, alcançando depois a ereção, massageando-o, até virá-lo na cama e percorrer suas costas com beijos.</p><p>Sasuke sentiu novamente o corpo de Naruto pesar sobre ele, retornando aos beijos em sua pele, sugerindo que erguesse o quadril e flexionasse os joelhos. Foi o bastante para as mãos do Uchiha apertarem o lençol ao sentir o toque molhado da língua violando-o com movimentos rápidos e pressionando a boca na entrada apertada, entre chupões e lambidas Naruto o penetrou com o dedo, com movimentos lentos até aumentar a intensidade da penetração, sentindo o canal contrair com outro dedo o possuindo.</p><p>Sasuke gemeu, sem esconder a excitação. Ele foi virado novamente na cama, a boca de Naruto mordiscando seu mamilo. Seu corpo fervia, sua visão embaçada pela necessidade de senti-lo dentro de si. Sasuke sentou sobre Naruto mais uma vez, sem recusas. Ele mexeu o quadril, sugestivo conforme o pênis roçava suas nádegas. Em busca de mais atrito, Sasuke direcionou o membro com a mão para sua entrada. O ar que saia da boca de Naruto aqueceu seu peito, ele buscou os lábios do loiro em um beijo desesperado, conforme era penetrado devagar, sem parar. Precisou conter um ou outro gemido dolorido, enquanto o volume era forçado para dentro de si. Abriu mais as pernas e as mãos de Naruto o seguravam com firmeza na cintura, o beijo ainda era compartilhado, as línguas se encontravam ansiosas.</p><p>As estocadas eram lentas num primeiro momento, havia a necessidade de reconhecimento, mas também um desespero que os consumia, a ponto de moverem com mais intensidade.</p><p>Os gemidos também aumentaram, mas eram abafados pela musicalidade do lado de fora. Com as duas mãos sobre o peito de Naruto, Sasuke empurrou-o até que ficasse deitado na cama. Ainda sobre o colo dele, rebolou o quadril ao seu ritmo. O calor aumentava, assim como o suor que escorria pelas costas.</p><p>Sasuke gostava daquela posição, pois proporcionava a visão de como Naruto se entregava ao ato, sua expressão era sensual e completamente desinibida. As mãos dele massageavam suas nádegas, Sasuke nem teve tempo de se segurar quando Naruto o atirou para o lado na cama e o virou de costas para ele, subindo sobre seu corpo e atiçando com a ereção a entrada estimulada. Não houve muito esforço como da primeira vez para penetrá-lo, e a sensação de recebê-lo por inteiro fez Sasuke bradar de prazer. Um gemido rouco saiu de sua boca, logo em seguida ele ordenou que Naruto fizesse mais forte e não parasse.</p><p>Naruto o segurava pelo quadril, investindo o corpo contra o dele. Sasuke ouvia-o xingar entre os dentes cada vez que ele empinava mais o quadril e rebolava apressado, a medida que o contato físico já não era o bastante para aplacar as suas expectativas.</p><p>— Você gosta assim? — Naruto abaixou a cabeça e o mordiscou na orelha.</p><p>Sasuke queria poder guardar o máximo possível a sensação de prazer ao atingir o clímax, mas ele apenas se contentou com aquela vibração percorrer seu corpo, removendo toda sua energia para no fim perder o próprio equilíbrio, sem condição de sustentar o peso de Naruto que puxou seus cabelos, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás em busca de um beijo quando também gozou. Deitando-se em seguida ao seu lado com um sorriso abrangente.</p><p>Ficaram um tempo deitados e relaxados, controlando a respiração até que Naruto ergueu a cabeça, dizendo que estava com fome. Sabendo que o serviço de quarto era demorado, ele se levantou.</p><p>— Volto logo. — Naruto disse, quando retornou do banheiro, vestindo a calça e a camisa.</p><p>Sasuke concordou, embora não quisesse que ele saísse logo após o sexo, estava querendo passar mais tempo na cama, engalfinhar os dedos nos cabelos loiros e fazê-lo repetir tudo o que havia dito durante a transa. Naruto não tinha vergonha de dizer em voz alta todas as sacanagens que havia saído da sua boca enquanto estava em cima dele. Mas Sasuke era mais contido.</p><p>Com a lembrança bem viva em sua mente, ele saiu da cama a muito custo e foi até o banheiro. Aproveitou para encher de água a banheira, poderiam relaxar num banho. Não havia nada para fazer espuma, mesmo assim, Sasuke entrou na água após lavar rapidamente o corpo na ducha.</p><p>— Eu voltei. — Naruto falou do quarto e em seguida ele abriu a porta do banheiro. — Sabia que você ia gostar da banheira.</p><p>— Tira a roupa e entra também. — Sugeriu e Naruto logo removeu toda a roupa, entrando na banheira, esquecendo a comida.</p><p>— Se quiser, pode ficar no meu colo de novo. — Naruto comentou, piscando o olho e trazendo Sasuke para mais perto. — Eu queria que esse dia não acabasse.</p><p>Sasuke concordou, mas precisava retornar para casa, ainda havia uma pilha de provas para corrigir e preparar o material da próxima aula. Naruto o repreendeu por falar de trabalho naquele momento, enquanto eles deviam estar falando sobre coisas mais interessantes.</p><p>— Falar da maneira que puxou meu cabelo?</p><p>— Você começou me amarrando. — Riu, mostrando em seguida as marcas no pulso. Sasuke ficou envergonhado a princípio, mas Naruto o tranquilizou. — Está doendo? — Ele ergueu a mão e acariciou a cabeça de Sasuke.</p><p>— Não mais.</p><p>Naruto sorriu e o beijou.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Será que agora o casal engata de vez? rsrs<br/>Gostaram?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Confie no indulto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke abriu os olhos, anoitecera.</p><p>O quarto era iluminado apenas pelas luzes do festival. Ele tentou se mover, mas só fez Naruto o abraçar ainda mais forte.</p><p>— Não sai. — Naruto pediu.</p><p>— Eu preciso. — Sasuke falou baixinho. — Tenho uma pilha de provas para corrigir.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu ajudo amanhã. — Ele falou, ainda de olhos fechados. Os dois acabaram pegando no sono, mas não parecia ser tão tarde, não com a música do festival ainda rolando. — Sou muito bom em provas, lembra-se do exame chunin?</p><p>— Você sequer respondeu às perguntas da prova.</p><p>— Mas eu passei para a outra fase, não passei? — Naruto disse com os lábios colados em seu ouvido. — Além do mais, quero dormir com você essa noite. Da última vez, você fugiu para seu apartamento.</p><p>— Podemos fazer isso muitas outras noites. — Sasuke girou o corpo na cama, virando-se para ele. Naruto abriu os olhos e sorriu.</p><p>— É apenas uma hora até Konoha. — Ele insistiu. — Se você levantar as seis, vai estar lá na hora que as crianças estiverem chegando na Academia. Ainda posso passar lá para levar seu almoço.</p><p>— Você está mesmo empenhado em dormir comigo. — Sasuke o abraçou e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, acariciando a cicatriz em sua barriga.</p><p>— Eu não quero que você seja descuidado no trabalho, só acho que tá gostoso ficar aqui e eu ainda tenho uma ou duas ideias para a gente aproveitar antes de dormir.</p><p>Sasuke riu, apoiando os cotovelos na cama.</p><p>— Eu fico lisonjeado e preocupado, as marcas que me deixou nas coxas ainda ardem.</p><p>Naruto o abraçou, girando os dois corpos em cima da cama, ficando por cima dele.</p><p>— Posso cuidar das suas coxas. — Naruto disse, beijando-o levemente nos lábios. Os fogos de artifício começaram a explodir no céu, irradiando suas cores dentro do quarto. Sasuke apertou os lábios com a gostosa sensação que sentiu quando Naruto chupou seus mamilos, descendo a mão para o meio de suas pernas e acariciando a coxa interna.</p><p>Naruto falou alguma coisa, mas sinceramente Sasuke não prestava atenção, via apenas a pirotecnia dos fogos clarear as paredes do quarto, enquanto a boca do Uzumaki <br/>espalhava beijos e algumas mordidas pelo seu corpo. As coxas, Naruto cuidou bem, passando a língua devagar por toda a extensão. Contudo, a essa altura o Uchiha não estava mais preocupado com as marcas. Ele levou a própria mão ao pênis e começou a se masturbar.</p><p>— Está com pressa? — Naruto perguntou. — Você não vai a lugar nenhum.</p><p>Sasuke ouviu ele rir, antes de tirar sua mão da ereção. Em seguida, sentiu o membro ser engolido pela boca feroz do Uzumaki. Agora com certeza ele não iria a lugar nenhum.</p><p>Naruto o chupava tão intensamente, que Sasuke tinha os pensamentos embaralhados. Não demorou para gozar, e sentir aquele prazer percorrer seu corpo, desejando prolongar o quanto pudesse a sensação. Ele desejava retribuir na mesma intensidade, mas seu corpo estava relaxado no colchão. Até que a respiração permitisse ele focar em outra ação, Naruto já havia ficado em pé para ir até o banheiro. Ele retornou em seguida, pulando na cama para deitar ao lado de Sasuke.</p><p>O sono havia desaparecido, eles começaram a conversar sobre assuntos triviais, até que Sasuke retomou o assunto do Torneio, logo Hinata voltou a ser o tópico da conversa, não demorando para tocar no nome de Neji.</p><p>— Nós já fizemos muitas missões juntos. — Sasuke disse, quando Naruto comentou sobre eles serem amigos.</p><p>— Só estou dizendo que ele é do tipo calado, também fizemos missão e nem por isso somos confidentes.</p><p>— Por que está falando disso?</p><p>Naruto estava sentado na cama, com as costas apoiada na cabeceira, enquanto Sasuke estava praticamente com as costas sobre peito dele, sentado entre suas pernas. Ele se virou, para olhar Naruto, e capturou uma expressão diferente.</p><p>— Eu não estou dizendo nada demais. — Ele repetiu. — Quero ajudar Hinata.</p><p>— Como, exatamente? Eles são casados e vão ter um filho.</p><p>Sasuke pensou se Naruto sabia que a criança não era de Neji, mas ele não poderia falar.</p><p>— Ela parecia triste da última vez que conversamos. Eu só estou preocupado com uma amiga. Você, sendo amigo de Neji, poderia conversar com ele.</p><p>— Eu não sei o que poderia falar para Neji. — Sasuke afastou as costas do peito de Naruto e girou o corpo, sentando-se de frente para ele. — Já faz algum tempo que eu quero contar uma coisa para você. — Ele mexeu nos cabelos, não se importava com o que Naruto havia feito no passado, com quantas pessoas ele dormiu, mas não parava de pensar que era importante ser sincero com ele sobre Neji.</p><p>— Parece sério. — Naruto ajeitou-se na cama e o abraçou na cintura.</p><p>— Eu disse que não tive nenhum relacionamento nos últimos anos, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tinha encontros.</p><p>— Deu para notar. — Naruto deu uma risada e Sasuke pediu para ele levar a sério o assunto. — Desculpe, mas você me fez parecer um amador nessa cama.</p><p>— Não seja idiota. — Sasuke bufou, enquanto Naruto apertava mais a cintura dele.</p><p>— Certo, me fala, você saiu só com homens? Dormiu com mulheres também?</p><p>— Como assim, também? — Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e não quis saber se estavam mudando de assunto.</p><p>— Aconteceu.</p><p>— Muitas vezes? — Sasuke estava mais curioso do que ciumento.</p><p>— Não, eu passava muitas horas treinando, as vezes eu saía com o Ero-senin, mais para trazer ele de volta bêbado. — Naruto coçou a cabeça. — O velho Tobirama era mais discreto. Enfim, e você?</p><p>— Ino e eu nos beijamos, mas não passou disso. — Ele falou, levemente constrangido por se recordar da cena. Ino estava nas nuvens, enquanto ele parecia ter caído por terra.</p><p>— Você e Sai tiveram uma chance e desperdiçaram? — Naruto sorria mais do que Sasuke poderia achar certo.</p><p>— Não seja pervertido, ela é nossa amiga. — Sasuke o beliscou no abdome, fazendo Naruto reclamar.</p><p>— Eu quis dizer, com todo o respeito, ela é gostosa. — Naruto avançou sobre Sasuke o beijou no queixo, dando leves mordidas. — Então, com quem você aprendeu todas essas sacanagens?</p><p>Sasuke crispou os lábios e suspirou baixinho antes de falar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Confie na consequência</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feliz Natal!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto não disse nada que fizesse Sasuke acreditar que estava bravo ou decepcionado. Esse era o problema, ele estava calado enquanto bebia o saquê. Sasuke desejou ter um cigarro ali para se distrair, mas recordou-se que estava dando um tempo com o cigarro. Sabia que Naruto não gostava muito do cheiro de tabaco e por isso evitava fumar perto dele.</p><p>Sasuke se levantou e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto com a água fria e vestiu a calça. Ao retornar para o quarto, Naruto estava em pé diante da janela. Não parecia preocupado com a nudez, os músculos de suas costas eram proeminentes e o formato de seu corpo muito sensual exposto a luz que vinha da rua.</p><p>Os planos de terminarem a noite na cama parecia abalado. Sasuke caminhou até a janela, a movimentação nas ruas diminuía pelo horário tardio. Naruto estendeu o braço, entregando a garrafa de saquê para Sasuke, que aceitou e bebeu.</p><p>— Hinata me disse que Neji tinha um amante, mas não imaginei que fosse você. — Naruto o encarou, não havia decepção no seu olhar, mas também não parecia nem um pouco contente.</p><p>— Amante é um termo muito ultrapassado. — Sasuke falou após beber um gole do saquê.</p><p>— Você prefere o que? Namorado do noivo de outra pessoa? — Embora estivesse rindo, Sasuke não gostou do tom de voz.</p><p>— Me poupe do moralismo. — Sasuke deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa. — Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento.</p><p>— Você disse que o encontrou durante dois anos, se isso não é meta de relacionamento, eu não entendo mais nada. — Ele não se afastou como Sasuke imaginou que faria. Ao contrário disso, Naruto o abraçou. — Além do mais, ela deixou claro que não se importava com os casos de Neji.</p><p>Sasuke afastou-se, encarando-o seriamente sobre o que havia escutado.</p><p>— Ela sabia e não se importava?</p><p>— Pelo visto havia algum tipo de acordo entre eles para conviverem amistosamente. Eu, sinceramente, tentei entender e até a apoiei. Mas não é exatamente o tipo de relação que eu busco. E nem to falando do relacionamento aberto, eu falo pela mentira que eles estão vivendo apenas para manter as aparências diante da família.</p><p>— E pelo visto valia para os dois lados o acordo. — Sasuke concluiu.</p><p>— Pois é, ela... enfim, você deve saber. — Naruto inclinou a cabeça e Sasuke assentiu, mas não sabia os detalhes. —  Quando ela me contou, fiquei bravo pela situação em que se encontrava, queria poder ajudar. — Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos. — Mas não posso dizer o que ela tem que fazer, obrigá-la a enfrentar o pai e a família. Eu a tiraria de lá com as minhas mãos se fosse necessário, mas preciso respeitar a decisão dela.</p><p>Sasuke entendeu por que Neji o procurou mesmo depois do casamento. Mas não via como poderia ajudá-los.</p><p>Ele passou a mão no rosto de Naruto, acariciando a pele quente. Sentia-se enciumado pela forma como ele falava, tão firme e tão dedicado a amiga. Não conseguiu evitar uma expressão desagradável com o comentário.</p><p>— O que foi? — Naruto perguntou, apertando as mãos ao redor da cintura de Sasuke e o beijando rapidamente nos lábios. — Está com ciúmes?</p><p>— É claro que não. — Ele virou o rosto irritado, enquanto Naruto ria, mergulhado o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, abraçando-o com mais força. — Você se importa com todo mundo, como eu poderia sentir algo assim cada vez que se importasse com alguém da vila?</p><p>— Faz sentido. — Naruto passou a língua na pele de Sasuke, fazendo-o arrepiar. — Mas só de imaginar que Neji botou a mão em você...</p><p>— Te deixa com ciúmes? — Sasuke crispou os lábios levando as mãos ao redor do pescoço do Uzumaki.</p><p>— Qualquer pessoa que tem sua atenção me deixa com ciúmes. — Ele revelou, suas mãos apertavam com força o quadril de Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto o beijou novamente e ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade, a língua ávida dentro de sua boca o deixava extasiado. Empurrou Naruto na direção da cama e removeu sua calça, deitando-se sobre o corpo dele. Era fácil se sentir preparado para ele, mas não só apenas o seu corpo era receptivo as carícias de Naruto, seu coração também era fácil quando o assunto era o loiro. Sasuke não sentira aquilo com mais ninguém em sua vida. Neji poderia tê-lo satisfeito das noites vazias, mas seu coração não fora preenchido. O prazer que seu corpo recebia não era o bastante.</p><p>Contudo, com Naruto ele possuía uma conexão muito mais intensa e não havia explicação. A paixão que sentia o consumia com a mesma veemência que Naruto o penetrava, movendo o corpo com vigor sobre o dele. Os gemidos preencheram o quarto e eles não falaram nada nos próximos minutos apenas estabilizando as respirações aceleradas.</p><p>Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke, entrelaçando os dedos, levando até sua boca e depositando um beijo. Depois de um banho quente na banheira, eles voltaram para a cama. Sasuke tinha a cabeça de Naruto apoiada em seu peito, enrolando o dedo nos cabelos loiros dele.</p><p>— Eu poderia ficar aqui para sempre. — Naruto suspirou e aconchegou-se mais ao lado dele.</p><p>Sasuke também poderia passar a vida dele naquele quarto, poderia esquecer qualquer problema que tiveram no passado e o mal-entendido que os afastaram.</p><p>— Eu teria que arrumar um emprego novo que pudesse ser feito daqui de dentro.</p><p>— Escritor, que tal? — Naruto sugeriu, dando uma risada em seguida. — Igual o Ero-senin.</p><p>— Não saberia sobre o que escrever.</p><p>Naruto virou a cabeça e olhou para ele.</p><p>— Pode começar contando nossa história, o que acha? — Ele apoiou o cotovelo na cama, deitado ao lado de Sasuke.</p><p>— Ninguém vai querer ler isso. — Sasuke levou as mãos para trás da cabeça, os cabelos ainda estavam molhados pelo banho. — Mas eu realmente preciso voltar, eu gosto de dar aula.</p><p>Naruto moveu a cabeça, dando um sorriso, depois o beijou. Sasuke o abraçou, fazendo com que ele deitasse novamente a cabeça sobre seu corpo. Queria estender aquela sensação agradável até o amanhecer. Acabou dormindo logo em seguida, cansado fisicamente, mas sentindo o coração preenchido de amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Confie nas constatações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Sasuke acordou, já era tarde e não havia como chegar no primeiro horário da academia. Ele sabia que não era uma boa ideia esticar a estadia naquele quarto. E foi ainda mais difícil fazer Naruto deixá-lo vestir as roupas. Sasuke chegou atrasado na Academia, mas na primeira aula Iruka o substituiu.</p><p>— Já fazia algum tempo que eu não dava aula para crianças tão novas, foi muito bom voltar a sentir isso. — Iruka falou sorrindo, oferecendo para Sasuke sua ajuda quando ele precisasse.</p><p>As crianças retornaram para a sala e Sasuke deixou-os mais a vontade, afinal, não havia feito o planejamento daquela aula. Mesmo assim, usou o tempo para tirar as dúvidas que eles possuíam sobre os exames em que seriam avaliados.</p><p>— Sensei, você vai ensinar a gente a soltar uma bola de fogo? — Mika tinha a mão levantada, balançando freneticamente. Ela era irmã mais nova de Sarada e se mostrava sempre ansiosa para aprender coisas novas, assim como a irmã.</p><p>Sasuke estava com as costas na parede do quadro, os braços cruzados se soltaram devagar quando ouviu a pergunta, ele deu um passo para frente e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.</p><p>— Eu poderia tentar, mas nem todos poderão criar bolas de fogo, cada um de nós possuímos um elemento, chamamos de transformação da natureza. Mas essa é uma forma muito avançada de controle do chakra, então vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso agora.</p><p>— Mas meu pai disse que você aprendeu quando era criança. — A menina fez um bico, emburrada. — Sarada já sabe fazer jutsus com fogo.</p><p>— É verdade, eu aprendi quando era um pouco mais velho que vocês, mas isso não quer dizer que todos aqui precisam aprender as coisas no mesmo tempo que eu aprendi. Nós precisamos respeitar os limites dos nossos corpos, e avançar com cautela.</p><p>— Mas, sensei, como a gente vai saber qual é o nosso elemento?</p><p>— Todos temos afinidade com um tipo de elemento, por exemplo, o Clã Uchiha em sua maioria possui afinidade com o elemento fogo, contudo, é possível aprender a dominar técnicas de outros elementos. Os hokages de Konoha, por exemplo, e os líderes do Clã Uchiha, os usuários do Rinnegan.</p><p>— Sasuke-sensei, é verdade que você lutou contra o Pain na invasão de Konoha? — A pergunta do garoto fez as crianças iniciarem uma cascata de perguntas ao qual Sasuke já não conseguia mais dar conta.</p><p>— Eu prometo que vou contar os detalhes para vocês. — Ele falou e as crianças comemoraram. — Mas só depois dos exames finais, até lá, quero que vocês foquem na própria evolução.</p><p>A animação das crianças diminuiu. Sasuke aproveitou para revisarem o básico sobre as técnicas de ninjutsu. Ao final da aula, descansou na cadeira, não havia dormido a noite toda, e a viagem rápida que precisou fazer para chegar em Konoha foi sentida naquele momento.</p><p>— Tem planos para o almoço? — Ino entrou na sala, carregando uma bolsa. — Trouxe muita comida.</p><p>Sasuke aceitou compartilhar, fechou a porta e ficaram ali. Ino serviu a sopa de ervilha, salada e duas fatias de torta de atum. A primeira observação foi quanto a roupa de Sasuke que ainda era a mesma do dia anterior. Depois disso, ela sorriu maliciosamente na direção dele.</p><p>— Não tive tempo de ir para casa. — Sasuke respondeu, enquanto provava a sopa.</p><p>— Vocês foram mesmo ao cinema? — Ela deu um largo sorriso, enquanto Sasuke pensava no que dizer. — Não se faça de inocente, que eu reconheço uma cara de vergonha quando vejo. Aquela história toda foi para enrolar a gente, não foi? Vocês dois não conseguem disfarçar. A tensão sexual paira no ar quando estão juntos, tenho até medo de engravidar com tanta testosterona.</p><p>Sasuke girou os olhos e riu.</p><p>— Nós ficamos juntos, se é o que deseja saber. — Respondeu, sentindo o rosto aquecer. Ino era sempre muito franca e conversar com ela costumava ser natural, mas dessa vez as coisas eram muito mais intensas para ele. Abrir seu coração parecia complicado.</p><p>— E como foi? — A curiosidade transbordava dos olhos azuis.</p><p>— Não vou dar detalhes.</p><p>— Tudo bem, seja o que for, faça mais vezes, pois sua pele está maravilhosa. E você parece feliz.</p><p>Sasuke apenas suspirou.</p><p>— E como foi ontem? — Logo que fez a pergunta, Ino deixou o sorriso morrer em seus lábios.</p><p>— Você sabe, não é?</p><p>— Da gravidez? — Sasuke perguntou em tom baixo, Ino movimentou a cabeça, confirmando. — Neji me falou.</p><p>— Ele disse quem pode ser...</p><p>— Não, ele não sabe. — Sasuke não deixou que a amiga terminasse a pergunta, e não estava exatamente inclinado a discutir sobre a vida pessoal dos Hyuugas. — Ao menos deu a entender que não se importa quem seja. Os dois são adultos e tomaram uma decisão, quem sou eu para ir contra isso?</p><p>— Talvez porque você e Neji foram íntimos nos últimos tempos? — Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, encarando-o. — Olha, eu sei que você deixou claro que era apenas sexo.</p><p>— Ino, ele me procurou e pediu meu conselho, na verdade ele não pediu, mas deixou claro que ouviria. — Sasuke afastou a tigela e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros. — Eu sempre disse que jamais permitiria que minha família me obrigasse a fazer algo, mas nós somos diferentes. Embora nossas famílias sejam tradicionalíssimas, ainda assim, somos diferentes. E ele a ama, claro que de uma forma fraternal.</p><p>— Ouvir você me falar de amor parece até piada. — Ela riu, sem muito humor. — Quero que tudo fique bem, sabe? Hinata é uma pessoa muito doce, não gosta de falar da intimidade dela, tenho receio de que tenha feito algo apenas por impulso.</p><p>— Ela parece mais inteligente que isso. — Sasuke pontuou. — Além do mais, se de fato eles possuíam algum tipo de acordo pré-nupcial, deveriam estar cientes das consequências.</p><p>— Você está mais falante do que o normal. — Ino pousou os cotovelos sobre e a mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. Seu sorriso era divertido, enquanto a expressão de seu rosto transparecia interesse. — Naruto parece ter o dom de fazer as pessoas despertarem o seu melhor.</p><p>Sasuke apertou os lábios, receoso com a constatação, mas não discordou.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Confie nas pequenas experiências</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os ingredientes estavam a disposição para Sasuke sobre a mesa. Naruto queria saber o que fazer para ajudar, por isso colocou a água para ferver. Enquanto picava a cebolinha, Sasuke o ouviu falar sobre a missão que faria com Tenten. Os senhores feudais de diversos países estavam investindo muito dinheiro no torneio. A arena precisaria de um reforço na segurança, contando com a aliança das demais nações shinobis.</p><p>— Parece que virou uma festa esse torneio. — Sasuke cortou fatias de gengibre, amassando o alho a seguir, assim que a água ferveu ele jogou a massa para cozinhar. Podia sentir Naruto atrás dele com os grandes olhos azuis intensos pela expectativa daquele jantar.</p><p>— Não estou com um bom pressentimento para esse torneio.</p><p>— Acha que vão tentar novamente atacar Konoha? — Sasuke perguntou, temperando o caldo com ervas especiais. Provou, mas não estava satisfeito com o sabor. Colocou um pouco mais de pimenta e caldo de peixe em pó.</p><p>Sasuke misturou com a colher, estendendo o braço na direção de Naruto para que ele provasse o caldo.</p><p>— Tá muito bom. Você vai cozinhar sempre pra mim?</p><p>— O Ichiraku vai acabar falindo. — Ouviu Naruto gargalhar, enquanto montava o rámen nas tigelas. Sabia que ele gostava de muita carne de porco e cebolinha, então caprichou.</p><p>Naruto agradeceu a refeição e eles comeram.</p><p>— Está muito gostoso. — Ele falou com a boca ainda cheia. — Você é ótimo cozinheiro.</p><p>Sasuke sorriu, vaidoso pelo elogio. Naruto comia qualquer coisa, quando criança não possuía uma dieta saudável, então vivia com dores na barriga por comer mal. As coisas mudaram quando eles passaram a conviver mais tempo no time sete, fazendo missões de níveis mais alto. Isso garantia para Naruto mais dinheiro e conhecimento sobre diversos assuntos, coisas simples ao qual ele não tinha acesso vivendo solitário. Por mais que sua mãe, vez ou outra, mandasse Sasuke levar algo para ele comer, ou se preocupar quando estava doente, sabia que viver sem família presente poderia ser difícil.</p><p>Contudo, Naruto nunca se deixou abater e com o passar do tempo ele aprendeu, cresceu e agora estava diante dele, falando com animação sobre a comida que havia acabado de preparar.</p><p>O coração de Sasuke aqueceu, não sabia por que estava pensando naquelas coisas logo agora, mas estavam passando um momento tão simples e singelo como aquele, e ainda assim parecia ser uma experiência muito íntima e especial.</p><p>— Come, ou vai esfriar. — Naruto falou. — Aliás, se não comer o seu, eu como.</p><p>— Tem mais na panela. — Sasuke falou. — Se quiser, pode levar para sua casa. Ou...</p><p>— Ou... — Naruto parou, segurando os hashis próximo a boca.</p><p>— Não é nada. — Sasuke se levantou e foi até o fogão para pegar mais do caldo e o macarrão para encher a tigela de Naruto. Acrescentou as cebolinhas e quase esquecia da fatia de carne de porco. — Imagino que isso não seja nada perto da quantidade de rámen que você come por dia.</p><p>Naruto concordou, mas reforçou que a comida estava melhor do que muitos rámens que ele havia provado na vida.</p><p>— Me fala o que você ia falar? — Ele perguntou, assim que terminou de comer. — Não deve ser algo tão idiota, né?</p><p>— Depende do ponto de vista. — Sasuke finalizava a refeição, descansando os hashis sobre a tigela. Ao olhar para Naruto, aquela sensação de coração aquecido voltou. Talvez não fosse uma besteira tão grande falar o que estava em seus pensamentos. Talvez ele pudesse desabafar sobre tudo com Naruto e fazer planos e compartilhar sonhos. Mas, uma das coisas que o Uzumaki havia dito era que estavam indo devagar, então faria de tudo para não estragar as coisas daquela vez.</p><p>— Você é inteligente. — Naruto falou. — Não pode ser que algo muito idiota saia da sua boca.</p><p>— Tem certeza? — Sasuke o encarou. — Eu ia pedir para você dormir aqui essa noite.</p><p>— É só isso? — Não era só isso, mas Sasuke confirmou, movendo a cabeça. — Hoje eu durmo com você, e quando eu voltar da missão, você dorme comigo. Combinado?</p><p>— Combinado. — Levantou-se novamente, dizendo que a louça para lavar era de Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>Já estavam na cama quando bateram na porta, Naruto reclamou, com a cabeça sobre o peito de Sasuke, que mexia seu cabelo. Não tinha muito o que fazer, senão se levantar, já que as batidas eram insistentes. Quando não houve mais batidas, reconheceu a voz de Ino.</p><p>— Seu irmão está na minha casa. É melhor vir. — Ela falou ainda do lado de fora. — Vistam alguma roupa rápido, pelo amor de Deus.</p><p>Sasuke pegou a camiseta que havia deixado cair no chão, e vestiu as calças. Naruto também se levantou e quando ele estava de calças, Sasuke abriu a porta.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, preocupado, ajeitando os cabelos bagunçados.</p><p>— Apareceu bêbado na floricultura, perguntando quais eram as melhores flores para dar a alguém depois de ser um incrível idiota. — Ino entrou no apartamento e acenou para Naruto. — Desculpe atrapalhar o romance, mas ele está falando coisas estranhas e lamentando que seu primo Shisui foi embora.</p><p>— Ele foi embora? — Sasuke calçou os sapatos e vestiu o casaco, enquanto Naruto terminava de colocar a roupa.</p><p>— Sasu-kun, eu não quero ser intrometida nem nada, mas você sabia disso?</p><p>— Do que?</p><p>Ino levou as mãos à cintura, encarando-o seriamente.</p><p>— Eu vendo flores toda a minha vida, não é a primeira vez que alguém que brigou com o namorado vem conversar comigo. — Ino caminhou de um lado para o outro, enquanto Naruto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. — Agora tudo faz sentido, por que não me disse que seu irmão é gay?</p><p>— Itachi é gay? — Naruto também olhou para Sasuke.</p><p>— Ele gostou de beijar a Ino. Talvez goste de mulheres também.</p><p>— Gostou? — Ino disse surpresa, com um sorriso discreto nos lábios, depois balançou a cabeça. — Não importa, ele está nesse momento na minha cama, e não do jeito que sonhei. É melhor ir lá agora resolver nisso. — Ela esbravejou, abrindo a porta. — Aliás, Naruto, o zíper está aberto. — Assim que falou, Ino saiu.</p><p>Naruto puxou o zíper da calça, vestindo o casaco cor de laranja.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Confie nas conjunturas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eles correram velozmente pela vila, a Floricultura Yamanaka ficava no lado sul de Konoha, não era longe, mas qualquer movimentação estranha no meio da noite, os guardas vigias os parariam. Eles desceram do telhado das casas e terminaram o percurso caminhando apressados na rua.</p><p>Ino na frente, com os cabelos loiros balançando conforme ela pisava forte no chão. Assim que chegaram, a floricultura já estava fechada, era tarde, afinal. Os pais de Ino não estavam em casa, haviam viajado para a Vila Otori naquela manhã e retornariam no outro dia. Ino abriu a porta e tirou os sapatos, calçando as sandálias. Ofereceu um par para Sasuke e outro para Naruto usarem ao entrar.</p><p>— Eu fiz uma sopa, ele comeu um pouco. Vou preparar um chá e trazer um analgésico para que não sinta muita dor de cabeça amanhã. — Ino apontou na direção do quarto que Itachi estava e Sasuke agradeceu.</p><p>Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto, viu o irmão sentado com as pernas dobradas em cima da cama de casal. As almofadas cor de rosa e o enorme coelho de pelúcia davam um ar divertido na cena. O quarto de Ino possuía um papel de parede com flores, e havia um pufe peludo ao lado da cama, onde Sasuke se sentou.</p><p>— Como se sente, irmão?</p><p>— Envergonhado. — Itachi o encarou com um olhar abatido, os olhos inchados, denunciando o choro.</p><p>— Que isso, Itachi, todo mundo surta uma vez na vida. — Naruto falou, sentando-se na cama.</p><p>Itachi suspirou, enquanto Sasuke repreendia Naruto com um olhar severo.</p><p>— Você se lembra onde estava? — Sasuke perguntou, pousando as mãos sobre as pernas, endireitando as costas, não havia conforto em sentar-se naquele pufe.</p><p>— Deixei o Distrito e vim direto para cá, não falei com mais ninguém no caminho. — Ele respondeu, mas depois soltou outro suspiro. — Sarada viu quando me despedi de Shisui.</p><p>— O que exatamente ela viu? — Sasuke buscou o olhar de Itachi que desviava dele a cada momento. — Nii-san?</p><p>— Não sei, talvez a gente se beijando pela última vez. — Itachi esfregou as mãos no rosto. Ino entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja, deixando-a em cima da mesa.</p><p>— Não adocei porque é melhor tomar puro. — Ela disse, entregando a xícara. — Beba com esse comprimido, vai te fazer bem. — Ele concordou e tomou o primeiro gole, não reclamou do gosto, mas parecia muito ruim pela expressão de Itachi. — É amargo mesmo, como a minha vida amorosa.</p><p>Ela cruzou os braços, enquanto Naruto tampava a boca com a mão para não rir alto.</p><p>— Sinto muito por fazê-la passar por isso, Ino-san. — Itachi disse sincero, e ela acabou desfazendo a cara emburrada.</p><p>— Não precisa dessa formalidade, não quando você está sentado em cima do Tobei-chan. — Ino puxou o coelho, e Itachi se mexeu na cama para não amassar mais nada. — Olha, eu sinto muito pelo meu mal humor, vamos combinar que não está sendo fácil para mim. Até hoje a tarde eu achava que tinha esperanças, mas agora está claro que não dá para competir com Uchiha Shisui. — Ino se sentou na cama, entre Itachi e Naruto. — Eu não o culpo por isso, ele é de fato incrível.</p><p>— É verdade. — Naruto concordou. — Quero dizer, toda a família está de parabéns. — Naruto completou, piscando para Sasuke. — Então, Ino, pode me mostrar onde é o banheiro?</p><p>Naruto moveu a cabeça, sugerindo para que eles saíssem do quarto. Sasuke o agradeceu mentalmente, já que precisava conversar a sós com Itachi e compreender o que havia acontecido. Assim que os dois deixaram o quarto e a porta foi fechada, Sasuke se levantou do pufe desconfortável e se sentou na cama com o irmão.</p><p>— Se quiser desabafar, eu estou aqui. — Ele disse e esperou que Itachi começasse a falar. Não demorou muito para isso acontecer, e Sasuke ficou feliz pela confiança.</p><p>— Nosso pai tem se esforçado muito para me fazer aceitar o casamento. — Itachi tinha um olhar melancólico, era diferente do normal, parecia mais triste. — Eu achei que Shisui estava aceitando bem a nossa condição, que poderíamos passar por isso juntos. Mas ele me disse que não queria mais ser um impedimento para meu futuro como chefe da família e que não poderia me dar o que eu precisava no momento.</p><p>As palavras saíam duras demais da boca dele. Sasuke ergueu a mão e acariciou os cabelos negros do irmão mais velho, enquanto esse tinha o olhar perdido entre os pôsteres de cantores famosos preso na parede.</p><p>— Ele pode ter dito apenas para pensar.</p><p>— Não, não foi Sasuke. — Itachi voltou a olhá-lo. — Shisui não é do tipo que faz drama a toa, ele disse sério. Eu me senti culpado a princípio, aceitei ele ir embora e quis que fosse de forma pacífica, mas depois comecei a beber e quando nossos pais chegaram, eu já estava em um estado lamentável, foi quando deixei o distrito e vim para cá. Pensei que poderia reconquistar ele, talvez se eu dissesse a todos os meus sentimentos. Mas não é tão simples como aparento quando estou alcoolizado.</p><p>— Eu gostaria de ter visto isso. — Sasuke sorriu. — Irmão, talvez o que eu vá falar seja clichê, mas... o que tem a perder vale mais do que ele? Será que não há nesse mundo uma chance de dar certo esse relacionamento? Ninguém nunca tentou?</p><p>Itachi juntou as mãos e apoiou o queixo sobre elas. Ele pareceu rir sem nenhum humor.</p><p>— Madara e Izuna não estão solteiros até hoje à toa, irmão. — Itachi massageou as têmporas, o remédio ainda não fazia efeito. — Às vezes as tradições podem ser cruéis.</p><p>— Fodam-se as tradições, você é líder dessa família, deveria fazer o que quiser.</p><p>Itachi sorriu, dessa vez com humor.</p><p>— Você faz parecer fácil, mas ainda está se encontrando as escondidas com Naruto-kun.</p><p>— É diferente. — Sasuke revirou os olhos.</p><p>— Tem certeza? É isso que pensa? — Itachi o desafiou com as palavras.</p><p>Sasuke repetiu que estavam indo devagar, e esperariam o torneio acabar. Mas a verdade era que não precisava daquilo, não é? Estava com medo de se machucar novamente. Não bastava confiar no amor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Esse é um dos capítulos que mais gosto, todo mundo no quarto florido e fofo da Ino HUAUHAUHAHUAH<br/>Beijos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Confie no regulamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando os golpes de Izuna o acertavam, era como se seus ossos esquentassem com a dor. A superioridade dos movimentos e a perfeita execução dos jutsu mostrava qual era a diferença entre os dois. Contudo, Uchiha Izuna se mostrava sempre humilde na frente de Sasuke.</p><p>Logo que o treino acabou, Sasuke caiu na grama com os braços abertos. Izuna estava em pé ao lado dele, com um sorriso.</p><p>— Ainda está cedo para descansar, mas meu trabalho acabou, você não precisa mais de mim.</p><p>— Não?</p><p>— Eu te dei a rota, garoto, siga a estrada a partir daqui. — Falou, sentando-se na grama. — É claro que não estarei sempre aqui quando precisar. Mas esse é o momento de demonstrar seu valor e dizer ao mundo quem é Uchiha Sasuke.</p><p>— Isso é alguma pegadinha?</p><p>— Não, garoto. — Izuna riu. — Quando eu era só um menino, vivia com uma espada na mão e meus olhos sempre vermelhos. Eu não sabia exatamente por que matava as pessoas, mas eram elas ou eu. Hoje a história mudou, buscamos a paz e em raras ocasiões matamos pessoas. — Ele pausou e depois voltou a sorrir. — Seu tio Madara, talvez não, mas eu lutei para que você não precisasse matar mais ninguém para sobreviver.</p><p>— Eu sou grato por isso. — Sasuke fez uma reverência educada ao tio.</p><p>— Você vai demonstrar seu agradecimento transformando o futuro. Ainda há muitas coisas para mudar, espero estar vivo para ver algumas.</p><p>As palavras do tio-avô animaram Sasuke. Se ele era responsável pelo futuro então também poderia modificar as coisas. Embora parecesse simples, ele ainda precisava convencer um grupo de velhos que se achavam no direito de decidir o futuro de outras pessoas. Pensando nisso, ele se recordou do que o irmão mais velho havia dito sobre ele nunca ter se casado.</p><p>Quando perguntou, o tio encarou severamente, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia.</p><p>— Casamento não combina comigo.</p><p>— Você já amou? — Sasuke sentia que estava indo longe, mas o máximo que poderia ouvir era um “vai cuidar da sua vida moleque insolente”. Entretanto, ele não estava falando com Madara. Izuna era mais tranquilo, pelo menos quando estava dentro do Distrito.</p><p>— Em tempos de guerra a gente se esquece o que é amor. — Izuna encarou o céu, uma revoada de corvos voava sobre a floresta. — Mas uma pessoa se lembrou de como era amar. Apesar disso, não retribuí esse amor, sentia que era errado e que eu não merecia ser amado, devido as atrocidades que eu cometi nos anos de guerra. Enfim, os anos foram passando e aqui estamos nós.</p><p>Sasuke nada disse, imaginou quem seria essa pessoa por quem se apaixonou pelo tio. Decidiu não perguntar, mas não desviou o assunto. Não achava que precisava da aprovação do tio, mas queria que ele soubesse por suas próprias palavras.</p><p>Izuna o olhou surpreso quando Sasuke falou sobre Naruto, mas não o repreendeu. Os olhos negros do Uchiha não pareciam tão frios e insensatos quando pousaram sobre si.</p><p>— Então, o garoto de Tobirama, hã? — Izuna crispou os lábios, os cabelos se agitaram quando ele se levantou. — Aquele moleque não tem respeito pela família Uchiha e não fez o pedido adequadamente.</p><p>— Não é como se a gente fosse se casar. — Sasuke ficou de pé.</p><p>— Ele não te encontrou na beira da estrada. — Izuna cruzou os braços, o semblante ameaçador fez Sasuke pensar melhor sua próxima resposta. — Se você quer continuar encontrando o filho do Quarto, então é melhor que ele venha até nosso Clã e mostre que é de fato herdeiro de alguém tão nobre quanto foi o pai dele.</p><p>De alguma forma, Sasuke não sabia como chegou aquele ponto. Izuna virou-se e saiu, acenando para ele e dizendo que marcaria o jantar para depois do torneio, assim a família não ficaria preocupada com as possíveis mudanças que ocorreriam sobre a luta deles.</p><p>— Mudanças? — Sasuke não podia mais perguntar o que aquilo significava, pois o tio já havia deixado o campo de treinamento.</p><p>Ele foi para seu apartamento e tomou um banho. Naruto estava em missão, como havia dito, levaria mais três dias para ele retornar. E só faltava uma semana para o torneio iniciar. Após comer uma sopa de creme de feijão, ele procurou pelo Hokage. Naquele momento, Kakashi não estava no escritório, mas Shikamaru sim.</p><p>Sasuke não sabia se ele ajudaria, mas como Shikamaru fazia parte do comitê, poderia responder algumas questões. O ninja tinha um cigarro pendurado na boca, enquanto fazia anotações em um pergaminho. Ele parou de escrever e soltou a fumaça cinza pela boca.</p><p>— Pelas regras, parentes próximos como pais e irmãos são proibidos. Primos ainda podem lutar. — Shikamaru voltou o cigarro à boca, caminhando até a estante e pegou um livro de capa verde. — Há um decreto criado na época do Terceiro, impede que casais de namorados lutem.</p><p>— Sabe o motivo? — Sasuke aproximou-se e recebeu o livro em mãos.</p><p>— Provavelmente queriam resguardar a antiga hospedeira das Nove caudas. Imagine uma luta entre o pai e a mãe de Naruto na época em que eram jovens? Colocaria todos em risco, inclusive ela, já haviam tentado sequestrá-la no passado.</p><p>— Então ela foi desclassificada?</p><p>— Não diz no registro, mas ela não lutou. Depois desse caso, não houve mais nenhum casal na arena.</p><p>— É possível mudar as regras de imediato?</p><p>— Para mudar as regras é preciso fazer uma reunião, e para isso necessita de pelo menos algumas semanas. — Shikamaru tinha a testa enrugada e os pequenos olhos desconfiados. — Por acaso está procurando motivos para não encarar Naruto nesse torneio?</p><p>— Eu quero, mas todos parecem excitados por essa luta, e isso está movimentando muito dinheiro em apostas e outras coisas sórdidas.</p><p>Shikamaru suspirou.</p><p>— É verdade, todos lucram com o show protagonizado pelos heróis de guerra.</p><p>— Você não vai participar porque é contra esse tipo de luta?</p><p>— Talvez, mas porque é um saco e eu sou do comitê, seria injusto. Sinto vontade de desafiá-los, são ninjas que respeito, mas... — Ele bocejou. — Prefiro não me esforçar tanto numa arena.</p><p>Sasuke concordou, logo depois, pegou o livro e terminou de ler o regulamento.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Confie nas artimanhas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto estava sentado no banquinho, enquanto esfregava as costas de Sasuke. Ele havia retornado da missão naquela madrugada, a primeira coisa que fez foi bater na porta dele. Uma surpresa agradável para Sasuke, já que o esperava apenas no outro dia. Embaixo da ducha quentinha, Sasuke falava com Naruto sobre a sua ideia.</p><p>— Você quer se desclassificar? — Naruto não parecia gostar da ideia, pois ele queria mesmo lutar com Sasuke. O desejo era mútuo, mas não nas regras daquele jogo.</p><p>— Não exatamente. — Sasuke moveu o corpo e virou-se sobre o banco. — Eles vão nos colocar para lutar por último, é uma estratégia para manter o público.</p><p>— Eu sei, as últimas lutas sempre são as mais aguardadas e a forma como eles escolhem os oponentes é totalmente baseado nos interesses deles.</p><p>— Exatamente. — Sasuke apertou os lábios, analisando a marca roxa no pescoço de Naruto, havia exagerado naquele chupão. Sorriu em seguida. — Se chegar aos ouvidos dos juízes que estamos namorando, eles vão ter que mudar os adversários e não vão ter tempo para mudar a regra, Shikamaru explicou que é uma grande burocracia.</p><p>Naruto piscou lentamente, ainda não parecia convencido.</p><p>— Acha que isso pode dar certo? Mas e depois, o que acontece? De qualquer forma vamos lutar com outras pessoas.</p><p>— Exatamente, as apostas já estariam encerradas e eles só poderiam fazer novas apostas nas próximas lutas. Isso quer dizer que o dinheiro não retornaria para o bolso deles, de acordo com as regras de aposta, eles teriam que repassar para outro oponente de outra luta. — Sasuke pegou a bucha das mãos de Naruto e começou a esfregar o peito dele em movimentos circulares.</p><p>— E se a gente vencer nossos adversários, nos encontraremos no final. — Naruto ponderou.</p><p>— Nesse caso dão empate, é o que o regulamento diz. — Sasuke respondeu e Naruto segurou a mão dele, fazendo-o olhar para si. — Mas eu não pretendo avançar para o final.</p><p>— Você vai perder de propósito? — Naruto arregalou os olhos, parecendo não concordar com o que estava ouvindo.</p><p>— É isso ou fazemos o que eles querem com nossa imagem. — Sasuke terminou o banho. — Além disso, o registro diz que a sua mãe renunciou a última luta, dando o primeiro lugar ao seu pai.</p><p>— Minha mãe? — Naruto sorriu, animado. — Jura? Eu não sabia, nossa! Ela era mesmo incrível.</p><p>Sasuke moveu a cabeça, concordando ao deixar o quarto.</p><p>Naruto suspirou, pedindo para ele voltar, mas Sasuke já havia cruzado a porta. Estava com a toalha em volta da cintura, quando Naruto apareceu no quarto já seco, mas sem roupas. Ele aproximou-se de Sasuke e o abraçou pelas costas, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.</p><p>— Sabe, Tenten e eu fomos ao País da Garra arrecadar a contribuição do Senhor Feudal, chegando lá, encontramos pessoas pedindo comida nas ruas. — Naruto trouxe Sasuke para mais perto em um abraço. — Tenten comprou comida com o dinheiro dela e distribuiu para todos, enquanto eu era recebido pelo Senhor Feudal num banquete farto. Você não tem ideia das crianças nas ruas, tão necessitadas que nós dois não pudemos fazer quase nada para amenizar aquele problema. Somente o ouro do senhor feudal lacrado naquele pergaminho que Tenten poderia abrir apenas diante do Kakashi-sensei.</p><p>Sasuke acariciou o rosto de Naruto e o beijou nos lábios.</p><p>— Vou pensar numa forma de ajudar eles, eu prometo. — Sasuke falou, segurando o rosto de Naruto com as duas mãos.</p><p>— Não precisamos de outra forma. — Ele ergueu a cabeça decidido. — Vamos fazer o que você disse, mas vamos apostar também.</p><p>— Como é? — Sasuke piscou.</p><p>— Você não foi o único que procurou Shikamaru. — As mãos de Naruto acariciavam as costas nuas de Sasuke, espalhando alguns beijos pelo ombro dele. — Ele conhece muito bem o esquema. Na primeira rodada, eles apostam em algumas pessoas aleatórias, mas a luta principal eles apostam a metade igual em cada um. Depois, na segunda rodada, a mesma coisa. Enquanto isso, espalham pela arena informações falsas de que há um favorito, mas cada hora eles mudam o favorito para que as apostas sejam espalhadas entre os oponentes. Sempre vai ter alguém apostando alto no favorito. Quando chega na final, eles já lucraram tanto com as mentiras espalhadas, que podem se dar ao luxo de gastar com um dos dois oponentes.</p><p>Sasuke olhava fixamente para os olhos azuis, Naruto parecia se divertir com aquela ideia que tramava, mas ao mesmo tempo ele parecia tão sensual falando daquele jeito que Sasuke foi empurrando-o na direção da cama.</p><p>— Você está querendo espalhar algumas mentiras pela arena? — Sasuke disse, enquanto tirava a toalha da cintura e deixava cair no chão.</p><p>— Eu recebi uma grana dos empreendimentos que agora estão em meu nome, não é? Posso apostar alto em você, enquanto espalhamos algum boato sobre você estar com alguma dificuldade por estar lutando contra seu namorado.</p><p>Sasuke sentou no colo de Naruto, mas parou no instante que o ouviu.</p><p>— Eu não quero que você perca assim.</p><p>— Não era você que não ligava em ser desclassificado? — Naruto apertou as mãos na cintura de Sasuke, fazendo-o se mover sobre seu colo devagar.</p><p>Sasuke sentia a ereção dele roçar contra seu quadril, pressionando seu corpo no dele. Apoiou as mãos no peito de Naruto, olhando-o sorrir de prazer.</p><p>— Acho que combina mais com você ficar abalado em lutar contra o namorado. — Sasuke disse, abaixando mais a cabeça para beijá-lo.</p><p>— A gente discute isso depois. — Naruto permitiu que a língua de Sasuke brincasse dentro de sua boca, movendo lentamente enquanto ele estimulava sua entrada com os dedos.</p><p>— O que me faz pensar que... — Sasuke apertou os lábios, gemendo ao ser penetrado pelos dedos. — Será dividido por gênero as lutas.</p><p>Naruto lambeu o pescoço de Sasuke, antes de deixar uma mordida no lugar.</p><p>— E não se esqueça de que apostamos com Sakura.</p><p>Sasuke prendeu a respiração e depois engoliu o gemido que estava arranhando sua garganta, olhando para Naruto.</p><p>— Não sabíamos da divisão por gênero quando apostamos. — Sasuke sentiu as costas no colchão quando Naruto o girou na cama. — Mas, com certeza ela vai querer manter a aposta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sakura é seguidora de Tsunade, claro que ela não vai esquecer da aposta kkk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Confie nas possibilidades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke ainda estava sonolento quando sentiu o cheiro de comida. Ele esfregou os olhos e piscou lentamente, sentando-se na cama, enquanto o barulho ao lado parecia mais uma briga entre Naruto e as panelas. Ele bocejou e saiu debaixo dos lençóis.</p><p>— Tá feliz só de me ver? — Naruto perguntou, enquanto Sasuke olhava a ereção matinal que o Uzumaki se referia. — Podemos resolver isso, assim que eu terminar de fazer panquecas.</p><p>Sasuke não respondeu, entrando no banheiro. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e enfiou o corpo embaixo da ducha quente. O jato de água sobre suas costas era agradável, mas não tanto quanto a força das mãos de Naruto pressionando seus músculos.</p><p>Assim que Naruto entrou no boxe, Sasuke suspirou, sentindo a ereção dele contra seu quadril. Depois sorriu, perguntando se ele estava feliz em vê-lo também.</p><p>— Sempre. — Naruto sussurrou, enquanto beijava-o no pescoço. Ele abraçou Sasuke, erguendo um pouco mais o corpo na ponta dos pés para que o roçar de seu corpo no dele causasse mais atrito.</p><p>Sasuke segurou as duas mãos na parede do banheiro e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado, gemendo rouco quando uma mão de Naruto começou a masturbá-lo. A água parecia espalhar por todos os lados, Sasuke engoliu uma boa quantidade conforme abria a boca entre gemidos e comandos.</p><p>Exigiu velocidade, conforme sua perna direita era erguida a ponto de Naruto conseguir penetrá-lo sem complicação. Equilíbrio não era o problema, mas estavam ébrios de desejo que acabaram chocando-se contra a parede.</p><p>Naruto gargalhou, enquanto Sasuke buscava se recompor.</p><p>— Se machucou? — O loiro perguntou, alisando a mão no queixo do Uchiha. — Quer terminar isso em um lugar menos complicado? Embora eu goste de erguer você contra a parede.</p><p>— Você tentou e olha no que deu. — Sasuke não estava machucado, havia doído na hora com a queda, mas não era como se precisasse ir para o hospital.</p><p>— Eu estava com uma mão só te segurando e a outra apoiando na parede. — Naruto se defendeu e depois deu um riso malicioso. — Vou ter que lavar minha honra para você me respeitar e parar de dar esse sorrisinho.</p><p>Sasuke gargalhou em deboche, mas logo depois Naruto criou um clone. O banheiro não era grande, já era complicado eles, grandes como eram, ficarem ali dentro. Com um clone, a única posição que daria certo seria alguém ficar no colo de outro.</p><p>Ele sequer questionou, Sasuke sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha enquanto o clone o sustentava com as duas mãos em suas coxas. O beijo era intenso, exatamente igual ao que estava acostumado a dar. Nem mesmo o sharingan poderia distinguir quem era o real, mas, ora, ele viu aquele Naruto aparecer diante de seus olhos e o pegar no colo em seguida.</p><p>Mas não tirava em nada o roçar dos lábios, o gosto da boca macia e a língua ávida pela sua. Atrás dele estava Naruto, agachando com um joelho dobrado e o outro chão, uma das mãos acariciava suas nádegas, a outra, Sasuke imaginava que estava ocupada ao redor de seu pênis. A certa altura, a língua de Naruto lubrificava sua entrada com a saliva, chupando incessantemente o orifício, não o bastante para Sasuke sentir o dedo penetrá-lo.</p><p>O coração do Uchiha batia em descompasso, seu sangue parecia bombear com mais velocidade, enquanto ele apertava as mãos ao redor do pescoço do clone, pressionando os lábios enquanto gemia com o orgasmo tão próximo. Ele precisava tanto sentir Naruto dentro de si, movimentando seu corpo enquanto era suspendido.</p><p>Sem precisar exigir, Naruto estava novamente de pé e seu pênis já forçava a entrada, enquanto ele pedia para Sasuke virar a cabeça e beijá-lo. Sasuke imediatamente girou a cabeça, um pouco o tronco, levando o braço para trás e segurando nos cabelos loiros, puxando com força enquanto o beijava e era penetrado. A primeira estocada fez Sasuke estremecer nas mãos de Naruto.</p><p>Sasuke voltou a atenção para a boca do clone de Naruto atrás dele, Naruto brincava com seus ânimos, penetrando-o devagar até atingi-lo a próstata. Perguntando para o próprio clone se ele não achava Sasuke gostoso. Foi a conversa mais insana que o Uchiha poderia presenciar. Naruto falava com ele mesmo sobre como Sasuke estava apertado e que desejava foder a manhã toda. Sasuke não conseguia nem pensar em como responder a provocações sexuais. Ele era bom em réplicas, pensava rápido, mas a linguagem pervertida parecia ser mais a cara de Naruto.</p><p>O clone o movimentava conforme Naruto, atrás de Sasuke, ditava o ritmo das estocadas, rápido e as vezes cheio de manhã quando seu quadril rebolava instintivamente nas mãos do clone. Sasuke experimentava mordê-lo no pescoço e até a orelha, imaginando como isso retornaria para Naruto, quando o clone se desfizesse, fazendo o verdadeiro receber toda a carga de reação que o clone recebeu.</p><p>A ereção de Sasuke roçava na barriga do clone e a sensação o sujeitava a pensar em outras tantas formas de se posicionar para aproveitar ao máximo aqueles dois lhe dando prazer. Mas no momento, Sasuke se ateve a receber a boca do clone num beijo eufórico, ele mesmo estava sentindo a vibração dentro de seu corpo quando não sabia mais como controlar a energia que sobrecarregava aqueles movimentos. Sasuke gozou, suas costas indo para trás, sendo apoiada pelo corpo de Naruto, conforme ele expressava o prazer com um longo gemido e mordendo o lábio inferior.</p><p>— Levanta mais. — Exigiu Naruto e o clone obedeceu ao comando, fazendo o corpo de Sasuke ir mais para cima, empinando seu quadril para que Naruto pudesse continuar mover com mais facilidade dentro dele. Sasuke sentia seu interior ferver, ao mesmo tempo o corpo parecia amolecido pelo orgasmo. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro do clone e rangeu os dentes quando Naruto meteu tão desesperado, gozando em seguida.</p><p>O que se repetiu, quando o Clone desapareceu ao deixar Sasuke no chão. Atrás dele, Naruto o abraçou com força deixando o peso recair sobre o Uchiha.</p><p>— Porra. — Naruto falou com a voz embargada. — Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hohoho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Confie na invocação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O torneio era dali dois dias e precisavam organizar um plano. Não podiam confiar em todos os participantes, já que eles vinham de diversos lugares. Por isso, Sasuke e Naruto decidiram falar apenas com os amigos mais próximos.</p><p>— Eu tô dentro. — Kiba foi o primeiro a falar sem ouvir toda a explicação.</p><p>— É algo arriscado, há probabilidade de eles mudarem a forma de como vão tramar as apostas. — Shino disse, enquanto Kiba reclamava dele ser sempre estraga prazer.</p><p>— Não, Shino tem razão. — Shikamaru acendeu um cigarro perto da janela, estavam no apartamento de Naruto, espalhados pela sala que agora possuía uma decoração mais moderna com sofás e até mesmo uma televisão. — Precisamos de um plano reserva caso desistam de apostar nos favoritos.</p><p>Kiba estreitou os olhos.</p><p>— Se eles descobrem você aqui, tamo fudido ne?</p><p>— Provavelmente. — Shikamaru respondeu, sem parecer preocupado. — Um clone do Naruto se transformou em mim e está nesse momento sentado na minha cadeira, espero que ele não esteja destruindo minha imagem.</p><p>— Ele deve tá dormindo. — Naruto comentou, gargalhando em seguida. Kiba também riu, ambos deram um soquinho com as mãos.</p><p>Sasuke revirou os olhos, pensando que aquela conversa não estava obtendo os resultados que ele esperava.</p><p>— Temos Sakura e Ino no torneio feminino, Tenten não vai participar, e Hinata retirou seu nome, com isso ganhou uma penalidade e não poderá tentar o torneio pelos próximos cinco anos. — Shikamaru voltou a falar. Em seguida, ele escorou o braço no parapeito da janela e olhou para as nuvens do lado de fora.</p><p>Shino ajeitou os óculos, sentado no sofá com a perna cruzada, o ninja tinha os óculos escuros ocultando parcialmente seu rosto, ele começou a falar em seguida.</p><p>— Ainda que tenhamos evoluído um pouco, as mulheres nesses torneios ainda são alvos de apostas de mal gosto. Algumas chegam a ser assediadas ao final das lutas, onde oferecem muito dinheiro para que performem algum tipo de apresentação com suas técnicas e jutsus no privado.</p><p>A voz de Shino era séria e Sasuke também podia sentir um tom de raiva nas entrelinhas.</p><p>— Que nojo. — Kiba coçou a nuca.</p><p>Shikamaru tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça devagar para fora da janela, quando Choji retornou trazendo mais comida e bebida.</p><p>— Minha noiva vai lutar no torneio, e ela é bem forte.</p><p>— Tem razão. — Shikamaru concordou. — Karui é uma pessoa competitiva.</p><p>O Akimichi comia batatinhas, enquanto concordava com o amigo.</p><p>— Querem manipular o torneio e o vencedor para que os Senhores Feudais não tenham sua diversão garantida? Porque nem o Rokudaime tem o poder sobre isso, ele é vigiado a todo momento com os olheiros dos outros países.</p><p>— Não sei se é algo correto a se fazer. — Lee avaliou a situação, estava quieto até aquele momento. — Eu compreendo que estamos a mercê de jogos de pessoas que nos veem como armas, mas nós também temos o nosso orgulho.</p><p>— De ninja, passamos a ser mercenários. — Kiba esticou a mão. — Com certeza estão apostando tudo na luta de vocês. — Ele olhou para Naruto e Sasuke.</p><p>— Eu não pretendo ir até o final. — Naruto disse, cruzando os braços. — Provavelmente serei desclassificado por não querer quebrar a cara do meu namorado. — Ele riu e olhou Sasuke. — Dessa forma, não vamos manipular o vencedor, apenas vamos jogar com o dinheiro deles.</p><p>— Ainda não decidimos isso. — Sasuke adiantou. — Mas, não se preocupem, lutem com toda a força que possuem, eles só não terão a luta que tanto desejam.</p><p>— E nós vamos pegar o dinheiro das apostas e usar em algo mais relevante. — Naruto piscou.</p><p>— Seria essa uma oportunidade de lutar contra Naruto-kun. — Lee se levantou do sofá. — Eu estava empolgado com a possibilidade.</p><p>— Podemos lutar quando você quiser. — Naruto comentou ingenuamente.</p><p>— Sério? — Lee soou mais animado do que anteriormente. — Podemos fazer um torneio entre nós.</p><p>Sasuke chegou à conclusão que a reunião havia terminado quando todos estavam mais interessados em falar sobre quem ali venceria um combate. Ele deixou o apartamento de Naruto sem dar explicações.</p><p>Ao descer as escadas, encontrou-se com a mãe de um de seus alunos. O desespero da mulher deixou-o preocupado, Akira havia desaparecido naquela manhã quando foi em um mercado. Desde então, ela o procurou por toda a vila e com medo de ter acontecido algo pior, foi em busca de Sasuke, já que era a única pessoa a quem o garoto gostava de conversar.</p><p>Ao vê-la tão desesperada, Sasuke decidiu ajudar. Enquanto ele mesmo procuraria por Akira, pediu para que a mãe do menino fosse até o apartamento de Naruto para informar o desaparecimento do garoto.</p><p>Sasuke foi até o portão da guarda na entrada da vila para verificar a lista de visitantes que possuíam autorização para entrar naquele dia. Apenas alguns comerciantes e poucos visitantes, nenhum nome suspeito. Ele pediu para avisar ao Hokage o sumiço de Akira Tomiko, logo em seguida cruzou o portão. Correu pela estrada e depois se deslocou pela floresta. Buscava algumas pistas que o levasse a qualquer informação relevante.</p><p>Sentiu uma presença fraca, Sasuke fez uma invocação após criar selos com as mãos. Os cães que foram invocados eram os melhores farejadores. Sasuke pediu para que eles fizessem uma busca pela localidade. Embora não tivesse nenhum objeto com o cheiro de Akira com ele, Sasuke confiava nos cães para encontrarem algo fora do comum.</p><p>Enquanto isso, continuou seguindo cautelosamente pela floresta. O menor cão retornou e correu levando Sasuke na direção do riacho. O Uchiha conhecia aquela região, estavam próximo de uma fazenda. Assim que parou sobre os galhos de uma árvore, Sasuke abaixou-se para ver entre as folhas a movimentação do local. Alguns homens carregavam sacos fechados para uma carroça. Sasuke acariciou os pelos cor de caramelo do cachorro e pediu para ele se encontrar com os outros, para que ficassem atentos ao local.</p><p>Assim que o cachorro partiu, o Uchiha desceu da árvore e sem dificuldades ele entrou na fazenda, se mantendo escondido.</p><p>Ouviu então a voz de uma criança, era um choro muito baixo. Akira estava em um cantinho de um quarto, amarrado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gosto de pensar que, já que o clã ta vivo e o sasuke não deixou konoha, ele aprendeu a invocação dos cachorros com o Kakashi hauhahua<br/>Beijos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Confie nos companheiros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assim que desamarrou Akira, ele pediu para que o menino ficasse em silêncio e que tudo daria certo. O local estava cercado por pessoas, todos pareciam ocupados em carregar os sacos, não sabia do que se tratava, mas parecia ser o objetivo principal deles, já que ninguém cuidava de Akira. Ou achavam que ninguém daria por falta dele na vila.</p><p>Sasuke caminhou devagar pelos corredores da casa, até se deparar com uma sala cheia de armas e guarnições. O estoque era grande o bastante para abastecer um grupo grande de ninjas.</p><p>— Vejo que Konoha não está assim tão mole quanto dizem. — A voz veio por trás deles, e Sasuke percebeu que não estava focado o suficiente para perceber aquela presença, embora aquele homem não emanasse qualquer tipo de chakra. — Deve estar pensando porque não percebeu minha presença. Não se preocupe, eu não sou um ninja, provavelmente você me mataria se eu desse alguns passos. Mas não é isso que eu quero hoje.</p><p>— Quem é você?</p><p>— Sou o pai dessa criança. — Ele deu um passo para o lado, mas não avançou contra eles. O homem parecia tranquilo demais. — A mãe dele me abandonou logo depois que nasceu, passei anos tentando encontrá-lo, e aqui estamos.</p><p>— Você o sequestrou. — Sasuke tentava ganhar tempo com aquela conversa. Ele poderia usar o sharingan, é claro, mas precisava obter mais informações. Não bastava avançar e lutar contra alguém que não conhecia. Seria estupidez de sua parte retornar para Konoha sem detalhes sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. Akira agora é membro de Konoha, não permitiremos que o leve.</p><p>— Eu diria que peguei de volta aquilo que me foi tirado. Akira é meu descendente e por direito deve ficar com o pai. Afinal, ele é nascido na Vila Kaede, e seguimos regras diferentes do país do fogo.</p><p>O Uchiha conhecia aquela vila, ficava no país do Som e era um lugar com pouca informação, assim como todo o país dominado por Orochimaru, um dos desertores de Konoha. Aquilo intrigou ainda mais Sasuke e o tempo parecia se esgotar, já que o homem desviou seu olhar em direção a porta ao seu lado, sinal de que o reforço estava chegando.</p><p>— Akira é agora cidadão de Konoha, está sob minha proteção.</p><p>— Oh! Entendo, embora não concorde. Ele é meu sangue, e eu vou levá-lo comigo.</p><p>Assim que o homem terminou sua fala, um grupo de mercenários entraram na sala. Sasuke ordenou que Akira se abaixasse atrás de um dos sacos de mantimentos. Após os selos feito rapidamente com as mãos, ele atirou bolas de fogo na direção do homens que o atacava. O seu alvo principal desapareceu por entre a fumaça, mas ele não foi o único que estava abandonando o cômodo, havia algo errado. Sasuke pegou Akira pela mão e golpeou a parede de madeira, empurrando o garoto para fora da casa. Assobiou e os cachorros vieram correndo para proteger a criança.</p><p>Sasuke recebeu um golpe a distância, e outro ele conseguiu desviar. Seus pés moviam rapidamente durante a luta, mas a todo momento sentia aquela sensação de que algo estava errado. Foi afastando-se com a ajuda dos cães ninjas e quando sentiu que Akira estava em segurança, ele ativou o sharingan e partiu com fúria para cima dos mercenários. A luta era desproporcional, estava claro que aquelas pessoas sequer sabiam lutar contra um ninja.</p><p>Ouviu o latido esbravejado dos cães, assim como um uivo de dor que o cachorro menor soltou quando foi atirado ao longe.</p><p>Sasuke derrotou os mercenários e correu em direção aos cães, Akira estava sendo levado, mas ele não permitiria. Sacou as kunais do bolso e atirou em direções estratégicas onde acertariam as pernas e braços do homem que se dizia pai da criança. Ao cair no chão, ele soltou a mão de Akira, o menino correu de volta para Sasuke.</p><p>— Não se mexa. — Sasuke ordenou. — Pare, Akira. Não ande. — Ele ergueu a mão e viu o homem gargalhar atrás dele. Havia um papel bomba colado no braço do garoto, não acreditou que o pai do garoto chegaria a esse ponto de machucá-lo apenas para não permitir que retornasse a Konoha.</p><p>— Decisão difícil? — ele foi se levantando, até que sua pele pareceu descolar do rosto, como uma máscara ou uma segunda pele. — Talvez ele sobreviva sem um braço, ainda assim será valioso para mim.</p><p>Sasuke respirou fundo, assimilando a situação. Ele possuía poucas alternativas, não poderia ferir Akira, mas agora sabia menos ainda de com que ele estava lutando. Aquela pessoa não poderia ser alguém simplesmente normal.</p><p>Quando uma sombra invadiu o cenário entre ele e o homem, Sasuke tomou uma decisão definitiva. Não estava sozinho na floresta, e com isso ele só esperou o momento certo para usar o sharingan e impedir que a explosão machucasse Akira. Isso ocorreu quando os clones de Naruto saltaram do meio das árvores e o papel bomba foi removido do braço de Akira. Foram poucos segundos até o sharingan de Sasuke conter a explosão e o menino cair, sendo protegido por um clone.</p><p>— Chegamos na hora? — Os clones foram explodindo em nuvens de fumaça, até que o verdadeiro Naruto foi o único que restou. Não era surpresa que o verdadeiro foi quem protegeu a criança com seu próprio corpo contra a explosão do papel bomba.</p><p>Sasuke não respondeu, ainda havia o homem para eles pegarem. Contudo, ele foi interceptado por outro homem, esse por sua vez usava uma bandana característica do país do Som. Eles desapareceram após um jutsu.</p><p>— Um sequestro logo próximo do torneio... — Shikamaru aproximou-se, saindo por detrás das árvores. — Isso só vai me fazer trabalhar o dobro. — Ele falou desanimado, ajoelhando-se em seguida ao lado de Akira para saber se ele estava bem.</p><p>— Hey! Da próxima vez não saia sozinho pela floresta. — Naruto falou, direcionando um olhar sério para Sasuke.</p><p>— Você faria o mesmo. — Sasuke girou o corpo e caminhou na direção da casa. — Venha, faça seus clones e vamos levar isso para Konoha.</p><p>— Tá! Mas conversamos depois. — Naruto resmungou, criando diversos clones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Confie em minhas palavras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os ninjas de Konoha estavam por toda a parte. Sasuke terminou de ajudar a abastecer a última carroça para levar as armas encontradas, assim como os mantimentos e todos os equipamentos que encontraram.</p><p>Shikamaru já havia levado Akira para Konoha, o que deixou o Uchiha mais tranquilo. Ele encontrou o tio-avô Izuna discutindo com Tobirama sobre a gravidade da proximidade daquele acampamento em Konoha.</p><p>— Estavam esse tempo todo embaixo do nosso nariz e você me diz que não sabia?</p><p>— A polícia de Konoha realmente não sabia, mas a ANBU do Hokage também não sabia, seu velho idiota. — Izuna girou os calcanhares e seus cabelos moveram no ar rapidamente. — Vamos, Sasuke, essa bagunça não é nossa, eles que se virem.</p><p>— Izuna, eu não terminei. — Tobirama esbravejou e enquanto eles discutiam, Sasuke afastou-se, mas logo encontrou Naruto.</p><p>— Vamos conversar agora?</p><p>— Prefiro depois. — Ele foi se afastando, mas Naruto continuou seguindo-o.</p><p>— Eu quero falar agora. — Disse, segurando-o pelo braço.</p><p>— Naruto... — Sasuke olhou-o sério. — Vamos conversar depois.</p><p>— O velho disse que isso é coisa de Orochimaru. — Naruto ignorou o pedido de Sasuke, que puxou o braço de volta com força.</p><p>— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Não confunda as coisas, eu vim aqui para salvar Akira.</p><p>— Você se colocou em perigo.</p><p>— Eu não sou um genin, Naruto. — Sasuke virou-se e partiu.</p><p>Precisou se apresentar para o Hokage e entregar o relatório dos acontecimentos. Todas as suas ações deveriam ser detalhadas e justificadas. Sempre achou que era comum todos os ninjas fazerem relatórios tão informativos, mas conforme crescia, Sasuke entendia que o fato dele ser um Uchiha, afetava nas relações burocráticas ninjas.</p><p>O sensei dizia que nada daquilo era por causa dele, mas por motivos passados. Agora, diante do Hokage, Sasuke se perguntava se ele ainda tinha a mesma opinião.</p><p>— Eu preciso mesmo justificar o uso do meu sharingan?</p><p>— Não é bem por isso que está aqui. — Kakashi suspirou. — Seu tio-avô e o segundo Hokage já fizeram o relatório. Shikamaru e Naruto também já deram suas versões.</p><p>— E só precisa da minha versão para saber se eu estou falando a verdade?</p><p>— Sasuke, eu não faço as regras.</p><p>— Você é o Hokage. — Sasuke o encarou sério.</p><p>— Ok. Eu não faço todas as regras. Orochimaru é um homem perigoso que se tornou um inimigo de Konoha, ele já mostrou interesse em você no passado, agora, descobrimos que ele está envolvido com seu aluno.</p><p>— Vocês acham que eu aceitaria ser subornado por Orochimaru? Estão insultando a minha inteligência assim.</p><p>— Foi o que eu disse para os velhos, mas eles são cabeça dura. — Kakashi riu por baixo da máscara e apoiou o queixo na mão. — Eu confio em você, mas também entendo a superproteção de todos.</p><p>— Eu vou fazer de conta que isso não me incomoda, porque eu realmente não tenho mais paciência para lidar com minha família achando que pode me controlar. Mas você foi meu sensei, não ajuda muito quando entra no jogo deles.</p><p>Sasuke pediu licença e deixou o escritório, do lado de fora, encontrou-se com Ino e Sakura. Elas queriam conversar, mas Sasuke desejava apenas encontrar Akira e saber se ele estava bem. O menino dormia, quando chegou a casa dele, sua mãe o abraçou e pediu para se sentar enquanto ela preparava um chá.</p><p>Embora não estivesse com vontade de beber nada, ele ficou, queria respostas sobre o que havia visto.</p><p>— Me fale sobre o pai de Akira, ele parecia sério quando ameaçou levá-lo até mesmo faltando um braço.</p><p>A expressão no rosto da mulher se intensificou e ela começou a chorar. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se burro por ter sido tão duro em suas palavras, a mulher não tinha culpa das loucuras daquele homem, ainda mais compreendendo que ela fugiu dele. O motivo ficava cada vez mais claro.</p><p>— Ele era um homem bom, até ser corrompido. Falaram que Akira nasceria com uma fonte de poder importante e eu fiquei com medo e fugi ainda grávida.</p><p>— Quem falou isso?</p><p>— Uma mulher estranha. Ela era assustadora e tinha olhos amarelos igual cobra. Eu fugi do país do Som e vim para Konoha, aqui eu achei que Akira poderia aprender a se defender caso acontecesse algo comigo.</p><p>Sasuke suspirou, ela parecia falar a verdade, mas esconder sua verdadeira história foi o que causou aquela confusão. Combinaram de se encontrarem com o Hokage no dia seguinte e contar toda a verdade. E isso era apenas um problema resolvido, o outro ele encontrou na porta de seu apartamento, quando retornou para casa.</p><p>— Podemos conversar agora? — Naruto perguntou, o tom de sua voz ainda era sério, mas ele parecia mais calmo.</p><p>Sasuke não queria conversar, estava farto daquele dia, mas seria muito mais complicado fazê-lo ir embora. Então abriu a porta, permitindo que o Uzumaki entrasse. Ouviu ele falar por quase dez minutos sobre como foi perigoso o seu encontro com os homens de Orochimaru, sabendo que ele era um ninja procurado.</p><p>— Sempre há um ninja mais forte que a gente, ou mais perigoso. Estávamos nos terrenos do País do Fogo, por que você está tão bravo? Eu não fiz nada que você também não fizesse, ou era você que queria essa atenção?</p><p>— Não diga isso. — Naruto aproximou-se. — Eu me preocupo com você. — Falou, erguendo a mão para acariciar o rosto de Sasuke, mas ele se afastou.</p><p>— Eu sou um ninja, você não precisa, ou melhor, você não tem obrigação de me proteger. Esse é o meu trabalho. — Sasuke abriu a porta e pediu para ele sair.</p><p>— Sasuke...</p><p>— Saia. — Ele ordenou, movendo o rosto para o lado, depois olhou Naruto nos olhos.  — Por favor, eu quero descansar.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu vou.</p><p>Assim que Naruto saiu, Sasuke fechou a porta. Eles tinham um histórico complicado de discussões, por isso evitou conversar com Naruto naquele momento, não queria colocar tudo a perder por mal entendido. Precisava de tempo para pensar e até mesmo se preparar para o torneio, caso não fosse cancelado. Shikamaru tomaria a decisão, quando se reunisse com os organizadores e representantes de outros países.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lembrando que nessa historia o Orochimaru nunca levou o Sasuke pro lado dele, mas não quer dizer que ele nunca tentou ne? HUAHUAHUAHUUHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Confie no Equilíbrio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apesar de querer evitar a todos, havia uma pessoa que Sasuke queria conversar. Naquela semana, as aulas foram suspensas para que os professores pudessem se resguardar para o torneio, decisão tomada antes de descobrirem um dos muitos esconderijos de Orochimaru espalhados por várias localidades.</p><p>Assim que tirou os sapatos no genkan, ouviu uma discussão vinda da sala. Sasuke já desistia de anunciar sua chegada, quando a mãe apareceu no corredor. Ela o levou para a cozinha e os dois conversaram enquanto preparavam uma bebida.</p><p>— Estou muito orgulhosa de você ter encontrado o menino sequestrado. Não ligue para o que seu pai e seus tios-avôs dizem, eles apenas são muito protetores.</p><p>— Foi o que me falaram. — Sasuke bebeu o chá, satisfeito por poder comer uma fatia de bolo feito pela mãe. — Orochimaru pode ter tentando me influenciar quando eu era um ninja em formação, mas ele nunca iria conseguir o que ele queria. Afinal, eu sou um Uchiha.</p><p>Sua mãe moveu a cabeça em concordância, sorrindo. Assim que terminou de comer, ela sugeriu que levasse uma bandeja para Itachi no quarto. O irmão não costumava ficar àquela hora da manhã no quarto, deveria ter coisas importantes para fazer, mas surpreendeu-se quando o encontrou deitado na cama.</p><p>— Não sabia que estava aqui. — Itachi falou com uma voz sonolenta, sentando-se na cama.</p><p>— Trouxe algo para comer.</p><p>— Obrigado, mas estou sem fome. — Ele recusou e Sasuke crispou os lábios.</p><p>— Sério que você vai agir desse jeito agora? — O mais jovem girou os olhos e colocou a bandeja na mesa. — Shisui-san não morreu nem nada, vocês ainda podem fazer as pazes.</p><p>O riso ameno de Itachi fez Sasuke ficar ainda mais incomodado.</p><p>— Me desculpe por não mostrar o meu melhor para você. — Ele falou ao se levantar e sentou-se na cadeira para comer o que estava na bandeja. — Obrigado, Sasuke, eu estava precisando.</p><p>— Nii-san, se isso está te oprimindo, por que não o procura de uma vez?</p><p>— Shishui está em uma missão agora, mas, com certeza falarei com ele quando puder.</p><p>— Entendo. — Sasuke observou o jardim pelas frestas da persiana na porta, por onde entrava a luz do sol. — Conte comigo para o que precisar.</p><p>                Ao deixar o quarto, Sasuke queria sair do distrito sem chamar muita atenção. Contudo, os tios-avôs e o pai estavam reunidos na sala, não havia como escapar nem pelos fundos, já que eles o viram antes. A discussão foi inevitável, mas dessa vez Sasuke não falou nada, apenas ouviu os mais velhos relembrando das frustradas tentativas de Orochimaru em obter aliança com o Clã Uchiha. Toda aquela conversa já era conhecida por ele. Quando conheceu Orochimaru, estava preso na floresta da morte com Sakura e Naruto no exame chunin.</p><p>O golpe do sennin das cobras não obteve sucesso, Sasuke não era um simples ninja, havia sido treinado por Itachi e seu pai anteriormente. Ainda que fosse genin, ele estava em um nível muito mais avançado. Orochimaru fez ameaças e saiu daquela floresta com a certeza de que Sasuke era seu objetivo. E os anos passaram, outros confrontos seguiram. Mas as ameaças de Orochimaru não passaram de ameaças.</p><p>A ganância pela busca de poder do Clã Uchiha era muito bem conhecida e vigiada pelos Clãs aliados aos Senju. O objetivo inicial de Sasuke, que era superar seu irmão, deixou de ser tão importante quando amadureceu como homem. Não havia ninguém no mundo que poderia torná-lo tão forte a ponto de superar todos que estavam naquela sala, porque cada um tinha seu próprio valor. E por isso nunca conseguiria ser melhor ou mais forte do que nenhum deles. Orochimaru poderia oferecer a arma mais poderosa do mundo, que ainda assim Sasuke não se sujeitaria a deixar de ser quem ele era. Logo agora que estava finalmente descobrindo sua identidade.</p><p>Quando seu pai terminou de falar, Izuna e Madara olharam para ele. Sasuke se levantou e agradeceu a conversa, alegando que precisava descansar para o exame jounin. Os três homens mais velhos concordaram e permitiram que ele saísse.</p><p>Encontrou com Sarada quase na saída do distrito.</p><p>— Vim correndo avisar que o torneio não foi cancelado. — Ela disse, respirando fundo. — Acabei de ouvir que eles receberão reforços do País da Areia. O esquadrão de elite já está próximo de Konoha.</p><p>A garota falava animada, afinal, estava ansiosa para ver pela primeira vez um torneio jounin.</p><p>— Obrigado por me avisar. — Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos dela, deixando-a emburrada, mas depois ela sorriu, desejando boa sorte.</p><p>Ele acenou e partiu.</p><p>Poderia de fato retornar para sua casa e descansar, mas tomou outro rumo. Chegou ao bar que era frequentado pela maioria dos ninjas de sua idade, e não foi surpresa encontrar alguns rostos conhecidos por lá. Sasuke acenou para o grupo sentado em uma mesa, mas não se sentou com eles, foi direto para o balcão e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Neji.</p><p>— Você nunca foi de beber tão cedo.</p><p>— Hoje eu já ouvi sermão o bastante, preciso relaxar. — Sasuke disse, levando o copo de saquê em direção a boca.</p><p>— Posso ajudar, se quiser. — Neji falou sério, mas antes que o Uchiha respondesse, ouviu a voz de Ino contra suas costas.</p><p>— Isso não é hora para beber, seu idiota. — Ela esbravejou, enquanto pegava o corpo da sua mão. — A vida pode tá uma merda, mas não justifica beber as dez horas da manhã. Isso serve para você também, Neji.</p><p>— Sobrou até para mim? — Ele soltou um suspiro e bebeu a saideira, antes que Ino tirasse seu corpo também. — Boa sorte amanhã, Sasuke.</p><p>Neji deixou o bar em seguida.</p><p>— Hinata pediu para eu ver como ele estava, mas não esperava encontrar você aqui também. — Ino sentou-se no banco em que o Hyuuga estava. — As coisas parecem que não estão bem para ninguém aqui.</p><p>— Então podemos beber agora?</p><p>— Que tal não? — Ela girou o corpo e olhou para as pessoas no bar. Ino inclinou a cabeça para o lado e seus cabelos loiros moveram juntos, Sasuke percebeu então que ela estava com o cabelo solto. — Vamos embora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Confie no coração</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ino não poupou palavras para dizer o quão decepcionada estava.</p><p>— Sinceramente, eu não sei por que estou aqui fazendo papel de sua mãe. — A kunoichi cruzou os braços. — Você não parece muito preocupado com esse torneio, não é? Mas outras pessoas estão levando isso a sério, então se você vai querer estragar tudo, faça sozinho.</p><p>Ela não o deixou falar uma palavra sequer, deu uma volta e acenou, mandando-o tomar juízo. Naquele momento não sabia com quem conversar, todas as tentativas foram frustradas. E a cada momento seu peito se contraía em dúvida, medo e ansiedade. Não apenas pelo torneio, mas a pressão da família e o relacionamento com Naruto o sobrecarregou nos últimos dias. Seu medo era de cometer erros, e todos estarem certos de que ele poderia falhar.</p><p>— Manhã difícil? — Naruto perguntou, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça, parado na escadaria do prédio.</p><p>— Às vezes eu não entendo ela. — Sasuke respondeu, escorando as costas na parede, buscando o cigarro no bolso da calça. Ele havia comprado o maço antes de ir ao distrito, sentiu vontade de fumar, mas até o momento não havia acedido nenhum. Ficou olhando a caixa de fósforo, até devolver ao bolso.</p><p>— Vamos conversar agora?</p><p>— Naruto, eu já disse que não aconteceu nada sério na floresta. — Sasuke suspirou, não estava no clima para discussão. — Não imaginava que Orochimaru estaria por trás daquele sequestro.</p><p>— Você é um ninja habilidoso, fica complicado acreditar que não percebeu algo diferente.</p><p>— Agora eu sou burro? — Sasuke voltou a pegar a caixinha de fósforo e acendeu o cigarro. Tragou com vontade e soltou a fumaça, sentindo o peito latejar.</p><p>— Você é Uchiha Sasuke. — Naruto desceu alguns degraus e parou próximo. — Acho compreensíveis as expectativas.</p><p>O cigarro parecia amargo nos lábios de Sasuke, ele direcionou o olhar para Naruto, piscando devagar.</p><p>— Estou cansado. — Desabafou, recebendo um abraço como resposta.</p><p>— Eu sei o que está sentindo.</p><p>— Não, não sabe. — Ele afastou Naruto. — Você não deve saber.</p><p>— Então explica.</p><p>O Uchiha levou a mão ao rosto, enquanto o cigarro pairava entre os dedos da mão esquerda.</p><p>— Talvez eu não mereça toda essa expectativa, Itachi foi quem sempre se destacou. Ele é um homem incrível, apaixonado e devoto. Eu não consigo nem fazer com que a minha própria família confie em mim. Nem você confia em mim.</p><p>— É claro que eu confio. — Naruto soou surpreso.</p><p>— Você diz isso da boca para fora, na hora certa não ficou do meu lado. — Sasuke deu alguns passos para trás. — Me ofende achar que eu poderia formar aliança com Orochimaru e sequestrar criancinhas.</p><p>— Não foi isso que me preocupou. — Naruto esbravejou. — Quando me falaram que Orochimaru estaria lá, fiquei com medo de alguma coisa grave acontecer com você.</p><p>Os olhos de Naruto pareciam faíscas, ele segurou o braço de Sasuke com força, puxando-o para perto.</p><p>— Então onde você estava durante todo esse tempo que ficou ausente? Só agora está preocupado com minha segurança? — As lembranças do passado tornaram assombrar a mente de Sasuke. Ele evitava pensar nas discussões que teve com Naruto, de quando ele partiu, deixando-o sozinho. Ainda havia mágoa em seu peito.</p><p>— Eu sei que errei em deixar a vila depois da nossa briga, foi imaturo. — Naruto andou de um lado para o outro, as mãos gesticulavam ansiosas. — Me afastei porque achei que era certo, pensei que se ficasse longe, esse sentimento que carrego poderia diminuir. Mas nunca te esqueci.</p><p>— De que sentimento está falando?</p><p>— Sasuke, eu fui embora, mas ainda amava você. — Naruto voltou para perto dele e o abraçou, o cigarro entre os dedos de Sasuke caiu no chão com o impacto de seu corpo. — Aquela vez foi o bastante para me desestabilizar. Não suportaria perdê-lo novamente.</p><p>Sasuke estava estático com o olhar fixo em um ponto distante. Então entendeu que Naruto falava sobre outro evento na vida deles. Quando a Akatsuki esteve em Konoha atrás da Kyuubi.</p><p>— Você sabia. — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a em seu ombro. — Por que nunca me falou nada?</p><p>— Eu dei seu espaço, se quisesse, teria me contado. — Sasuke ergueu as mãos e abraçou Naruto. — A primeira coisa que senti, naquele dia, quando cheguei em Konoha, foi o chakra do Kakashi-sensei, da Sakura e não havia nada seu. Mas, depois, quando a luta acabou e eu senti seu chakra novamente, meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.</p><p>Naruto sorriu, mas as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.</p><p>— Idiota, por que está falando isso agora? — Sasuke o empurrou, subindo as escadas.</p><p>— Espera, eu não acabei. — Naruto correu a escada e passou a frente dele. — Você sempre foge das nossas discussões. Foi a mesma coisa quando eu fui embora. Você fugiu antes de me deixar dizer o que eu sentia. Por que está me afastando? Sasuke, olhe para mim.</p><p>Sasuke parou subitamente.</p><p>— Eu não quero estragar tudo novamente. — Ele virou o rosto, impedindo que Naruto visse suas lágrimas. O Uzumaki então levou a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando o queixo e depois secando as lágrimas. — Quando você partiu, eu me senti estagnado no tempo, como se não tivesse evoluído o bastante. E tudo ficou claro quando retornou, eu era ainda a mesma pessoa, com meus problemas pessoais. E eu sabia que poderia pôr tudo a perder.</p><p>Naruto sorriu.</p><p>— Hey! Vem aqui, não tem como você pôr tudo a perder, porque eu não vou te deixar escapar nunca mais. Você é meu. — Naruto segurou suas mãos e as beijou, depois abraçou Sasuke novamente. — Eu te amo demais para permitir que você vá embora.</p><p>Sasuke ergueu a cabeça, as palavras de Naruto atravessaram seu coração com força.</p><p>— Eu também te amo. — Ele o beijou, as mãos em volta do pescoço do loiro, enquanto sentia os braços de Naruto apertarem seu corpo. O beijo quente foi diminuindo até que eles tivessem as testas coladas, olhando um para o outro.</p><p>— Então você me ama, né? — Naruto de um sorriso bobo, fazendo Sasuke crispar os lábios.</p><p>— Não me faça retirar isso. — Respondeu sério.</p><p>— Não tem como retirar. — Naruto o abraçou. — Vamos para o meu apartamento?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Confie na mente livre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke acordou com os braços de Naruto ao redor de seu corpo. O toque dele era quente, assim como o restante de sua pele. Cada vez que se movia na cama, Naruto apertava ainda mais o corpo contra o seu. Ele sorriu, os lábios roçando sua orelha, pedindo para continuar na cama.</p><p>— E o torneio? — Sasuke recordou-o. — Vai desistir?</p><p>— Sim. — Naruto falou, ainda sonolento, apoiando o queixo nos ombros de Sasuke, conforme a mão acariciava sua coxa. — Está tão gostoso, vamos passar o dia na cama e esquecer o resto.</p><p>— Fizemos isso ontem. — Sasuke mexeu-se na cama, somente assim Naruto permitiu que ele se movimentasse, ficando de frente um para o outro. — Passamos o dia praticamente na cama.</p><p>— Você é insaciável. — Naruto sorriu, ardiloso, com os olhos ainda fechados.</p><p>— Não, você que é. — Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos na cama macia, eles passaram a maior parte do tempo sem roupas dentro daquele apartamento, ignorando tudo o que acontecia do lado de fora. Até mesmo evitaram de abrir a porta quando foram procurados pelos amigos. Mas não poderiam se esconder o resto da vida.</p><p>Naruto acabou permitindo que Sasuke ficasse de pé, apenas depois do Uchiha prometer que tomariam um banho juntos.</p><p>Embaixo da água morna, os cabelos de Sasuke escorriam pelas suas costas, estava maior do que o usual, passando dos ombros. Naruto levou a mão nos fios, puxando-os para o lado, beijando-o no pescoço. O corpo de Sasuke arqueou e ele gemeu quando foi pressionado contra a parede.</p><p>— Não temos tempo para isso. — Sasuke gemeu logo em seguida, sentindo a ereção resvalar em suas nádegas.</p><p>— Só um pouquinho, vai. — O Uzumaki moveu o quadril mais para frente, insinuando-se contra o outro. Segurava o corpo de Sasuke com as duas mãos, enquanto movimentava-se para cima e para baixo.</p><p>— Com você nunca é só um pouquinho. — Sasuke controlou-se, eles nem deveriam estar juntos naquele momento. Precisava se encontrar com o tio-avô, havia o torneio e muitas outras coisas esperando-o lá fora. Mas os beijos de Naruto eram sedentos, mexia a boca com prazer enquanto a língua aprofundava a carícia. A mão de Sasuke puxou os cabelos loiros enquanto a água escorria entre os dois.</p><p>Naruto o pressionou novamente contra a parede, agora de frente para ele podia ver o sorriso sacana delinear os lábios. Ele ergueu uma de suas pernas e depois penetrou-o sem cerimônia os dedos em sua entrada. Sasuke soltou um gemido mais longo, segurando-se nos ombros do Uzumaki. Nunca era fácil quando se tratava da excitação que a união dos dois causava. Sasuke queria senti-lo completamente dentro de si e mesmo quando conquistava seu objetivo, não era o bastante.</p><p>Os gemidos dos dois ecoavam pelo banheiro, não foi um pouquinho, como Naruto bem sugeriu, ficaram tempo o suficiente para terminarem no chão do banheiro, compartilhando risos e um momento íntimo dos dois.</p><p>Quando deixou o apartamento de Naruto, Sasuke desceu as escadas até seu andar e encontrou-se com Izuna em frente ao seu apartamento.</p><p>— Ocupado demais para falar com um velho? — O Uchiha perguntou e Sasuke abriu a porta para ele entrar. — Conversei com meu irmão e seu pai, fomos duros demais com você da última vez. Queria me desculpar, a sua índole é admirável, é claro. Não era certo questionar suas ações do momento. Mas, sendo de um Clã visado pelos demais, todos os nossos passos são observados. Não queremos que você passe por problemas que nós causamos.</p><p>Sasuke havia colocado água na chaleira para preparar um chá para Izuna. Aquela era a primeira vez que o tio-avô visitava o seu apartamento, ele falava enquanto olhava ao seu redor e mexia nos objetos, observando as fotografias da prateleira.</p><p>— Estou surpreso, confesso, mas agradeço por vir até aqui dizer tudo isso. — Ele ofereceu a xícara para o tio e sentou-se na cadeira. Os dois se entendiam bem, talvez a família tivesse decidido em conjunto mandá-lo para falar com ele. — Hoje é o torneio, eu preciso me preparar, podemos falar disso depois. Pode me ajudar?</p><p>— Por acaso seu vizinho não vai voltar aqui para te ver, vai?</p><p>— Naruto? Ele vai se encontrar com Jiraya-san e o Nidaime-sama. — Sasuke viu a expressão do tio contorcer e não era por causa do chá. Em seguida, o Uchiha mais velho pareceu mais ansioso do que nunca.</p><p>— Temos muito o que trabalhar para você derrotar o moleque do Tobirama.</p><p>Aquela energia do tio-avô deixou Sasuke animado, e preocupado ao mesmo tempo, porque havia planejado justamente não vencer ou lutar com Naruto. Estava decidido não pactuar com aquele show, mesmo que isso significasse envergonhar seu Clã diante dos olhares de todos. Pensou por um momento em falar a verdade para o tio, mas logo viu onde ele o levava. Era o templo do Clã Uchiha.</p><p>Izuna foi na frente e tirou os sapatos, em seguida, Sasuke observou ele ajoelhar e se sentar sobre as pernas diante das imagens dos ancestrais. O mais jovem suspirou, e imitou o tio-avô, sentando-se ao lado dele. O silêncio pairou sobre o templo e ficou assim por um longo período que Sasuke aproveitou para pensar nas coisas que estavam acontecendo.</p><p>Havia deixado claro seus sentimentos para Naruto. Que o amava, e que sentia medo em estragar tudo o que eles viviam. De fato, se continuasse agindo daquela forma distante, era bem possível que ele estragasse. Entretanto, amor era um sentimento complicado, assim como tentar não amar, também era complicado. Recordou-se de quando discutiu esse assunto com Ino. Disse a ela para ocupar a mente, como se isso bastasse para que a Yamanaka deixasse de sentir o que ela sentia por Itachi. Também achou que conseguiria se afastar de Naruto, no começo, quando ele estava namorando com o Kazekage, até imaginou que era possível. Uma pela peça pregada pelo seu coração.</p><p>Sasuke tentou a todo custo evitar se apaixonar, de amar, mas foi traído por ele mesmo.</p><p>— Vamos, em breve o torneio se inicia. — Izuna falou, ao se levantar. — Esteja com a mente livre de problemas.</p><p>Sasuke não podia prometer aquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Confie nas regras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quem participaria do torneio poderia levar um acompanhante, geralmente seus mestres. Quando chegou, Sasuke viu alguns rostos conhecidos, havia pessoas do Clã Uchiha, inclusive Sora, uma kunoichi treinada por Shisui. Isso deixou Sasuke curioso, já que Itachi havia dito que ele estava fora da vila em missão.</p><p>— Shisui-san, voltou cedo? — Sasuke perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois.</p><p>— Sasuke-kun, como vai, retornei hoje cedo. — Shisui o cumprimentou, em seguida fez uma mesura educada na direção de Izuna. — Izuna-senpai, bom revê-lo.</p><p>Eles conversaram rapidamente, até que Naruto chegou na companhia de Senju Tobirama. Imediatamente seu tio-avô fez uma careta e logo em seguida fez um comentário ácido sobre a presença do Senju.</p><p>Sasuke não se intrometeu na discussão que os dois iniciaram, cada um com um argumento diferente e encarando-se de forma raivosa.</p><p>— Esses dois vivem brigando, tem algum motivo especial? — Naruto cruzou os braços, mas em seguida ele inclinou a cabeça e riu de forma maliciosa na direção de Sasuke. — Está pronto para levar uma surra?</p><p>Sasuke fechou os olhos e sorriu.</p><p>— Não tem chances de eu levar uma surra de você. — Ele foi levado pelo espírito competitivo e quando percebeu até Rock Lee havia se aproximado deles, junto com Kiba e Shino.</p><p>— Quanto tempo isso vai levar? Já deveria ter iniciado. — Kiba resmungou, acariciando a cabeça do cachorro ao seu lado, que parecia cada dia mais forte.</p><p>— Estão aguardando a presença do Rokudaime. — Shino respondeu.</p><p>— Nem depois de anos ele aprende a chegar na hora. — Naruto revirou os olhos, mas depois voltou a atenção para Sasuke. — Hey, vamos ali conversar.</p><p>Sasuke olhou na direção que Naruto havia apontado, era o vestiário, depois, balançou a cabeça, negando.</p><p>— Não é hora para isso. — Disse, ouvindo-o lamentar. — O que você tem para me dizer que não pode falar aqui? — Seus cabelos foram jogados para trás, enquanto analisava a expressão de derrota de Naruto.</p><p>— É algo importante. — Ele piscou e virou-se, não aceitaria uma resposta negativa. Sasuke suspirou e aproveitou a atenção que Izuna e Tobirama tinham de todos, foi encontra-se com Naruto.</p><p>Quando entrou no vestiário, a primeira coisa que Naruto fez foi pressioná-lo contra a parede, beijando-o nos lábios. Depois, sorriu e disse que as apostas estavam sendo geradas e Konohamaru cuidava de tudo.</p><p>Sasuke não sabia se era uma boa ideia, mesmo assim, decidiu não se envolver. Havia feito uma grande aposta em uma pessoa e esperava que até seu instinto estivesse certo.</p><p>Os competidores foram chamados, as regras foram reveladas. Era proibido o uso de armas e ajuda de fora da arena, assim como conjuração de seres vivos e o uso do modo sennin.</p><p>Naruto bufou.</p><p>Sasuke sabia que aquelas proibições o deixavam de mãos atadas. Não era que ele não fosse bom em taijutsu ou ninjutsu. Contudo, o Uchiha sabia que seu namorado era do tipo exibicionista e não deixaria a arena sem fazer todos ficarem de boca aberta.</p><p>A competição do torneio masculino iniciaria primeiro, com isso o torneio feminino seria realizado depois. Quando entrou na arena, viu a quantidade de pessoas presentes, aplaudindo e gritando. Mas ele estava concentrado demais para entender o que diziam. O apresentador retornou a falas as regras, então o painel digital apresentou a primeira parte da luta.</p><p>— Vocês terão que conseguir os pergaminhos dos nossos jounins. — Ele disse, sorridente. — Precisam de dois pergaminhos cada um. Mas isso não quer dizer que não possam pegar mais do que dois. — O sorriso dele cresceu.</p><p>Sasuke entendeu a prova, se eles pegassem vários pergaminhos, então as chances de haver competidores para a final diminuía. Mas havia apenas vinte jounins, e cada um possuía dois pergaminhos. Nem todos conseguiriam passar por aquela fase.</p><p>Sasuke olhou ao redor, havia pelo menos cinquenta homens. Naruto estava na fileira atrás dele, logo em seguida Kiba e Lee. Shino estava na outra fileira. Perante as regras, poderiam fazer alianças no meio da disputa, e sabia que as pessoas se reuniriam para destruir os mais fortes. Sem falsa modéstia, ele era um dos alvos, assim como os ninjas de Konoha.</p><p>Quando a disputa iniciou houve uma sequência de pulos, gritos e estratégias mal executadas. Naruto estava por todos os lados com seus clones barulhentos e lutando corpo a corpo, assim como Lee saltou no meio de um grupo de ninjas atacando um jounin com uma máscara. Não podiam ver seus rostos.</p><p>Sasuke lançou uma grande bola de fogo e criou passagem para chegar até um jounin mais afastado, contudo, foi perseguido por pelo menos cinco homens. Ele lutou com todos os homens, sem gastar seu chakra, pois sabia que aqueles jounins eram de elite.</p><p>Foi preciso usar o sharingan para derrubar a defesa do ninja experiente e conseguir os pergaminhos. Sasuke ainda teria que lutar contra outros ninjas que tentariam roubar seus pergaminhos. Da arena, ele conseguia calcular alguma estratégia, sabendo que a arquibancada não conseguia ver muita coisa, já que havia ninjas que criavam névoa para dificultar a visão.</p><p>Sasuke desviou de um golpe de lanças de shuriken, chutou o ninjas e pulou em cima de seus ombros, saltando para o outro lado. Durante o movimento, ele acabou pegando um dos pergaminhos dele. Assim foi até acabar com seis pergaminhos, tirando a vez de dois competidores.</p><p>Quando a névoa se dissipou, pode ver o número de ninjas no chão ou fora do circuito da arena, que eliminava o participante. Os jounins já não estavam mais lá e apenas os competidores com pergaminhos foram mantidos na arena, enquanto os outros foram levados.</p><p>Ao todo, dez participantes permaneceriam. Então a próxima fase seriam as lutas em duplas, no total cinco lutas. Alguns minutos depois, o painel digital sorteou quem eles iriam enfrentar. A primeira luta seria de Naruto e Sasuke. A arena explodiu em gritos animados, enquanto Naruto acenava, com um sorriso radiante. Era a hora de Sasuke fazer seu movimento, ele levantaria a mão e se desclassificaria. Mas, antes disso acontecer, os juízes pausaram o evento.</p><p>— Parece que temos um problema com as regras. Dois competidores não podem lutar um contra o outro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Confie nas expectativas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os espectadores exigiam uma explicação do que estava acontecendo. Sasuke olhou para Naruto, parado ao lado de Kiba, cochichando e dando uma risadinha suspeita. O Uchiha balançou a cabeça de leve, imaginando o que ele havia aprontado. Viu a movimentação na cabine onde estavam os Hokages, um local bem protegido pelos ninjas de elite. Demorou mais alguns minutos para que o apresentador retornasse com uma explicação.</p><p>— O primeiro combate não será possível ser realizado nesse momento, iremos avançar com as demais lutas, enquanto o comitê de organização decide o que fazer.</p><p>A plateia rompeu o silêncio com uma vaia sincronizada. Todos estavam ali para ver Naruto e Sasuke lutar. O apresentador solicitou que os combatentes deixassem a área para o início da primeira luta.</p><p>Rock Lee e Yaaka, um ninja do país da Terra foram chamados para o centro da arena. A luta iniciou rapidamente, já que os dois oponentes pareciam cheios de energia. O público foi cativado logo em seguida, o que fez Sasuke aproximar-se de Naruto.</p><p>— Eu pensei que eles fariam um novo sorteio. — Sasuke comentou, observando com atenção a luta de Lee, ele estava cada vez mais veloz e nem havia removido ainda as caneleiras de peso.</p><p>— Também não entendi. Talvez estejam procurando uma forma de fazer a gente lutar.</p><p>— Burlando as regras? Shikamaru disse que eles precisam fazer uma reunião e isso leva semanas.</p><p>— É, eu sei. — Naruto passou a mão no cabelo, depois sorriu amplamente erguendo o braço, comemorando o golpe que Lee havia acertado. — Relaxa, o Shikamaru vai cuidar disso.</p><p>Sasuke ficou um mais tranquilo.</p><p>Naruto demonstrava que estava tudo bem. Contudo, quando viu sua família aproximando-se, sabia que não seria tão simples. Não era permitida a entrada de pessoas naquele local, mas eles não eram qualquer pessoa. Madara vinha na frente, acompanhado de Izuna, Itachi e seu pai.</p><p>— O que foi? — Naruto perguntou, não havia notado a presença dos Uchihas, pois comemorava a vitória de Rock Lee. Assim que virou, deparou-se com Madara. Naruto deu um passo para o lado, para que Madara continuasse andando até Sasuke. Exigiu uma explicação sobre o que estava acontecendo. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, olhando para o tio-avô Izuna que já sabia do que se tratava aquele assunto.</p><p>O apresentador informou que a arena seria organizada para a próxima luta, sem dar informações sobre a luta de Naruto e Sasuke.</p><p>— Sasuke, eles sabem que vocês não são apenas amigos. — Itachi falou, enquanto Madara e Fugaku virava-se para ele, entendendo que eram os únicos que não sabia o que acontecia.</p><p>— Eles podem mudar as regras agora? — Sasuke perguntou para o irmão.</p><p>— Não. — Itachi respondeu, passivo, não parecia muito incomodado com o que acontecia.</p><p>— Tantas pessoas nessa vila e você vai ficar logo com o garoto do Tobirama? — O tom de voz de Madara era sério, mas também havia irritação. Ele não parecia incomodado com o fato de Sasuke estar namorando outro homem, mas esse homem ser pupilo do Senju.</p><p>— Hey! — Naruto reagiu. — Ele não contou para vocês por que estava com medo dessa reação.</p><p>A seguinte luta iniciou e Kiba entrou na arena com um ninja da vila da areia. A luta iniciou barulhenta, com os latidos de Akamaru. Sasuke não teve chance de acompanhar o começo da luta, porque Madara e seu pai pareciam certos de que precisavam convencer ele a dizer que não é verdade.</p><p>— O que? — Sasuke perguntou, incrédulo. — Eu não vou mentir.</p><p>— Então você diga que não é verdade. — Madara virou-se para Naruto.</p><p>— Eu? — Naruto levou a mão ao peito. — Vocês não entenderam que o Sasuke está pouco se fodendo para esse torneio?</p><p>— Naruto... — Sasuke balançou a cabeça, as coisas estavam saindo do controle e ele, mais do que ninguém ali, odiava quando perdia o controle da situação.</p><p>— Você não quer representar seu Clã? — Agora seu pai começou a falar. — Deixou nossa casa, foi viver longe dos nossos costumes, e agora isso?</p><p>Sasuke ouviu a gargalhada de Kiba, enquanto ele falava alguma coisa com o cachorro, atacando em seguida o oponente.</p><p>— Eu estou cansado disso. — Sasuke empurrou todos, batendo os ombros no do tio-avô. Ele deixou a arena e foi interceptado por um dos segurança.</p><p>— Se você sair, é o mesmo que desistir do torneio. — Ele disse e Sasuke não pensou duas vezes em deixar o lugar. Ele ouviu o pai chamá-lo, mas correu em rápida velocidade para que não fosse seguido.</p><p>Ao longe podia ouvir a animação da torcida, que ia diminuindo cada vez que se afastava. Chegou no bar que costumava frequentar, estava praticamente vazio se não fosse por um banco ocupado no balcão. Sasuke se aproximou e ergueu um dedo para solicitar o de sempre ao velho do outro lado.</p><p>— Não quis acompanhar a luta de Sora? — Sasuke perguntou para Shisui, que levava uma garrafa de cerveja à boca.</p><p>— Ela está assistindo ao torneio masculino, sei que vai demorar um pouco mais até iniciar a luta dela. — Shisui falou, retornando a garrafa ao balcão. — Eu não queria que ela lutasse, mas Sora insistiu para mostrar aos pais o quanto ficou forte.</p><p>— Ah! Sei, a velha história de ser reconhecido pelo Clã Uchiha. — Sasuke girou os olhos e bebeu o saquê oferecido a ele.</p><p>Shisui riu.</p><p>— Então é por isso que está aqui agora, e não no torneio? Fugindo da obrigação de um Uchiha?</p><p>— Não estou fugindo. — Sasuke piscou e soltou os ombros. — Ah! Não, sim eu estou fugindo. Mas é porque estou cansado de ser o boneco deles, você me entende?</p><p>— Não é fácil atender as expectativas.</p><p>— Exatamente. — Sasuke apoiou a mão no balcão. — Eu não sei como Itachi consegue.</p><p>— É, nem eu.</p><p>Sasuke achou que precisava dizer algo para o primo, sobre como o irmão sentia saudade deles. Mas, a julgar pela cara de Shisui, e a segunda garrafa que ele virou na boca, o sentimento era mútuo. Depois de beberem mais algumas doses, os dois retornaram para a arena, dessa vez Sasuke estava sentado na arquibancada junto com o público. Enquanto Rock Lee corria extasiado pela arena, comemorando a sua vitória.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Confie nas apostas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke viu Naruto caído no chão. As pessoas ao seu redor o julgavam, dizendo que ele não era tão bom assim. O Uchiha cruzou os braços, irritado, porque não fazia tanto tempo que o próprio Naruto venceu uma luta contra o líder da Akatsuki, que havia destruído toda Konoha.</p><p>Ele estava pronto para virar-se e defender Naruto, quando o apresentador começou a dar as informações sobre o torneio feminino. Sasuke se recompôs bem a tempo, não era o tipo de pessoa que tirava satisfações do que os outros falavam nas suas costas. Mas não admitia que Naruto fosse difamado.</p><p>As kunoichis foram apresentadas no telão em fotografias com informações como o nome e sua idade. O evento mudou de tom completamente, mais brando e até mesmo com uma atração musical para entreter o público.</p><p>Sasuke cruzou os braço, enquanto a plateia cantava a música hit da cantora que havia se vestido como uma ninja para a apresentação.</p><p>Shisui deu uma risada desgostosa, balançando a cabeça.</p><p>— Vou pegar uma bebida. — Comentou, levantando-se.</p><p>Sasuke encolheu as pernas para ele passar e voltou à apresentação. Queria saber como Ino se sentia, embora ela gostasse bastante daquela cantora. Após três música, Shisui retornou acompanhado de Itachi, disse que o encontrou no caminho. O clima entre eles parecia tenso. Cada um se sentou ao seu lado e Sasuke sentiu-se incomodado por achar que estava atrapalhando. Poderia inventar alguma desculpa para sair dali e deixá-los a sós, mas não é como se fossem conversar no meio daquela multidão.</p><p>Ao final da apresentação, a arena foi liberada e as kunoichis ouviram as regras. A primeira fase da eliminação seriam lutas em pequenos grupos, a kunoichi deveria eliminar as adversárias. Sasuke analisou a situação de Ino e Sakura, se elas ficassem de cara no primeiro grupo, uma seria eliminada na primeira fase.</p><p>Com sorte, o sorteio dos grupos foi variado e Ino ficou no segundo grupo com kunoichis de outras vilas. Sakura estava no décimo grupo. Cada grupo possuía cinco kunoichis. Sora, que foi treinada por Shisui, estava logo no primeiro grupo a combater.</p><p>Sasuke virou-se para o primo, desejando boa sorte. Sora se saiu bem nos primeiros minutos, manteve distância da kunoichis boas no combate corpo a corpo. Com certeza estava poupando energia para as lutas finais, principalmente se fosse enfrentar Sakura ou Ino, kunoichis muito mais experientes que ela.</p><p>Quando acabou a luta, apenas Sora estava em pé, a plateia comemorou com aplausos e gritaria. Sasuke olhou para o lado e viu o primo sorrir, ouviu Itachi dizer que a garota era muito boa. Shisui respondeu um simples obrigado.</p><p>O segundo grupo era de Ino.  Naquela fase, não seria uma boa ideia usar o seu poder, já que o corpo dela ficaria desprotegido ao invadir outra mente. Sendo assim, deveria concentrar sua força na luta corpo-a-corpo. Ela não chegava ter a mesma potência em um soco como Sakura, mas seu taijutsu era incrível, muito bem treinado por Asuma, e escapar das sombras de Shikamaru exigia bastante velocidade. Ino iniciou como Sasuke imaginava, lançando-se sobre as kunoichis com um chute potente. Ela era bastante flexível, por isso conseguia desviar dos golpes. Quase no final quando restava apenas duas kunoichis, Ino criou um clone para segurar uma, enquanto terminava de lutar com outra. Ino foi rápida e fez uma luta limpa, sem mostrar tudo do que ela era capaz. Saiu da arena como campeã da rodada, com um sorriso ameno.</p><p>As outras lutas levaram algum tempo para terminar até que o último grupo foi apresentado. Sakura parecia concentrada, alongando os braços e movendo pescoço de um lado para o outro. Assim que a luta iniciou, ela esperou ser atacada. É claro que sua reputação era grande devido aos feitos ao lado do time sete, além de ser a pupila de Tsunade Senju. Aquelas kunoichis só teriam chance se a derrotasse, o que era uma estratégia inteligente, pensou Sasuke. As quatro mulheres atacaram Sakura ao mesmo tempo, contudo elas se esqueceram de que Sakura foi treinada junto com um especialista em clones.</p><p>Ser atacada por todos os lados não era novidade, Naruto costumava fazer isso nos treinos. A luta durou alguns segundos, quando Sakura reuniu o chakra em seu punho e direcionou um soco no chão, fazendo com que a arena partisse ao meio e arremessasse as kunoichis para longe, saindo do espaço delimitado e sendo desclassificadas.</p><p>Sasuke sorriu, quando a poeira baixou e todo mundo viu as eliminadas. A plateia não gostou, pelo menos uma parte dela vaiou, exigindo que aquela luta fosse reiniciada, já que durou menos de um minuto. As regras eram claras e não havia tempo mínimo de combate. Por isso Sakura foi oficialmente dada como campeã do grupo 10.</p><p>A segunda fase da competição iniciou após a tentativa de tranquilizar metade da plateia que reclamava. As dez kunoichis restantes foram sorteadas para lutar, as lutas pareciam equilibradas, Ino e Sakura se encontrariam apenas na final, caso elas passassem por todas as lutas. A primeira luta seria de Sora, mas Sasuke desviou a atenção da arena, quando viu Naruto subindo os degraus da arquibancada, seguido de Chouji, Kiba e Shino.</p><p>Sasuke deu uma olhada para a arena, Sora parecia concentrada na rival. Ele virou-se e subiu os degraus, encontrando o grupo de ninjas.</p><p>— Sasuke-san. — Rock Lee acenou.</p><p>— Oe, Sasuke. — Kiba sorriu, cínico. — Estava com medo de me enfrentar?</p><p>— Deixa o Sasuke. — Naruto ergueu a mão, sorridente. — É uma pena que você perdeu minha luta com o Lee. — Ele continuou, levando a mão no pescoço. — Eles me desclassificaram, mas foi instintivo, sempre deixo um clone no monte Myoboku. E se eu não o invocasse, ele acabaria quebrando minha espinha.</p><p>— Você disse para eu ir com tudo. — Lee se justificou.</p><p>A luta de Sora se desenrolava, enquanto eles conversavam, assim como as apostas.</p><p>— Soube que as apostas estão altas no país do Som.</p><p>— A adversária de Sakura. — Sasuke cruzou os braços, observando a finalização de Sora, que não levou muito para ativar o sharingan e vencer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Confie nas kunoichis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando viu Ino entrando na arena, apertou mais os dedos nos braços cruzados.</p><p>Sasuke confiava nas habilidades dela, Ino agia rápido em situações de perigo. Ela estava confiante, diante da adversária do país da Chuva. O primeiro golpe veio da rival, que usou um jutsu de água. Ino ergueu uma barreira de terra, criando várias pilastras para fugir da água.</p><p>O plano parecia cansá-la e encontrar um ponto fraco. Ino mostrou-se rápida, quando a kunoichi passou a atirar shurikens, fazendo-a desistir de se equilibrar nas pilastras, retornando para o chão.</p><p>A kunoichi acreditou que havia conseguido encontrar uma falha na defesa de Ino, mas era o que ela queria que pensasse, para que fosse fácil prendê-la no jutsu mental. Uma vez na mente da kunoichi, Ino poderia fazer o que quiser. Quem tinha conhecimento disso, inclinou o corpo, excitados pelo que viria. Mas, para desgosto deles, Ino apenas fez com que a kunoichi deixasse a arena, sendo desclassificada.</p><p>Sasuke retornou para seu lugar, ouvindo reclamações sobre como aquele ano estavam fracas as lutas. As demais não foram diferentes, técnicas e velocidade, sem derramamento de sangue ou violência gratuita. A estratégia falava mais alto quando se é responsável por uma equipe em uma missão, ou na defesa de seu território. Diferentemente do que esperavam, mostraram-se kunoichis especialistas.</p><p>Ansioso para ver a luta de Sakura, Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, fazendo Shisui trocar de lugar e ficando ao lado de Itachi.</p><p>— Será que Sakura ainda lembra daquela aposta? — Naruto perguntou, cutucando o braço de Sasuke. — Nós perdemos, se ela vencer, vai exigir qualquer coisa da gente por um mês.</p><p>— Acho que estamos lotados de apostas. — Sasuke moveu a cabeça e Naruto aproximou a dele, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. O Uchiha corou, fechando os olhos, enquanto ouvia a risada do namorado.</p><p>— Não acredito que seu pai pediu aquilo. — Ele comentou, com o olhar voltado para a arena. — Digo, se você me pedisse para esconder nosso relacionamento, eu entendo. Não quero te pressionar.</p><p>Sasuke crispou os lábios.</p><p>— Eu... quero pedir algo. — Sasuke respirou fundo, enquanto Naruto olhava-o curioso. — Você iria no meu Clã para um almoço?</p><p>Naruto ficou em silêncio por um breve momento.</p><p>— Você quer me apresentar como seu namorado? — Ele perguntou, animado.</p><p>Sasuke concordou, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos azuis. Sentia-se envergonho e ansioso, mas precisava dar aquele passo na relação e não permitir que a família se intrometesse. A única forma de fazer aquilo, era levando Naruto para seu mundo.</p><p>— É claro que eu vou. — Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke e entrelaçou os dedos.</p><p>A luta de Sakura iniciou, ela não fez o primeiro movimento, recebendo um golpe de frente, caindo na arena. Naruto e Sasuke se levantaram preocupados, quando a companheira de time levantou-se e recebeu uma sequência de golpes que seria facilmente desviado pela kunoichi.</p><p>— Alguma coisa tá errada. — Naruto falou, mudando seu tom de voz para incentivá-la. Mas a luta acabou quando ela foi eliminada. Os dois desceram a arquibancada, para encontrá-la.</p><p>Depararam-se com Shikamaru no corredor. O ninja fumava, olhando a arena com um semblante descontente. Antes de deixá-los passar, mencionou o que presenciou.</p><p>— Sakura recebeu uma proposta, ela não reagiu bem e decidiu não lutar mais. Ela foi ameaçada, por isso decidiu entrar na arena, mas não lutou.</p><p>— Desgraçados, vou matar quem fez isso. — Naruto apertou os punhos.</p><p>Sasuke sentia o mesmo, mas sabia que não seria simples. Encontraram Sakura no vestiário, ela se esforçou para oferecer um sorriso gentil.</p><p>— Itama-chan é uma boa pessoa. Espero que ela me perdoe por eu não ter lutado para valer. — Sakura passou a toalha na testa, secando o suor, havia algumas escoriações, mas nada grave, já havia se curado. — Naruto exigiu o nome da pessoa que a ameaçou, mas a kunoichi negou. — Você não vai tirar satisfações com ele porque nem mesmo o Hokage tem esse poder.</p><p>Sasuke olhou para Naruto, eles sabiam de quem ela falava. Um dos senhores feudais mais antigos, descendente do Império do país dos ancestrais. Eles recebiam proteção de vários pequenos países ninjas, possuíam muito dinheiro das montanhas com minas de ouro.</p><p>Sasuke sabia que mexer com uma pessoa como aquela, era como declarar guerra mundial. Ele sabia que aquilo não era o bastante para Naruto desistir. Por isso, apertou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos. Sussurrando para conversarem depois.</p><p>Naruto concordou e eles abraçaram Sakura, cada um dando um beijo no rosto da kunoichi. Retornaram para a arquibancada quando a última luta foi anunciada. Ino e Itama eram as finalistas e Sasuke lamentou não ver Sora, mas entendeu por que a kunoichi do país do Som era uma promessa. Sua luta possuía muita técnica, mostrou uma variedade de jutsus e transformações da natureza, mudando a estratégia sempre que Ino acompanhava seu ritmo.</p><p>Sabia que Ino não usaria o método anterior com Itama, por isso foi mais ofensiva no taijutsu para cansá-la, fazendo a kunoichi elevar seu chakra. As duas estavam quase no limite, a luta em arena não poderia se comparada com a adrenalina que eles sentiam em uma missão.</p><p>Sasuke estava certo sobre Ino querer cansá-la, quando mostrou que também dominava a liberação do vento, usando as lâminas de chakra igual ao sensei, após ferir a oponente em lugares estratégicos. Itama caiu desacordada no chão, após um golpe.</p><p>— Esperta. — Sakura comentou, sorridente. — É um ninjutsu usado em cirurgias, Shizune-senpai nos ensinou.</p><p>Sasuke voltou os olhos para Ino, ele sabia que a amiga não machucaria sem motivos outra pessoa. A luta foi muito bem sincronizada e as duas estavam equilibradas. Mas uma foi melhor.</p><p>A arena explodiu em gritos e aplausos, enquanto Ino acenava timidamente na direção dos amigos, Shikamaru e Chouji.</p><p>Sasuke viu o irmão aplaudir também, enquanto ele olhava para Shisui. As coisas pareciam ir se resolvendo.</p><p>Naruto alongou os braços, era a deixa, para ele sair e encontrar Konohamaru, que havia interceptado as apostas e agora estava com o lucro de Naruto em mãos. Sasuke não poderia reclamar, havia apostado o único dinheiro em Ino, triplicando o valor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Confie nos planos para o futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O bar estava cheio, embora a bebida e a companhia fossem agradáveis, Sasuke preferia estar em casa. Naruto conversava com os amigos, depois de se encontrar com Konohamaru.</p><p>Sasuke levantou-se para pegar mais bebida, no balcão, Ino e Sakura pararam de falar quando ele se aproximou.</p><p>— Ok! Já estou saindo. — Ele disse, pegando mais uma garrafa de saquê.</p><p>— Não seja bobo, pode ficar com a gente, Naruto vai levar algumas horas para se cansar. — Ino ergueu seu copo, para um brinde. — Além do mais, você parece precisar mais do que eu de atenção.</p><p>Ele não respondeu, sabia que era provocação sobre ter abandonado arena.</p><p>— Talvez o time sete não goste de receber ordens. — Ele sugeriu.</p><p>— Ou simplesmente vocês burlam demais as regras. — Ino completou.</p><p>— Talvez seja influência do sensei. — Sakura disse, sua expressão denunciava os copos de saquê ingeridos.</p><p>— Vocês foram mimados demais. — Ino gargalhou, os cabelos foram jogados para trás.</p><p>Sasuke não esperou o bar fechar como muitos pretendiam fazer, ele acompanhou as amigas até suas residências e depois retornou para o apartamento. Com um olhar amolecido e o rosto corado, Naruto estava parado na porta, aguardando sua chegada. Sasuke Abriu a porta e o ajudou entrar. Naruto se deitou na cama, puxando Sasuke, que caiu sobre ele.</p><p>— Você bebeu demais. — O Uchiha disse, após receber um beijo. Ele puxou Naruto pelo braço, levando-o para o banheiro, onde o ajudou tirar a roupa para um banho.</p><p>— Você é obsessivo com esse negócio de banho. — A voz de Naruto era despretensiosa, ele ainda sorria, enquanto a água escorria por sua cabeça e molhava todo corpo, fez um barulho engraçado quando a água entrou na boca, esguichando na direção de Sasuke.</p><p>Naruto puxou Sasuke para dentro do banheiro, fazendo-o se molhar também. Os dois riram, mas logo depois houve uma necessidade enorme de remover as roupas de Sasuke e não era para o banho.</p><p>Um beijo lascivo aumentava o tesão, conforme os lábios se moviam desesperadamente embaixo d’água. Sasuke levou as mãos para os ombros de Naruto, se apoiando nele, enquanto seu corpo colava no do namorado. A excitação aumentava, conforme Naruto acariciava suas costas, as mãos dele desciam firmes pelo quadril, apertando os dedos nos músculos de Sasuke, que soltava um gemido baixo entre os dentes.</p><p>Sasuke virou-se de frente para a parede de ladrilho, abrindo mais as pernas, enquanto Naruto inclinava seu corpo para frente, aumentando o contato do falo ereto contra suas nádegas. O Uchiha sentiu um arrepio na espinha, enquanto a boca de Naruto distribuía beijos em seu pescoço, as vezes mordidas. Sasuke apertou os lábios quando foi penetrado pelos dedos afoitos de Naruto, que sussurrava em seu ouvido a vontade que ele sentia de meter bem forte dentro dele.</p><p>Sasuke não via motivos para esperar mais tempo de ser possuído, moveu o quadril lentamente, enquanto se costumava com a carícia da glande roçar sua entrada. Gemeu mais alto, virando um pouco a cabeça para ganhar um beijo nos lábios. Logo voltou a encarar o chão do banheiro enquanto Naruto investia devagar. O prazer compartilhado era uma sensação ao qual ele não poderia negar. Amava estar naquela posição, a posição ao qual se referia era de ser companheiro de Naruto em qualquer situação. Depois do banho eles se deitaram na cama e a barriga de Naruto roncou, enquanto o Uzumaki ensaiava uma expressão sofrida.</p><p>— Sabe o que seria uma boa ideia? — Naruto esticou braço para acomodar a cabeça de Sasuke em seu ombro. — Pedir para alguém trazer comida em nossa casa.</p><p>— E por que alguém faria isso? — Sasuke tinha as mãos sobre o peito de Naruto, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos o mamilo sensível, que vez ou outra causava-lhe cócegas.</p><p>— A pessoa ganharia dinheiro, como um trabalho de entrega, mas com comida. — Naruto respondeu, virando a cabeça para beijá-los novamente.</p><p>— Esse é o seu jeito carinhoso de pedir para eu cozinhar alguma coisa?</p><p>— Eu posso te pagar. — O belo sorriso de Naruto iluminou seu rosto, não havia como dizer não para ele. Talvez essa fosse a sua fraqueza.</p><p> </p><p>Sasuke foi até o Clã Uchiha bem cedo para combinar com sua mãe o almoço ao qual havia convidado Naruto.  Ele preferiu não entrar em detalhes deixando todos curiosos, embora tivesse contato para a mãe do que se tratava o almoço.</p><p>Encontrou-se com o irmão na saída do clã, o sorriso do mais velho deixou Sasuke curioso sobre o que havia acontecido. Itachi ofereceu um chá, em troca de alguns minutos para conversarem. Sasuke aceitou. Não houve surpresa quando o irmão revelou que estava morando na casa de Shisui.</p><p>— Me mudei hoje. Nossos pais ainda não sabem. — As palavras saíram com o máximo de euforia possível, mesmo que Itachi refletisse tranquilidade em sua fisionomia.</p><p>— Talvez eles nem notem sua ausência, afinal, você sempre passou mais tempo aqui do que em casa. — Sasuke o alfinetou, fazendo o irmão rir brevemente. — Eu estou feliz por você, jamais coloque sua vida em segundo plano.</p><p>— Obrigado, irmão. — Itachi deixou a xícara na mesinha, pousando as mãos nas pernas. — Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? Sua opinião é importante para mim.</p><p>Sasuke suspirou, movendo os ombros, ele terminou a bebida e fez o mesmo que Itachi.</p><p>— A gente não é muito de fala essas coisas, mas eu também te amo.</p><p>Itachi concordou.</p><p>— Sua atitude ao deixar a arena mostrou seu comprometimento com Naruto-kun.</p><p>— É, mas agora nosso pai está pior. — Sasuke apoiou o queixo na mão.</p><p>— Uma cara feia é apenas uma cara feia. — Itachi sorriu, quando a porta abriu e Shisui entrou. — Cheguei numa boa hora? — Ele sentou-se junto a eles na mesinha.</p><p>— O que sabem sobre o Senhor Feudal do país dos ancestrais? — Sasuke perguntou.</p><p>— Ele tem negócios com Konoha desde os tempos do terceiro. — Shisui respondeu. — Veio à Konoha para o torneio e selar um novo acordo de exclusividade na fronteira com o país da Onda, o porto é um local disputado por causa do comércio marítimo. Por que a pergunta?</p><p>Sasuke confiou neles e contou seu plano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Confie na família</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Vai criar um buraco no chão. — Naruto falou, enquanto ajeitava a gola do haori.</p><p>Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro, ansioso. Parou, quando Naruto pousou as mãos sobre sua cintura e o puxou para perto dele. O cheiro agradável da loção pós barba o acalmou, assim como o beijo que recebeu. Os lábios de Naruto moviam levemente sobre os seus e depois ele sorriu, elogiando o Uchiha.</p><p>Sasuke vestia um quimono cinza escuro, sóbrio e bem tradicional. Os cabelos negros penteados para trás, com a franja alongada jogada para o lado. Naruto acariciou seu rosto e voltou a falar que tudo ficaria bem.</p><p>Ele não precisava da aprovação da família para manter aquele relacionamento. Entretanto, Sasuke queria que todos se dessem bem. Com isso, para resolver de vez qualquer problema, convidou também Senju Tobirama para o almoço.</p><p>Quando soube, Naruto riu, depois o consolou, pois sabia que aquele seria o dia mais longo da vida deles.</p><p>O Clã Uchiha era bem arborizado e progredia, como era de se esperar. Longo na entrada, encontraram Sarada, que cumprimentou os três de forma polida. Naruto passou a mão nos cabelos da menina, bagunçando-os.</p><p>— Ali temos uma mercearia com produtos vindos do País do Chá. — Sasuke comentou com Tobirama, que pareceu interessado no lugar. Ele sabia que o Segundo Hokage era um grande apreciador de ervas. Naruto piscou em sua direção, afinal, fora ele que contou as preferências do Senju.</p><p>A recepção na casa de Sasuke foi de surpresa e choque. Sua mãe, felizmente, foi a primeira a acolher Tobirama e Naruto, acompanhando-os até a sala, onde serviu bebida par aos dois. Fugaku sentou-se ao lado de Tobirama, o maxilar rígido e o semblante sério, ouviu o elogio do segundo hokage à Mikoto sobre sua casa.</p><p>— Essa casa foi construída pelo pai do meu pai. — Fugaku falou sério.</p><p>— É, eu me lembro do velho Kidama. — Tobirama começou a narrar algumas lembranças e logo a conversa fluiu. Madara e Izuna chegaram em seguida, quando o almoço seria servido. Os olhares dos Uchihas fuzilaram o Senju à mesa, mas sentaram-se a pedido de Mikoto, que havia passado a manhã toda cozinhando.</p><p>Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, observando-o bem a vontade com sua família, participando das conversas e até mesmo entregando algumas histórias de Tobirama, arrancando risadas de Izuna.</p><p>— Eu gostaria de aproveitar que estamos todos aqui para dizer algo. — Sasuke ficou de pé, olhando os rostos descontraídos. Apesar de ser professor e encarar uma turma cheia de crianças diariamente, não era comum ele ter a atenção de toda a família para si. — Obrigado, por nos receber hoje. — Sasuke olhou para Naruto e Tobirama. — Naruto é importante para mim, então quem for importante para ele é bem-vindo na minha vida. Infelizmente, Iruka-sensei e os outros estão em missão, por isso somente Tobirama-sama pôde comparecer a esse momento.</p><p>— E a nossa casa está aberta para aqueles que nosso filho ama. — Mikoto falou, sorrindo ao virar-se para Fugaku. — Não é mesmo, querido?</p><p>Fugaku concordou, um pouco relutante.</p><p>— No começo eu queria apenas me afastar de todos para conquistar minha independência e buscar minha identidade. — Sasuke voltou a falar. — Mas não posso simplesmente tirar um braço ou a perna quando bem desejar. Da mesma forma que eu não posso afastar minha família, ou a pessoa que eu amo da minha vida. — Ele respirou fundo, sentindo os dedos tremerem levemente, quando Naruto segurou sua mão, transmitindo calor e segurança. — Eu queria me desculpar pelo meu comportamento, mas, entendam, que esses meses ao qual senti segurar as rédeas do meu destino, foram importantes para eu retornar ao lugar que pertenço.</p><p>Mikoto agradeceu ao filho, levantando-se e dando um abraço nele. Sasuke foi acolhido pelos familiares, em um momento raro de troca de carinho. Itachi sorriu para o irmão, Sasuke notou que ele usava a aliança dada por Shisui.</p><p>Mikoto os convidou para descansarem na varanda, enquanto ela servia uma bebida para aquele início de tarde.</p><p>— Aquelas são gyokuro? — Tobirama desceu os degraus e caminhou pelo jardim, enquanto Madara e Izuna o acompanhava de perto.</p><p>— Sim, são especialidades do nosso Clã. — Izuna respondeu, cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Verdade? Então é de vocês que meu empregado consegue gyokuro?</p><p>Não demorou muito para que Izuna e Tobirama discutissem sobre a melhor forma de preparar um chá com a erva. Aproveitando que a atenção não estava sobre eles, Naruto puxou Sasuke de volta para a sala, segurando sua mão.</p><p>— Que tal me mostrar onde você dormia? — O loiro perguntou, com um sorriso obsceno, enquanto Sasuke o repreendia. — Vamos dar uns amassos, como a gente deveria ter feito quando éramos adolescentes.</p><p>Sasuke acabou cedendo e logo eles estavam no quarto que ele dividiu com Itachi por algum tempo. Assim que fechou a porta, Naruto o segurou pela cintura, beijando-o no pescoço, fazendo Sasuke sentir um arrepio pelo corpo. Ele virou, ávido pelos lábios do Uzumaki, correspondendo o beijo na mesma intensidade. As bocas se moviam ansiosas pelo contato das línguas, a mão dele ergueu e puxou o cabelo loiro, aprofundando o beijo, enquanto a língua penetrava a boca de Naruto de forma lasciva.</p><p>Naruto o empurrou na direção da parede, onde enfiou a mão por baixo do quimono e afrouxou o cinto para que a mão entrasse por dentro do tecido e o acariciasse entre as pernas. O volume em sua mão o fez sorrir ainda mais. Naruto o masturbou devagar, sentindo os dedos molharem pelo líquido seminal.</p><p>Sasuke gemeu, a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Naruto, enquanto as pernas bambas se mantinham em pé com apoio. Mas não levou muito tempo para notarem a ausência dos dois. Ouviram a voz de Mikoto pelo corredor e rapidamente se afastaram.</p><p>— Querido, vou servir um bolo. — Mikoto disse, batendo na porta. — Peça para Naruto vir também.</p><p>Sasuke ouviu os passos da mãe se afastar e os dois começaram a rir.</p><p>— Sua família até que não é tão ruim assim. — Naruto o abraçou pela cintura, antes de saírem do quarto.</p><p>— É muito cedo para você dizer isso, Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Confie nas mudanças</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke entrou na sala de aula e achou estranho as crianças estarem muito caladas. Ele deixou a bolsa sobre a mesa, analisando a expressão deles. Parecia que seguravam o ar, com os olhinhos tensos desviando toda hora. O Uchiha sabia o que estava acontecendo e não havia motivos para torturar as crianças daquela forma. Estavam curiosos sobre os boatos espalhados pela vila, ao abandonar o torneio. Dessa forma, Sasuke pediu para que os alunos perguntassem o que quisessem saber, que ele responderia.</p><p>A expressão no rosto das crianças foi de alívio e animação. Provavelmente veio dos pais a ordem de não incomodar o sensei. Então, as perguntas iniciaram todas de uma vez, Sasuke pediu ordem.</p><p>— É verdade que você não quer mais ser ninja?</p><p>— Sensei, você já beijou o Naruto-san na boca?</p><p>— Sensei, você não gosta de meninas?</p><p>— Sensei, você vai engravidar?</p><p>Sasuke ouviu com paciência a dúvida de todas as crianças, algumas perguntas ele não sabia se era ético responder, mas tentou fazer o seu melhor.</p><p>— Escutem, vocês ainda são novos e vão passar por muitas experiências. — Ele disse, caminhando pela sala. — Quando tiverem minha idade, vão entender um pouco melhor o amor. Você pode amar uma pessoa e ela ser homem ou mulher, também vão entender por que eu abandonei a arena. Eu ainda quero ser ninja, e vou ser jounin um dia, mas não queria lutar contra Naruto.</p><p>— Porque a gente não pode bater em quem a gente ama, não é? — Kamaki ergueu a mão e falou.</p><p>— É, isso mesmo. — Sasuke concordou. — Mas o torneio não é para machucar as pessoas, e eu acho errado quando eles fazem isso por diversão.</p><p>— Meu pai apostou na Sakura-san, ele ficou muito bravo porque perdeu o dinheiro. — Jirou disse, apoiando o queixo na mão.</p><p>— Sakura também não acha certo a forma que o torneio é feito hoje em dia, por isso ela fez um protesto. — Sasuke virou-se e viu Ino, ela entrou e acenou para as crianças, enquanto ele explicava o que acontecia.</p><p>— Sasuke-sensei já contou para vocês que ele está morando com o namorado? — Ino sorriu, quando viu o rosto do amigo enrubescer.</p><p>— Vocês vão ter um bebê? — Rami voltou a perguntar.</p><p>— Não, Rami-chan, não teremos um bebê. — Ele parou um momento, ouvindo a risada de Ino ao seu lado. — E eu não tenho como engravidar, mas eu posso ter filhos de outras formas, adotando, por exemplo.</p><p>— Ino-sensei pode engravidar?</p><p>— Sim, eu posso, mas não estou interessada em ter filhos. — Dessa vez Ino não riu.</p><p>— A gente pode ir ao seu casamento? — Yuka levantou-se, animada.</p><p>— Eu não vou me casar. — Sasuke tentou contornar a situação, mas viu que as perguntas não acabariam nunca. — Vamos treinar arremessos de shuriken.</p><p>As crianças levantaram-se de suas cadeiras e saíram apressadas para o campo de treinamento.</p><p>— Muito bem, você foi melhor do que eu quando perguntaram de onde vem os bebês pela primeira vez. — Ino aproximou-se, com o sorriso estampado na bela face. — Como foi a mudança?</p><p>— Bem desorganizada, não tem muito espaço para minhas coisas no apartamento dele, embora seja um apartamento maior do que o meu. — Sasuke foi até sua mesa, o trabalho havia se acumulado com os dias de torneio. — Meu pai ofereceu uma casa no distrito para nós dois, mas eu não acho uma boa ideia.</p><p>— Uau! Sua família está mesmo empenhada em te agradar. — Ino sentou-se ao seu lado.</p><p>— Pelo menos o anúncio do casamento do meu irmão fez eles pararem de pegar no meu pé.</p><p>— Fico feliz por Itachi. — Ino falou, suspirando. — Claro que eu queria ser a noiva, mas vou superar isso algum dia.</p><p>Sasuke sorriu para ela e estendeu a mão.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Naruto estava em missão e por isso Sasuke decidiu ir ao bar após o expediente. Depois de duas garrafas de saquê, compartilhou o espaço no balcão com Neji, que logo sairia em missão.</p><p>— Seus minutos de fama se acabaram com as notícias do seu irmão. — Neji comentou, enquanto aceitava mais bebida.</p><p>— Já estou acostumado perder atenção para ele. — Sasuke riu, dessa vez com humor.</p><p>— Acho vocês dois corajosos. — Neji olhou para o corpo, em seguida para Sasuke. — Fico feliz, também.</p><p>— E você, está bem?</p><p>— Sim. — A resposta de Neji era séria e Sasuke sabia que ele falaria aquilo para evitar se expor.</p><p>— Se precisar de um amigo para conversar. — Disse, abaixando a cabeça e olhando o copo vazio.</p><p>— É bom saber, obrigado. — Neji despediu-se e saiu.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Sasuke sentiu-se solitário e com saudade de Naruto. Eles haviam discutido na noite anterior por causa do lugar em que a cama ficaria no quarto, algo estúpido diante de tudo o que eles vivenciaram até ali. As coisas pareciam estar se encaixando e não era hora de Sasuke dramatizar por algo que não valia a pena.</p><p>Ele organizou o apartamento e deixou a cama onde Naruto gostava, perto da janela. Depois, montou prateleiras no banheiro e organizou melhor o guarda-roupa, para que pudessem dividir o espaço. Quando Naruto retornou de missão, encontrou o apartamento arrumado e um cheiro delicioso que despertou seu apetite.</p><p>— Acredita que eu sonhei com a sua comida? — Ele comentou, enquanto recebia o prato.</p><p>— Sonhou apenas com minha comida? — Sasuke sentou-se à mesa e fingiu uma expressão ofendida. Logo ouviu as desculpas, mas ele apenas riu. — Precisamos comprar um presente para o casamento do meu irmão.</p><p>— Itachi vai se casar? — Naruto arregalou os olhos e só então Sasuke lembrou-se que o comunicado ocorreu quando ele havia saído em missão. — A gente poderia aproveitar e casar também.</p><p>— Sério? — Sasuke perguntou, enquanto Naruto olhava concentrado para o prato de comida.</p><p>— Só se você quiser, é claro. — Disse, de boca cheia, enquanto Sasuke o observava sorridente.</p><p>— E-eu, acho melhor esperar eles se casarem primeiro. — Sasuke olhou a tigela de arroz e depois para Naruto. — Você está me pedindo em casamento?</p><p>— Achei que já estava subentendido quando você veio para cá.</p><p>— Sim, mas, é diferente.</p><p>Naruto sorriu e levantou-se, ajoelhando ao lado de Sasuke sentado na cadeira.</p><p>— Casa comigo?</p><p>Sasuke apertou os lábios e depois sorriu.</p><p>— Claro que sim.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Confie no amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O casamento de Itachi e Shisui ocorreu no distrito Uchiha. A festa foi íntima, para convidados próximos. O casal estava sentado ao lado dos pais, tirando fotografias, enquanto Naruto e Sakura observava Sasuke esperar sua vez para tirar fotos com o recém casal.</p><p>Era verdade que ele não gostava de fotografia, mas esforçou-se pelo irmão.</p><p>— Você é minha inspiração. — Itachi disse, baixinho, quando o fotógrafo encerrou a sessão. A declaração de Itachi mexeu com ele, afinal de contas, durante os últimos anos Sasuke tentou ser igual ao irmão.</p><p>Eles se abraçaram, logo depois, Sasuke se reuniu com Sakura e Naruto.</p><p>— Kakashi-sensei teve que ir embora. — Sakura avisou. — Alguma coisa ocorreu no país das Ondas, parece que os trabalhadores do porto estão se recusando a fazer viagens. Vocês estão sabendo de alguma coisa?</p><p>Naruto e Sasuke negaram, mas a verdade era que eles estavam empenhados em derrubar um certo Senhor Feudal que monopolizava o comércio no porto. Decidiram deixar Sakura fora desse assunto, caso as coisas não saíssem bem, apenas eles dois seriam punidos.</p><p>— Então, quem era o cara que você estava saindo mesmo? — Naruto perguntou, mudando de assunto.</p><p>— Esquece, ele me deu um bolo no último encontro. — Sakura encolheu os ombros.</p><p>— Sasuke e eu podemos dar uma surra nesse cara, o que acha?</p><p>— Acho melhor dar um tempo nessa coisa de namoro. — Sakura abraçou Naruto e esticou a mão para que Sasuke se aproximasse. — Eu amo vocês demais.</p><p>Sakura apoiou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke e ele alisou seus cabelos. Queria poder dizer algo para confortá-la, mas o abraço já dizia muito. Ao final da festa, se reuniram no Ichiraku, onde receberam uma refeição por conta da casa. Quando Sakura se despediu, indo para casa, Naruto convidou Sasuke para ir em um lugar especial.</p><p>Chegando ao topo do monte dos Hokages, eles se sentaram sobre a cabeça do quarto Hokage. A vista de Konoha era das mais bonitas, com o pôr do sol tingindo o céu de vermelho e laranja. A vila progredia, novos distritos foram sendo criados, mais empregos gerados e a economia do País do Fogo se estabilizava depois de anos do pós-guerra. Sasuke sempre ouviu a família falar sobre o futuro, a paz, e estavam vivenciando aquele momento. Ainda que mudanças fossem necessárias.</p><p>— Já pensou em ser Hokage? — Naruto o perguntou, segurando firme sua mão.</p><p>— Não. — Ele respondeu.</p><p>— Sério? Nunca?</p><p>— Nunca. — Sasuke suspirou. — Sempre vi os planos dos mais velhos para Itachi, então nunca cogitei essa possibilidade.</p><p>— Você seria um ótimo Hokage. — Naruto o beijou, puxando-o para um abraço. — Seria divertido ver a cara de todo mundo.</p><p>Sasuke riu baixinho.</p><p>— É, seria. — Sasuke recebeu mais um beijo. — Mas você falou tanto sobre isso a vida toda, que eu não consigo ver outra pessoa no cargo. — ele voltou a olhar para Konoha.</p><p>***</p><p>Aquele ano havia sido especial em muitos sentidos para Sasuke. Ele aprendeu coisas novas, iniciou uma carreira na academia, surpreendendo-se em como as crianças poderiam ser talentosas. Os laços familiares estavam mais fortes do que nunca, talvez até melhor agora.</p><p>Com uma xícara de café quente nas mãos, ele observava a neve cair pela janela, enquanto pensava nos últimos acontecimentos.</p><p>— Vem pra cama. — Naruto resmungou, puxando o cobertor. — Sai desse frio.</p><p>Sasuke concordou e terminou de beber o café, retornando para a cama. Ele recebeu um abraço acalorado de Naruto.</p><p>— O que está fazendo?</p><p>— Te prendendo. — Naruto falou, com uma voz sonolenta. — Não quero que você saia mais daqui.</p><p>Sasuke sorriu.</p><p>— Eventualmente teremos que deixar a cama. — Ele falou.</p><p>— Não, vamos viver aqui.</p><p>— Parece que já discutimos isso alguma vez, não é?</p><p>Naruto gargalhou, mas ainda apertando-o no abraço.</p><p>Sasuke virou-se na cama e aproveitou para deitar-se sobre o corpo de Naruto. Era quente e acolhedor, mas também era divertido quando Naruto se deitava nu e reclamando do frio.</p><p>Ele abriu mais as pernas para Sasuke se encaixar entre elas, enquanto suas mãos subiram por dentro da camisa que ele vestia, causando arrepios em suas costas, pousando a cabeça no peito de Naruto.</p><p>— Você não cansa? — Perguntou, mas não censurando as carícias.</p><p>— A culpa é sua, por ser gostoso. — Naruto ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça para mordiscar a orelha de Sasuke.</p><p>— Vou deixar de ser gostoso, então.</p><p>— É impossível. — Naruto o virou na cama, segurando-o pelo quadril enquanto o beijava no pescoço. — Eu amo cada parte do seu corpo, da sua alma, do seu temperamento instável.</p><p>— Hey. — Sasuke virou o rosto, impedindo dele beijá-lo. — O que dizia do meu temperamento?</p><p>— Não dá nem para defender agora. — Ele tentou novamente beijá-lo, até conseguir, deitando-se ao lado de Sasuke na cama. — Esqueci de avisar, amanhã não poderei almoçar com você, visitarei o orfanato, é aniversário de duas crianças.</p><p>— Posso ir com você, se quiser. — Sasuke deitou novamente a cabeça sobre o peito de Naruto, fechando os olhos, estava relaxado e não havia nada mais satisfatório do que ficar na cama conversando, antes de ser novamente seduzido pelo Uzumaki.</p><p>Seu corpo correspondia aos toques, aos beijos. Sasuke sentia-se desejado cada vez que Naruto exprimia em palavras seus desejos.</p><p>Sasuke não entregava apenas seu corpo ao Uzumaki, mas seus sonhos, o futuro, sua vida estavam nas mãos dele. E era correspondido na mesma intensidade.</p><p>Houve um tempo que Uchiha Sasuke não acreditava que um ninja poderia se entregar as emoções, como o amor. E, agora, não tinha vergonha em dizer que estava errado. Talvez não admitisse isso para algumas pessoas. Entretanto, foi confiando em seus sentimentos, que ele chegou onde estava e não conseguia imaginar um mundo diferente.</p><p>Sua mão acariciou o rosto de Naruto, que sorriu, sugerindo um banho a dois. Sasuke aceitou, impondo uma condição.</p><p>— Sem clones na banheira.</p><p>— Mas é a melhor parte. — Naruto resmungou, abraçando-o pela cintura, enquanto um clone já enchia a banheira. O Uchiha tinha certeza de que um dia a banheira não suportaria três. Mas até esse dia chegar, ele seria facilmente corrompido por Naruto.</p><p>— Confia em mim. — Naruto falou, estendendo a mão e Sasuke aceitou. Ele confiava, agora, mais do que nunca.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obrigada por lerem :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>